


Possession

by Zeds_Dead_Reader (Zeds_Dead)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Branding, Companionship, Compliance, Cruelty, Dark Past, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fights, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kind of happy ending, Loss, Love, Masturbation, Murder, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Ownership, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sad and Happy, Sadism, Smut, Strength, Submission, Unconventional Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was blind, love was stupid. In all honesty, love was paralyzing. But it was also protecting and caring, gentle and warm. That's what held you here, kept you in the same place despite the danger.</p><p>Controlled in a myriad of aspects, you had given your life to your boss and he also held your heart tightly in his commanding grip. The man stumbled upon you three years ago in your hour of need and ever since then, the two of you had been together in this unconventional relationship.</p><p>But was that starting to change? Were you tiring of the possessive nature, dominant personality? Ready to be normal again? Was he starting to wonder if it was bordering on unnecessary cruelty? Maybe. Maybe not. Only time and yet more obedience would tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my other deleted account, I'm moving everything over here now, taking my works with me.
> 
> Please note - these are 100% mine from my other accont, if you have read this work before, it would have been on my other username. I have not stolen this. 
> 
> Apologies for any weird symbols in the text, my phone is not the kindest for converting from one format to another...
> 
> This is one where I wanted to try a different angle of past and present throughout and also a totally different reader character. Its all in the tags pretty much so please tread carefully if it might affect you. Thanks!

Sloping down the stinking alleyway, you shoved your hands deep in your jacket pockets with care, not wanting to catch any skin on the knife that sat inside. Feet trudged through puddles, scuffed across rubbish and disturbed bodies that lay on the ground covered in blankets and cardboard. You'd lived like this once, a result of abuse and neglect that left you homeless one day, estranged husband and nice house now in the past as you had fled the relationship. But like some kind of cruel and ironic force of habit, you were once again with someone who was violent, oppressive and dangerous. This one actually loved you though, your well-being looked after and personality adored in his own inimitable way.

The dark of night masked your journey, back street bar nearly in sight as the job for today came closer. A buzz in your other pocket demanded attention, call coming through from the man who controlled you. "Are you fucking done yet?" Sighing, you side stepped past an industrial waste bin, sliding up the wall beside your destination.

"Almost. Just got here."

"Well hurry the fuck up. There's some nasty pieces of shit out there at this time of night." He hung up, silky voice gone again and you scowled, knowing full well you were also one of those pieces of shit, but at least you were employed by someone to be feared by others, not just yourself. No one would touch his property unless allowed to do so. Taking a deep breath, you got ready to carry out yet another command and slipped easily into bitch mode. Bursting through the door, shocked faces met your slightly bored glare as you held the blade casually, leaning against the dormant jukebox that probably hadn't played a note in years. Twirling the weapon in your hand, dull eyes trailed across the drinkers with disgust. All of them were worthless, bunch of nobodies who all owed something to someone.

"So, where is he?" Not in the mood for bullshit, you stalked slowly across the dank room, scanning the small crowd of down and outs. Men winced under your gaze, looked away as (e/c) orbs seemed to enter their souls. This was not a person anyone wanted to be visited by as they knew what it usually meant. Finding your target in the corner, a small smile tugged at your lips and you laughed, hollow sound making the man shrink further into his seat. "Hey Hannes. Drowning your sorrows again? Tut tut." Pulling up a chair, you joined the blonde and leant across the table, all eyes still trained on the woman. "And how exactly are you affording this? Hmm?" Picking up his drink, you sniffed, the scent of cheap scotch offending your senses. "Fucking piss water."

With a flick of your wrist, you threw the liquid in his red face, destroying what had probably been the product of the last pennies he had. "Listen, (F/N)...I can explain! I just need a week, I've got some money coming my way, I'll get you the cash, I..." The slam of metal in wood stopped his wretched pleas and he stared at the knife that was standing to attention a centimetre from his hand. Gleaming eyes met his terrified ones, the female tilting her head and staring deeply as if reading his mind. 

"No you won't. You never do, you shit. Which leaves two options." Grabbing the blade out of the table, you waved it across his line of sight, teasing with the sharp steel. "Option one - I kill you now." Raising your voice, you made sure everyone could hear sufficiently. "Which I'm sure no one wants to see?" Silence met your hypothetical question and you grinned with a sinister expression. "Option two - you take me to that fucker so I can get what's owed." Hannes considered the choices, both of which would undoubtedly end in death. The whereabouts of the one you asked for were not known by many and he felt cursed for having that rare piece of information. If he led the enemy right to the guy's door, he'd be dead. If he refused, he'd be dead. It just depended on how long he wanted to put off the inevitable and whether he was willing to let this fucked up woman and her even more fucked up boss take the spoils.

"Fucking hell, just get on with it you dick. I haven't got all day."

"Can I have another drink first?"

"Wishes of a dying man? Sure, why not? Two. Here." Speaking to the bartender now, you heard the clink of glass as a pair of receptacles were placed down with shaking hands and a whole bottle of more expensive bourbon offered. "Hmm, so you do have the good stuff? Such a tease." The man scuttled away and you poured, filling the tumblers to the top. Pushing one across, you nodded once at it and raised your brows. "There you go, then." You took a gulp of your own and watched as Hannes downed the whole thing, swallowing quickly, the actions of someone who had made up their mind. Damn. Not the result you were after.

Grip tightening on the wooden handle you stood, body looming over the larger man as you saw acceptance in his stare. "I'd hoped you'd go for option two, if I'm honest. One more for the road?" Reaching down, you refilled his empty glass and motioned for him to take it. The drink was dispatched in the same manner, all gone in a heartbeat and you smiled grimly. "Sure you won't change your mind?" The man stared up, trying to look defiant but failing miserably. 

"N-no. Just get it over with." Part of him clung onto the belief that you would falter, let him off, but as he saw your arm raise in slow motion, Hannes knew that was a non-starter.

Swiftly and decisively, you cut the throat of the pitiful man, gurgles and wet noises coming from the gaping wound you had just created. Blood spilt down in waves, warm liquid leaving his body as he took his final attempt at breath, dead eyes still looking at you. No one moved or dared to say a thing as they watched you pull some money from a pocket. "For the whiskey." Throwing the cash to the table, one note soaking up fluid from the increasing red puddle, you picked up the bottle and swigged, harsh alcohol tearing down your neck. "It's not bad, actually." Keeping the drink in your hand, you strolled out, nodding to the patrons like it had been a fun little chat you'd all shared, not murder.

Back outside, you put some distance between yourself and the establishment, sipping at the brown liquor as you went, knife still drawn. Reaching a quiet corner, you took a cloth from inside your jacket and wrapped the blade up, stashing it in a plastic bag and back in your pocket. It was your favourite. A gift. You lit a cigarette and retrieved your phone, dialling quickly. The smooth drawl answered instantly.

"Took your fucking time."

"He wouldn't do it."

"What?" A calm, dark voice growled through the receiver.

"He let me kill him instead of taking me to that fucker."

"Well that wasn't what I wanted at all, (F/N)."

"What the fuck was I supposed to do, Levi? Huh? Just leave him there, five grand in debt to you and say oh, don't worry, it doesn't matter?!" Silence. Taking a drink, you waited for the inevitable.

"Get back here. Now." He ended the call and you kicked the wall in anger. Shouldn't have spoken like that, you thought. Taking your frustrations out on him was not nice. Sighing, you continued on the route home, passing more rough sleepers on the way. It made you think of how you'd gotten into all of this, previous life having been something of a sugary sweet suburban heaven. Well, on the outside at least.

Nearly four years ago it had come to a head, the beatings, shouting, psychological torture - all of this from the man you married six months before, a whirlwind romance that in hindsight should never have happened. He left you home alone regularly, out with his best buddies getting wasted and picking up women along the way but you stayed in, doing the housework, keeping the place he had decided to let you share with him neat and tidy. It started with a few bickers, comments passed on how you hadn't done a very good job of the dishes, your hair was a mess, dinner was shit. It moved onto more physical attention soon after. You'd quit work to be a compliant wife as he made more than enough for you both and had been quite clear about your role. But, you thought you were in love. Silly really, a woman in her mid twenties should have known better, however you were hooked. Obsessed almost.

Almost daily he hit you, kicked and spat, pulled your hair, burnt you with the iron. Name calling was frequent and throughout the whole thing, you knew deep down he never felt anything for his wife, never had; he just needed someone to do his chores and give him sex when he demanded it. One night he had come home drunk, absolutely paralytic and beat you so badly that you couldn't see out of one eye for two weeks. After he had passed out, you made the decision to run, leave it behind. Without love, why even bother putting up with it? That in itself was a ridiculous statement, but given your past, it could possibly be understood.

A child forgotten in the system, you moved from home to home, introverted and thoughtful personality making you undesirable to most, a target for others. Abuse was standard practice but throughout it all the only thing you wanted was to be loved and your husband clearly didn't, so you left. The streets were harsh and unforgiving, as expected, but hand outs and shelters kept you alive, stealing food where you could and keeping out of people's way. It was manageable at first, but then a man had taken offense to your presence, you were on his patch apparently and one night he struck. In the middle of what was most definitely not a consensual moment, your eyes were squeezed shut as you wished for death. At that point, your currently pathetic life changed forever.

Someone pulled your would-be rapist from your body, the deed not yet having taken place thankfully and you watched as in one quick motion, the saviour shot the other man right in the crotch, piercing screams of agony echoing through deserted alleyways. The figure had leant over, snarling down with venom. "That's what fucking shits like you deserve." Two more shots were fired, both in the head and the killer turned to you, eyes flashing in the darkness. His narrow gaze took in your appearance, filthy jeans and underwear round your ankles, dirt under your nails, fear on your face. There was something else there too, something he hadn't been able to place at first but it became obvious soon.

A pale hand had helped you up and you returned your clothing to normal, all the while staring into the impossibly coloured orbs that scrutinised your form. "What are you doing here?" The voice was smooth like silk as he made his assessment. Your skin was still relatively clean, hair combed at some point today and he saw you had a small rucksack that was quite intact. This woman hadn't been destitute for long, a few months, half a year maybe. Also, there was something about her. A beauty that excited him, body still alluring underneath the now slightly baggy clothes. The main thing though was your eyes. Fire burnt deep in there, fight along with a hint of desperation. What a wonderful combination. And when you had spoken, it sealed the deal.

"What am I doing here? About to get fucking raped, that's what I'm doing here, asshole." Testing the waters, the man responded darkly.

"That's no way to talk to the person who just fucking saved you, whore. Now answer me correctly. What are you fucking doing here? I want to know." Waiting for confirmation, a slight tinge of longing crossed the face he glared at closely.

"Sorry. Thank you. I'd better be going now." There it was. Priding himself in his ability to read people well, the man smirked. This could be the type of person he'd been waiting to meet all of his life.

"Why didn't you go to one of those fucking hostels? Beaten wives anonymous?"

"He'd have found me. First place to look." The depressed and honest voice was quiet and submissive, a mumble that did a variety of things to him.

"He must have done a fucking number on you."

"Why do you say that?" Whoever this guy with the gun was, something strange was happening. He seemed interested, a reaction that was wholly unexpected.

"Look at yourself. Half of you wants to tear the fucking world apart, the rest appears to be a scared little shit who needs a hug." Gesturing with the weapon, he swept it around the narrow street, taking in the desolate reality that was your temporary home. "You like it here?"

"Obviously fucking not." The spark came out again, delicious.

"Well, come on then." He turned and walked off, but you stayed rooted to the spot. It was the only real conversation you'd had in months, another human being that spoke with smug indifference, betrayed by the way his eyes had lit up with a kind of fascination. But would you really just start following a complete stranger who had recently murdered someone in front of you? "I said come on. Unless you want to stay here, rooting around in shit? Makes no difference to me." That sounded like a blatant lie and curiosity got the better of you. Grabbing your bag, you stepped carefully around the dead body, staring down as you passed by.

Alleys were taken, a zig zag of a journey that made your head spin, the gun still in the pale hand of the one who led you to god knows where. Couldn't be worse than what you had just left behind, surely? He had been right before. Strength and defiance came out in you when needed, easy to channel like turning on a switch inside, however the lack of self esteem was something that couldn't be ignored for long, the need to comply and try to make people accept you manifesting in a more timid persona. A strange mix, granted, but it was the shitty psychological make up you had been given. The fact this man had picked this all up in such a short space of time was intriguing and that alone made you rush behind him to wherever the trip may take you.

"What's your name?"

"(F/N)."

"Well, (F/N). I'm Levi. We're here."

~~~~~~

The door of your building dragged you from the daydream, the memories that you relived time and time again right now as you still tried to fathom how you'd got here. It was probably quite simple, the basic human need to be wanted, something that disgusted you. Why am I so fucking weak? Sure, go out and threaten people, kill them, whatever. But underneath you would always be that meek woman who longed for real love. Sighing, you pushed the entry buzzer, angling your face to the camera so whoever was working could see who was asking to be let in. Instantly you were allowed through and with determined steps, you made your way down the carpeted halls, up highly polished stairs to the room that was home.

Steadying your nerves, you opened up. Before any words could be spoken, pain dragged across your face and you staggered sideways, hands clutching at the small table to stop yourself falling, knee brushing the ground. The strong fist that had just struck your cheek was still clenched but hung by the man's side as you clambered to your feet, eyes down. "Want to tell me what the fuck that was all about?" You'd been wrong to snap at him on the phone earlier. You deserved this.

"Sorry Levi."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"Sorry." Louder this time, you shuffled on the spot, hoping it was enough.

"That's better." Previously tensed arms were wrapped around you, holding you tight as a hand stroked your hair. "Now, what happened (F/N)?" Telling him the story, you muttered into his neck, enjoying the closeness and physical contact. The tale was met by a small laugh and you were taken over to the large couch, sitting cuddled together like a regular couple just having a chat. "You made quite the fucking mess then?"

"Yea, it's going to take them ages to clean that shit up."

"Good girl. I can always count on you to make an amazing fucking impression."

"So what next?" The whereabouts of your rival still remained shrouded in secrecy, you didn't even know what he looked like.

"Just keep going. We'll smoke the bastard out soon enough. Now go take a shower. You smell like shit."

Standing under the water, you let it run down your body, washing away the remnants of blood and the stink of shady locations. It allowed you time to crawl back inside your mind, thoughts on the first day you'd set foot in this place.

~~~~~~

People had been milling around in the large room, a buzz of activity despite the late hour and you gazed at them all, trying your best not to look as intimidated as you felt. A few glances were passed your way but mostly you were ignored. Drinks were gulped, drugs taken and money counted. Tables were covered in firearms, small bags of narcotics and rolls of cash, possibly the most blatant criminal den ever. Your new companion exchanged some words with a blonde man who shot you a look, smile on his face as he sized up the guest. Something was passed between them and a delicate finger beckoned you to continue the journey.

Leaving the smoky room behind, stairs were climbed, wood scrubbed clean and shining brilliantly as you ascended. The destination had been reached and the door was held open. Scuttling through, you stared at your surroundings, plush furniture that screamed luxury, artwork and bookshelves on the walls next to a generous sized drinks cabinet. Two doors sat to the side and you were pointed to one. "Bathroom's through there. Take your time." Turning slowly, you started to wonder if this had been a monumental fuck up on your part. Of course, you had little left to cling on to, no family to contact for help, no home and no husband anymore. If this was to be where you finally met your end, at least it was cosy and warm. You hadn't realised how much you'd missed things like running water.

Grey eyes just looked vacantly over, small smirk on thin lips that seemed mildly interested in what you'd do next. It was like you were some kind of experiment. "Um, why are you helping me?" Speaking softly, you tried to figure out what was going on but all you drew was a blank.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I'm a stranger?"

"So am I, but here you are, (F/N)."

"What do you want from me?" There was a slight amount of force behind your words this time and a flicker of silver crossed the man's gaze.

"Many, many things (F/N). But first, I want you to fucking shower." Fear and excitement rushed through your veins at his proclamation and you nodded. The way he stood, so casual yet imposing, the look in his eyes that pinned you in place, the obvious power under his clothes; these were all things that made you choose there and then to see where this would lead. That, and the damned inbuilt desire to please others.

It was the most refreshing, euphoric moment in your life. He'd left a disposable razor out and you gladly took advantage, feeling more feminine with every stroke up your legs. Jets of steaming hot water eased your aches and pains, eyes closing as soap cleaned months of filth from living on the streets and you smiled, a sincere expression that hadn't been seen in so long. Levi stood leaning against the door frame, watching the happiness cross your face at such a simple home comfort. Smirking, he trailed his stare down your body, slightly clouded by the hazy glass of the cubicle but he could still make out the figure as you turned to stand with your back to him. If he had you pegged correctly, which he most probably did, this would be fun. Rarely did someone appear with a personality that was so strong yet so weak all at the same time, something extremely appetizing to his twisted mind.

This woman could be an asset, useful in his line of work but most likely also incredibly compliant. The reason for your situation had been clear, the way you had eyed him with both suspicion and yearning had told him all he needed to know - as long as he lavished you with attention, you'd be sure to do anything he asked. Or more correctly, ordered. Shaking his head, Levi felt shivers at the prospect and left to allow you some privacy.

Oblivious to the man's thoughts, you shut off the water reluctantly and stepped out onto the fluffy mat, toes curling in the decadent fabric. A towel had been left along with a brush, but it didn't bother you that he must have come in here whilst you showered. Hell, he had met you with your trousers down, fully exposed already. Clothes sat on a small cabinet to the side, clearly male garments but he wasn't a large person so they would probably be only a tad too big for you. Not that you minded, they were clean and dry, a far cry from your old ones.

Once you had sorted yourself out, you glanced in the mirror. Staring back at you was a thinner than usual face, malnutrition having taken it's toll. Your lids were heavy and dark, not surprising as you had barely slept in months but at least you weren't dirty anymore. Levi looked up from where he sat on the sofa as you shuffled through, white shirt hanging loosely over a pair of black shorts. His underwear had been the only thing he could think to provide, and it had paid off. You looked divine. Grime-free, the woman was even more beautiful than he had first imagined, (h/c) locks and (e/c) eyes perfect in every way. The fact you wore his clothes was ridiculously desirable and he patted the couch to invite you to join him.

Wine was offered along with something that made you nearly squeal. A brown bag which contained the most amazing looking fast food. Someone must have been sent out to fetch it. You'd made your own assumptions whilst in the bathroom. Levi had to be some kind of leader, boss, whatever they named it in these circles, but it was plain to see he called the shots based on his accommodation alone. He watched with a smile as you wolfed down the sustenance hungrily whilst still retaining a semblance of manners. Good. That was pleasing.

"Nice?"

"Thank you, yes. That was fantastic."

"I'm glad. Drink your wine." The insistence concerned you slightly, what if it was spiked? That thought was dispelled in a split second as another offering was made. White powder.

"Um, no thanks."

"You don't even know what it fucking is."

"Still, I'll say no."

"Honestly, I think you'll like it, (F/N)."

"No!" Forcefully declining, the fury was released and you glared with burning eyes. The man's lips twitched and you realised your mistake all too late. As far as slaps went, his was the harshest you'd ever felt, face stinging with familiar pain as slits of molten steel eyes bored into you.

"I'll be straight with you (F/N). I'm not doing all of this for fucking charity. Respect me, and I'll respect you. Do as I say and you'll get something I know you want." He was calm despite the obvious wrath that lay beneath.

"What do I want?" Whispering, you felt caught. This was an odd situation you'd wound up in, but something told you to go with it, take the chance to turn your life around, even if it meant submitting to the dangerous man. God knows you were good at that.

"You want to be needed. Taken care of. Noticed. Loved, even. I can give you that as long as you follow my instructions and keep a handle on that fucking temper." Stroking your red cheek, Levi read your open features. You'd been broken down before he'd even laid eyes on you, wonderfully bare and ready to be compliant. "Can you do that (F/N)? Give yourself to me completely?" He was scarily astute, having no real evidence of your past but he had honed in on your deepest wishes.

"Yes." It was almost non-existent.

"Sorry?"

"I said yes, Levi."

~~~~~~

Back to reality and now rid of any sign of the recent murder, you walked downstairs, people slipping past as they went about their late night business. Striding into the main room with an air of authority, some nods were offered but mostly you were avoided. Over the past three years, they had come to realise what you were capable of and how protected you had always been. To fuck with this woman would surely end badly, either by her hand or that of their boss. A bold figure approached and you stared with disinterest, previous work persona still in place. It rarely slipped in public, giving you a fearful demeanour, one which was usually only cracked by Levi and this guy.

"Hey (F/N), help you out? I have everything a lady could want." The brunette was always cheeky, silly grin on his face as he gesticulated to the table full of drugs, things you could just take if you so wished and fully intended to do so. 

"Piss off Eren." He didn't falter, just hung around as he watched you cast an expert gaze over the illegal substances. Finding what you were after, you grabbed it and glared at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Nothing (F/N). I love our little chats."

"You've got a serious problem, you know that?"

"Yea, you. Those (e/c) eyes do it to me every time." For some reason he got away with this, never being reprimanded for the outrageous flirting. He was one of Levi's favourites, found one day stealing food from a supermarket lorry as it unloaded. The playful personality could be switched at any moment though and you knew it, having witnessed first hand how he changed into a veritable psychopath when needed.

"Just keep dreaming, squirt. Go hit on someone your own age. I'm not a cradle snatcher."

"Hey! I'm not that much younger than you?" He'd managed it again and you smiled. The way he stood, hands on hips and puffing his chest out was too funny to keep up the stony exterior. Eren was one of your favourites, too.

"Fuck off. Now go catalogue this shit." Ruffling his already dishevelled hair, you winked and left him to it, the grin back on his face.

"Love you too (F/N)!" Sticking up your middle finger, you climbed the stairs once more, ready to start to unwind with what would be the biggest joint in life.


	2. Second Thoughts

Lying on the bed, you watched as Levi paced around in just his boxers, phone in hand, shouting down the receiver. Someone had fucked up massively and they were now getting the verbal assault that would likely precede the physical. You had no idea who it was or what they'd done, but the man who stalked in front of you was livid. So much for a nice, easy Sunday morning. While he admonished the employee, you dragged on your cigarette and stared out of the room towards the sofa, recalling the first proper conversation the two of you had. More frequently now than usual, you again cast your mind back to the past without any solid reason as to why.

~~~~~~

After you had practically promised yourself to Levi, he smiled. "You won't regret it. I assure you. So, let's get to know each other, yes?" Sitting back, he sipped at his wine and gazed straight at you, the woman who had just agreed to obey him at all times. He knew the results, but not the catalyst. "Tell me about your ex." With slight trepidation, you began, explaining the short relationship that ended so explosively. A silver stare held you in place, eyes alive and needing more information on the physical abuse.

"Did you like it?"

"No."

"Why not, (F/N)?" He sounded like he was analysing you, picking into your mind to find out what made you tick, dissecting almost.

"He didn't love me." It was the first time you had spoken out loud what you knew was the sad truth. A life of being beaten down, both body and mind had created this side of your personality, you were sure of that. Suddenly, Levi shot forwards wanting to check something he thought he'd seen when you showered, a faint hint that excited him. Fingers pulled at the shirt hem and he raised it, no protests from the woman at all. What he expected was indeed there, pinkish shapes in a v, the unmistakable burn marks of an iron, about five in total on your sides. Angling round, he glimpsed three more on your back. If she could handle that, what else? It wasn't that he was a sadist exactly, just incredibly aroused by the pain that people could have inflicted upon them and still keep going. It was both a mental and physical turn on. Yet something bothered him.

"Did you ever hurt the cunt back?" Darkness crossed his face and you frowned. Jealousy? Hatred? The man who had tried to attack you in the alley way earlier had been told he got what he deserved - did Levi just despise other people being as powerful as he was? Shaking your head, you took a large drink of wine as he continued. "But you could have. That fire, your fucking temper, why didn't you try?" His voice was steady and he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at the scars.

"What was the point in fighting for someone who couldn't give a shit?"

"Good answer. You're very honest."

"I hate liars."

"I admire your fucking candour, (F/N). Let's explore further. Why are you so fucked up?" You laughed as the shirt was finally dropped again and a cigarette was passed over, glass topped up. The man was deadly serious, though. If this was going to work, he had to know everything, your motivations, your past. He couldn't control you by force alone if the background wasn't clear.

"Ok, I'll go there." Breathing deeply on the amazingly satisfying smoke, you started to tell another story from your life, one that began with being orphaned at the age of five when both parents died in a car accident. Few memories of them remained and you had no other relatives that were contactable, so you found yourself in the soulless circle of social services. There had always been a violent streak in you, one that surfaced when threatened or the need to be strong came about, but mostly you were a quiet child. The need to please had certainly been a result of the treatment you received. Foster parents came and went, temporary placements being the most common but you took it personally, presuming they dumped you because you weren't good enough. That started the deep desire within to keep people happy, make them like you more by any means so they couldn't leave you again.

It didn't work. All it did was make you weak and open to being taken advantage of, something that seemed to dominate any kind of relationship you ever had. And now, apparently, this one too. Levi saw potential, a fragile yet powerful psyche that could be utilized. The only thing he had to do was give something no one had offered the woman before. Care.

"Thank you (F/N)." Feeling brave, the effects of alcohol slipping over you already, you asked your own question.

"What about you? What's your story?" He smirked. Any sign of frailty had gone, the strength was oozing from your voice like it had just needed a nudge. This would certainly be one of the best moves he'd ever made, finding you.

"Well, as you can see, I'm a prominent figure in the world of medicine. Top neurosurgeon, in fact." Pushing at the boundary, he wanted to see how far you could go in the safe environment.

"Cut the bullshit. I told you mine, now you tell me yours. You want to look after me? Let me in." Steady and defiant, you met his stare with ease. Levi screamed internally. Oh yes, this had been his lucky day.

"Alright. Seeing as you asked so nicely. How much do you know about investment banking?"

"Fuck off and just get on with it, you prick." There was an anger now, you were getting wound up all too easily, however your second mistake had just been made. Another slap to rival the first was your answer, open palm swishing through the air and a furious face was close, hand now gripping your chin to keep you in place.

"Don't be fucking rude. Where was the respect? Hmm? What did you agree to? Was it to insult me in my own home, call me fucking names?"

"N-no."

"No, (F/N). It wasn't. You want me to talk as openly as you did? Play by the rules or you get nothing. Now, what do you say?"

"Sorry Levi." Nodding, he released you. He'd provoked the reaction, obviously, but it was all in the name of research. He needed to know how easy it was to push your buttons and also had to make sure you understood the limits. So far he had unearthed your hatred for lies and now apparently lack of patience for bullshit. Leaning back again, he studied your now compliant stance, ground work having already been laid for him since you were five.

"I'm going to tell you to do things (F/N). Things that might make you feel fucking sick, but I think you can take it. With that in mind, do you want to revise your position?" Having no idea what might be in store, you still decided to continue with whatever this might be. Nothing much else was out there for you and the man was intriguing. Of course he was attractive too, danger accentuating that fact and you smiled lightly.

"No. I'll do it."

"Right answer. Ok, so what do you want to know?"

"You're in charge here, yes?" A wave of a hand told you the presumption was correct. "How long for? How did you end up here?"

"Long story, but I'll give you the short version." It was all he'd known and quickly moved through the ranks, fighting and killing his way to the top. Well, almost. There was one person above him but they didn't dirty their hands with the kind of work that went on here, preferring to stay separate and let Levi run things. That was fine with him. He spoke briefly about his upbringing, uncle acting as a guardian. The older man used to be a big shot, commanding fear and obedience, something that was all part of childhood for the person who sat beside you. Strict wasn't the word, more like being threatened every day if things weren't just so. Not much more was offered up on that, other than to say his relative was now washed up and insignificant, dragging his sorry ass round here occasionally. It left so many unanswered questions but you sensed a reticence so moved on.

"What do you do?"

"In what respect, (F/N)?" More wine was poured and he could see you becoming foggy, assuming alcohol hadn't been tasted for some time.

"Like, I saw the drugs, you obviously have a gun, but what's a day in the life of Levi like?" Giggling, you realised how stupid the question sounded but it had just spilled out of your fuzzy brain. The man smiled slightly, finding the light hearted occurrence amusing and also quite adorable. He hadn't bet on that kind of emotion to surface when he had embarked upon this liaison.

"Well, normally I shout a lot. People piss me off." Sipping his drink, he lit another two cigarettes and passed one to the woman, the lopsided grin on her face confirming the ease in which she had become drunk. "But to answer more correctly, as a unit we have control over most of this city's drug supply, weapons trade, illegal gambling and we also loan money to those who can't get it elsewhere. And when they don't pay, or have nothing of interest to us, we kill them." It didn't shock you. That kind of thing had already been witnessed first hand. "Or, if someone wants a person to disappear, we can do that for a price."

"Sounds exciting."

"It can be. Some days are just plain fucking dull, though."

"How many people have you murdered?"

"Don't know. It's inconsequential. Now my turn." Levi got close again, eyes watching for any kind of flicker or sign of what you really thought. "If I told you to, would you kill someone for me?" Considering the question, you gazed back. Life hadn't been kind to you, why give it anything in return? If you were to be going head first into this, cards had to be laid on the table, no room for deceit or trickery. Shrugging, you finished the last of your wine and let out an involuntary hiccup. It had been so long since you'd had a drink and you were fairly embarrassed to be so hammered so soon. You used to be able to handle quite a bit. All or nothing, in or out. This was it.

"If they deserve it, why the fuck not?" Rewarded with a wink, you smiled. It was obviously the right way to respond. Levi was still insanely near to you, noses almost touching and it would be so easy to just take his pout into a kiss. You weren't in the habit of throwing yourself at men, they just kind of found you, always the bad ones too and this guy was no different. Wondering what he really wanted out of this little arrangement, you tried to get a read on him, anything from the smug exterior. The eyes were usually a good place to start and you saw a strange collaboration of interest and appreciation. Perhaps he'd been telling the truth when he promised you care and attention in exchange for total obedience. Your reverie was broken by soft words.

"I think that's enough for today. Can I get you anything? Are you still hungry?" Yes, definitely care was in there.

"No thank you. I feel a bit sick to be honest."

"No fucking shit (F/N). Your current tolerance level is laughable. Right. Let's get you to bed." Despite the violent nature of his job and the way he had struck you twice this evening, gentle hands helped you up and led you to the other door, the bedroom. Pulling back the silk sheets, he fussed around you, tucking your body in and brushing hair from your face. "Sleep now (F/N). I've got some shit to do but I'll be back soon." Before he shut the light off, Levi stood by the entrance and looked over. You were deep in slumber already, face serene and still. So beautiful.

He quietly left the living quarters and made his way downstairs, a few people still milling about. The man who he had met on his way in earlier smiled. "Where did you find her, Levi? She smelt like despair."

"Not anymore she doesn't, Mike."

"You filthy little fuck."

"Nothing like that. I'm a gentleman, remember?"

"Anything you say, boss. So what's the deal?"

"I think I might have stumbled upon a rare gem. She could be very fucking useful."

~~~~~~

"Oi, I'm talking to you." The call had been finished and you snapped out of it, memory shut off as you dragged yourself to the here and now to see Levi lying next to you.

"Sorry. Everything ok?"

"No. I need you to do some cleaning up, tie up fucking loose ends."

"No problem."

"Take Eren. He's bored." Levi treated him like some kind of son and if truth be told, so did you, pandering to his childish outbursts and often brash personality.

"When?"

"Not yet. Too fucking dark still. And I haven't said good morning properly." Smirking, he leant over and placed a series of gentle kisses on your lips, savouring the softness and showing his woman the love she deserved. The bruise on your face was fading, something that was starting to gnaw at him but he wouldn't let it become anything right now. You'd spoken well out of turn the other day and deserved to be punished. Now it was all about passion, though. Shuffling out of his underwear, he let his erection spring free from the restrictive fabric and sighed as your hands explored his body. He could be rough, so could you, but mornings were always a placid affair. No need to start the day off on the wrong foot.

"Mmm (F/N), I can't get enough of you." Nibbling at your neck, he mumbled against your skin, totally enraptured as always even after three years. Some might get bored with their partners, but he never tired of his girl. Equally, you were infatuated still, always eager to spend time with him, feel his pleasing touch on you, let him show his emotions. Any violence was forgotten as you gripped onto his back, a sign of impatience. 

"Levi, please." Climbing on top, he gazed down at the need in your gorgeous face, loving how you were his and his alone. 

"God (F/N), so insatiable." Pushing up slowly, two gasps sounded out in the silent room and as he was about to fill you completely, a knock rattled the main door. "Fuck off. Now." Starting up the deliciously strong thrusts, you matched his motions and sighed. Despite his growl towards whoever was interrupting, his expression looked so at peace and content. That was until the banging started again. "Are you shitting me? People are trying to fuck in here." His eyes never left yours, it wasn't the first time you'd been disturbed and it wouldn't be the last, but it never failed to excite you that little bit more. "Jesus (F/N), I'm not stopping now. I need you."

"Don't you dare stop Levi…yes…that's it."

"Fuck…you're incredible." Taking your mouth in a deep kiss, he moaned as tongues played lightly, keeping with the languid tone of the moment. You rolled him over and sat up, straddling his body and writhing with the same deliberate pace. Fingers brushed up and down your body, squeezing and delighting in everything they touched as his member stroked in and out of you with amazing results. 

"Ahh Levi…mmm…" You liked to take control like this, send him crazy and you leant down slightly to press your hands against his hard chest, breasts pushed together for his benefit. It was all too easy for you to be a tease and he adored it. The next heavy rap on the door was more insistent and a voice joined it this time. 

"We have a problem." Connie. The bald fuck.

Gripping your hips, Levi shouted back. "We're well aware. Now piss off."

"It's something else…guy…down the…cocaine." His words were muffled and made no sense. It was your turn to call out as you increased your speed on the man below.

"Either wait or come in, I can't hear a fucking word you're saying." Connie paused and scratched the back of his head. It was a double edged sword. If he were to walk in, it would be easier to impart the information but no doubt he'd be reprimanded despite being asked to enter. Maybe the bedroom door was shut, though; he could get closer without perving over the couple. A cry of pleasure filtered through and he made the sensible choice to wait, let them finish. Another figure joined him on the top floor, one that wouldn't have any issues just strutting in. 

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting, Mike."

"What for? Fucking Christmas?"

"Fuck yes!" The shout from inside advised the blonde what was going on and he smirked.

"I got this." Opening the door, he stepped in with his head down and yelled over the voices that had become more unhinged. "That guy intercepted our drugs. Stole the lot."

"Fucking hell…goddammit, faster…shit…" Levi was not about to cease proceedings, neither were you. Mike had caught an eyeful or two of you before and in honesty, you gave no shits at all. A dangerous profession meant that death could lurk around any corner so you had to make the most of life. 

"Jesus Levi…ahh…ahh god yes…" The bed was being abused, creaks from exhausted springs and strained wood joining the calls of the two of you and the hold on your hips became painful. That was a sure signal and you moved with urgency, pace unreal as your man pushed upwards in sync, snarl spilling from his lips. 

"Oh fuck, there we go…shit..!" With a loud shout, he held on to the last threads of sanity until he felt you tighten. Words weren't available to express how electrified you were, so all that came out was a string of high pitched squeals which punctuated each thrust and both of you released, orgasms sending you reeling and filling your bodies with unbelievable ecstasy.

Shaking, you flopped down and sloppily kissed Levi's mouth, the actions returned as arms wrapped around you, two panting messes tangled together on the mattress. "I love you (F/N), you little shit."

"Love you too, fuck face." It was the only time you got away with insults as he knew they held nothing but reverence. Sharing a smile, you once again felt satisfied with how this was, any sense of making the wrong decision washed away and your earlier daydream was forgotten. It was all you could have wanted - someone to call your own, another human who loved you as much as you did them, a sense of belonging.

"You guys finished yet?"

"Piss off Mike, give us a fucking minute." You grinned as you replied and rolled sideways, reaching out for the tissues. Grabbing some, you passed the box over as you started to scan for clothing. Pulling on one of Levi's t-shirts, you retrieved some clean knickers from the drawer. All your lover bothered with was a new pair of boxers. Padding through to the living area, hair messy and breath still fast, you smiled over to the man outside the door. "Alright Connie?" He instantly looked down, not wanting to let the sometimes cold and calculating woman see him blush. All he was involved in was drug runs or dealing on street corners, nowhere near the heights that the others in the room went to. Everyone knew exactly what they could do without flinching and how much glee they seemed to gain from it.

"Yea, fine, thanks." Mumbling at his shoes, he heard laughter and glanced up, the female and the blonde man chuckling at his obvious discomfort. Levi, however, stalked right for him, eyes blazing and ready to snap. The fact he was only in underwear meant nothing. 

"What the fuck is going on? Aren't you supposed to be in charge of that shit?" A pale hand yanked Connie inside and the door was thrown shut, the scared bald man suddenly surrounded by what now looked like blood thirsty wolves.

"I, erm, I don't know what happened. He's good. Really good. Knew when and where the exchange was taking place and sent people to get there first."

"So you were fucking late?"

"N-no, no Levi, they were early. Both of them." So the people supplying this operation were ahead of schedule too. Suspicious minds working, you all stood and considered what this might mean. A mole? Tainted vendors? You voiced a thought. 

"Maybe we should use someone else?"

"Use someone else? What the fuck do you mean? Shall we just pick up the phone directory and find a new bunch of cocaine manufacturers? See who has discount vouchers for first time buyers?" Levi was pissed at the situation, whoever had spoken next would have suffered the brunt of his rage but it still angered you, that patience trickling away instantly to reveal the temper that was always ready to go.

"Shut the fuck up, it was just a fucking suggestion." It was like you couldn't help it, or maybe you knew exactly what you were doing. Connie watched with wide eyes and he thought he saw you smirk slightly as a fist was pulled back, hand gripping the woman's shoulder as the punch landed harshly into her stomach. A sound of air being released sharply made the shaven headed man wince and Mike looked away. He knew what happened if you were rude, had seen it before but it was still uncomfortable to watch. For Connie though, this was all new and he stared with an open mouth as you coughed slightly, bent over but that small upturn was still on your lips. Fucking weird.

Levi grabbed your hair and yanked your head back up, face to face now as the sneer on his lips came into view. "Don't be fucking smart, (F/N). Go and get fucking dressed, sort that shit out with Eren. I want you out of my sight."

"Sorry Levi. I'm going." Sloping off, you went to find appropriate clothes and rubbed your abdomen. It reminded you of a question he had once asked - did you like it? Now there was love, it was definitely bearable, but maybe you were taking it a step too far? Once ready, you hurried past the three men and ran down the stairs two at a time, sure to find Eren in the kitchen at breakfast time.

Back on the top floor, Connie had been dismissed and Mike spoke quietly to his friend as the grumpy man boiled the small kettle. "I know it's none of my business, but…"

"No, it's none of your fucking business."

"Just hear me out? We've known each other a fucking long time and I'm well aware of how easily you snap." A growl was made in warning, but he continued anyway. "But why like that with (F/N)? You love her, right?"

"We have an agreement."

"That was three years ago, Levi."

"And it still stands."

"Just don't do something you'll feel guilty about later."

"Fuck off Mike." His friend left him alone and he scowled down at the tea that was brewing, conflict tearing at him. Levi already felt guilty. The arrangement was perhaps indeed outdated and with every blow he inflicted to your body he had the same evil joy, however it was now along with the unknown addition of sorrow. You liked it too, he wasn't blind and he didn't want to deny his love any pleasure but maybe it had gone far enough, time to rein in his destructive side. He'd see what happened next time. There was always a next time.


	3. Blood Ties

Two bodies paced the streets, lazy Sunday giving them plenty of room, not many people around to get in the way. The situation was simple - someone was supposed to have collected some money but ended up getting themselves killed instead. Stupid rookies. So now you and Eren were tasked with correcting both issues. Body location and cash retrieval, nothing new for the pair. "So (F/N), Connie tells me he walked in on a bit of a moment earlier?" The tone of his voice was filthy and blatantly asking for elaboration, something you wouldn't be entertaining. 

"Shut up Eren and concentrate. That piece of shit could be anywhere, you don't want to get hurt."

"Stop mothering me, it's fucked up."

"Then behave like an adult."

"I know one way I could show…ouch!" A slap to the back of the brunette's head stopped him and he grumbled, fed up of being wrapped in cotton wool. He was strong and capable, but the couple smothered him sometimes. The silence was nice and you lit a cigarette, venturing back inside to relive another memory from your past.

~~~~~~

"Today?"

"Yes, (F/N). I think you're ready."

"But…"

"Do as I say, don't make me throw your ass back onto the streets. I rather like you being around."

"Ok. Sorry Levi."

"Thank you. Now take this." The knife gleamed in the dim light from the bedroom lamp as you lay naked in bed. You'd been here four months and apart from your first evening in the house, almost every day had included sex at least once. From the outset it had been intense, sometimes fuelled by an argument or alcohol but always insanely gratifying. Drugs had been offered out of politeness at first, but you had never accepted. Levi didn't partake either, preferring just to traffic them and eventually he had stopped asking if you wanted any. You knew where they were if the fancy took you. The others in the house had been introduced to your quiet side, a sense of something dangerous following you wherever you went, though.

Food was produced regularly, your wellbeing checked on and clothes ordered online to another address, one which someone had to go and collect for you. He most certainly kept to his word, spending time with you and chatting on any subject you wished, attention showered down with enthusiasm. Instances of disobedience had been endured, the stupid ability of yours to let your emotions get the better of you leading to punishment, always with good reason. Slowly, the occurrences were lessening as you turned your efforts towards learning.

Levi was teaching you the ways of his profession, how to fight, hold yourself, let the fury out along with disdain for whoever you came across. You knew the external players, those to steer away from right now and others that were easy targets. Numerous trips out had been made to obtain debts owed, deliver weapons, check on business and it had been eye opening, an excitement awoken that you never knew was there. All the while, a steely glare watched as each visit added confidence and the man allowed you to take the lead on a few occasions, effectively letting out the bitch within and intimidating men into paying their dues. The fire had been stoked expertly and he was pleased with the progress, once again convinced he had made a brilliant discovery.

Tonight he was stepping it up a notch, taking you into a situation where murder was almost certain. He was sure it would be your making, the pivotal point in which you would flourish and realise the true calling for your sometimes tempestuous nature. As he gave you the gift, Levi saw the brightness in your pretty (e/c) eyes and smiled. It was definitely going to be fun.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Not a word usually used to describe a knife, but never mind.

"You're welcome. Hey." The dark haired man leant over and took your lips into a sweet kiss. "You'll be fucking great out there, I know it. And I'll be right with you, ok?" Holding your free hand, he gripped tight and made sure he held your gaze. "I won't let anything happen to you. No one's going to touch my girl, got that?"

"Got it."

"Good. Right. We'd better get some fucking clothes on." The caring, protective nature of the often aggressive male was heart warming and you smiled. Finally you had met someone willing to accept you and vice versa. From your chats, you'd discovered that Levi usually led a rather lonely existence, fleeting liaisons here and there but no one ever held his concentration for long. Either that or they had no interest in his moody personality. Whichever it was, no chance to become close to anyone had ever presented itself until now and he regularly showed you how special you were to him in what would be seen by anyone else to be a ridiculously fucked up relationship.

Before you entered the location of tonight's mission, a quick but heated embrace was shared, the adrenaline showing itself in physical form as your mouths connected hungrily. Clinging together under the moonlight you swapped smiles, unspoken words of love and luck. It was time. Taking a deep breath, you let the now finely tuned snappy disposition rise to the surface and threw the door open, a small game of poker being played in the tiny, dusty back room of a shop. Faces stared up, wondering who the fuck this woman was but also seeing the dull, lifeless way she looked around like she owned the place.

"You know who I've come for, don't be shy. Give the man some space." Chairs pushed backwards quickly, the sound of wood on tile screeching in your ears but you remained calm, enjoying yourself more than you had thought you might. One person was left at the table, tiny collection of gambling chips and a set of car keys previously having been pushed into the stake pile. He was going for broke, in more ways than one. Levi stayed in the shadows, out of view and observing closely. So far so good he thought, pride blooming in his chest as he watched you casually take a seat opposite the target.

"So. I hear you might have some information we'd be interested in, but for some reason you just won't play nice. Fancy telling me? I'm a good listener?" He had no idea who you were, however the words you spoke made it clear who you worked for. Levi's crew had been sniffing around, trying to elicit details on an imminent weapons shipment that he wasn't part of but was privy to. He was known as a bit of a snitch, so they had pounced. Nothing had been given yet other than a few black eyes to his interrogators and despite the glare he was being treated to, he was sure it would be another disappointment for the group. 

"I don't know anything."

"Wrong." With unbelievable speed, you were beside him, holding his hand to the table as the blade pinned it down, metal stabbing through flesh, tendons and bones and he screamed, a blood curdling sound. Struggling with futility, he thrashed and wailed, however it was useless - his other arm was twisted behind his back so he couldn't pull the knife out to liberate himself. 

"Fuck ok, ok, I'll tell you! Just…argh shit! Just let me go!"

"No. Information first, freedom later." You didn't even know the guy's name, didn't care. This was amusing. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to give you more incentive?" Wrenching the blade out with a twist, you heard another yell and held it up against the man's neck, pressing in harshly as you whispered in his ear. "Don't doubt it. I will kill you, just give me an excuse. Please." Heart beating faster than ever before, you smiled. Getting into fights with kids and also adults when you were younger was always a thrill, a way to release the pent up anger and hatred you had for them as well as yourself, but this...this was the biggest high you'd experienced. Power and control - a wonderful pairing that made you feel like you ruled the world.

"Ok! It's happening next week!" Digging the sharp edge into your prisoner's throat, you let him know that more was expected. "At the old gas station outside town, the one with the big statue of…argh!" It could only have been one place, a disused rest stop that had a giant plastic hotdog out the front, spooky blank stare on it's painted eyes. Now you had the information, what next? More pressure had been applied to shut him up, but did you leave it at that? Glancing up, you saw two slits of silver watching from the darkness outside and a barely noticeable nod of the head. You understood. This man should have given this intelligence up a long while ago, he'd wasted valuable time and now had incurred the wrath of the boss and his new protegé.

"Thank you very much for that. Too little too late though, I'm afraid." Fistful of hair, you tugged his head back and heard shocked gasps around the room. You'd totally forgotten anyone else was here as you stared down at your victim while he begged for his life. 

"Please…please don't…I'll tell you everything I know, there's more stuff going on…" Another flick of the eyes towards the door and you received a signal again. 

"You haven't got anything else I fucking want. Pathetic." And that was it. Your first kill. It was easy, too easy perhaps as the blade shot across his pliable flesh and severed channels that were needed to sustain life. The only thing that mildly shocked you was the mess, not prepared for just how much blood there was going to be and the way it burst forth so strongly. Great. You were covered in it, warm liquid that stained your hands, arms, splattered on your face and clothes.

"Fucking hell." Muttering, you shoved the dead man's head and let it roll forwards, now useless as you wiped your palms down the front of your black coat. Scanning the room, scared faces looked back at you, staring with horror at the woman who had droplets of red peppering her cheeks. "It's been real. See you around." Giving them a small smile that was nothing but evil, you strode away into the night, joining your hidden partner and the two of you swiftly but confidently walked off.

"Did you have to get yourself in such a fucking state, (F/N)? Come here." A small handkerchief was raised and you stopped to allow Levi to dab at your face, removing the ghoulish appearance from the often sweet visage. It was gentle and efficient, delicate touch cleaning away any sign of the murderous trophies. "There. Much better." Soft lips were pressed onto yours as you realised there was absolutely no hint of guilt within you at just having taken a life. The guy had been trouble in the past, or so you had been told and there was no reason to doubt Levi's story. Grey eyes searched your steady gaze, no signal of any remorse or disgust within the (e/c) pools that he could get lost in sometimes. A smirk crossed his lips, a devilish one and he nodded. "I knew you'd be ready. How do you feel?"

"Honestly Levi? I feel nothing."

"Nothing?" Maybe he hadn't awoken what he had hoped for after all, no realisation or epiphany, no cruel joy. Fuck. "What do you mean, nothing?"

"Well you said he deserved it? Hurt some of your people once? So no, I feel nothing towards him." Mentally unclenching, the man who had been frowning started to smile again.

"No, you stupid shit." He said it with a loving tone, hand reaching up to wipe a missed piece of blood with the cloth. "Not about him. About what you did."

"Oh. That part was fun."

"Explain, (F/N)." Walking once more, you were passed a lit cigarette and with a lazy grin, you tried to put the sensations in a verbal form.

"Being able to decide if someone lives or dies, it's…I don't know. Thrilling?" Nodding, Levi understood wholly.

"It certainly is. I could tell you were enjoying yourself. First time I laid eyes on you, I knew you'd be a fucking psycho."

"What?" Reaching home, you paused by the main door to hear his reasoning.

"Desperation and rage. That's what radiated from you that night and if I'm being truthful, it was fucking exhilarating to see. I had to have you."

"Why, Levi?" He'd never really discussed the day you met, imparted no background on his motivations.

"Inside first. You're filthy."

~~~~~~

Green eyes swam into view and you focussed, unaware how long you'd been stood there like a mannequin, stock still and gazing off into the distance. "You alright, (F/N)?"

"Yea, sorry Eren. Caught up in a little world of my own there. Right, let's get this started." Slumped against the wall behind a stack of crates was your fallen comrade, the relatively new recruit who you personally thought was a bit wet behind the ears for all this. He looked too nice. A gun shot wound was clear on his chest, red sticky liquid just starting to congeal as this had happened only a couple of hours earlier, intended victim becoming the attacker. With that dead stare looking up at you in an almost accusing way, you knelt and checked the corpse's pockets. Anyone affiliated with your group knew better than to carry ID, anything with a real name and you were glad to see this man was no different. All he had was a burner phone and his gun, useless really. Should have drawn first.

Stashing the weapon, you sighed as the younger man behind let out a mumbled collection of solemn words. "God Marco, stupid guy. He trusted people too much, that was his problem." You got the impression they'd known each other before working together, chats held quietly in corners but you didn't press for clarification. Joining you on the ground, Eren scrutinised the scene, checking for any dropped items or clues that would suggest his colleague had been here, apart from the body, of course. Nothing seemed to be visible and he watched the woman by his side sit back and look up, scanning for cameras or windows that might provide a view of the area. Regardless of your relatively protective nature for him, business was always in the forefront. The brunette had no clue where you came from or what brought you here, all he knew was that a kind of sad acceptance sprung from you, along with the somewhat stone cold exterior.

"We can't do much more now. Call for a car, we'll go find the asshole who did this." Nodding at the plan of action, Eren fished his phone from his pocket and dialled to instruct someone to come and collect the body. As he spoke, you brought Marco's gun out again, turning it over and inspecting the as yet non- discharged item. Your preference was the knife that went everywhere you did, the personal touch. It meant you could get closer to people, smell their fear before inflicting damage. Bullets had their place, of course, but they were so inelegant. The male was finishing his conversation and stretched, the handle of his own weapon sticking out from the waist band of his jeans. He rarely used it either, instead relying on the river of injustice and fury that ran inside of him. The man's past was fraught and destructive, yet another perfect example of how Levi seemed to recognise potential that could be harnessed.

Information on your next visit had been given already, location of the person Marco was supposed to collect a debt from clear in your mind as the two of you waited for the vehicle. The slaughtered employee would not be left alone. A tug in your stomach reminded you of the punch you'd received earlier, one which you were convinced was entirely asked for. There had been no need to react like that, you could have kept your mouth shut but it had been too tempting, an excellent opportunity to receive pain and also allow your lover to exercise his authority as he enjoyed to do. Did Levi know you had done it intentionally? For quite a while you'd gone without punishment, kept your temper and obeyed with blind love, however it had felt wrong, too safe and uneventful so you started to give him an excuse to strike again.

What you couldn't determine was whether it was the pain you liked or the dominance. Both were equally important you supposed, but there had to be a favourite. All the while though, you still wondered if there was something more to life. Did you have to go through this cycle again and again? Were you that internally weak? Maybe.

Bright teal eyes watched with slight concern as you clouded over again. Eren considered the woman and her partner to be the closest thing to family that he had, considering how useless and absent his actual blood relatives were. It worried him how often you lost concentration recently and Connie had mentioned more than just the awkward moment earlier. "(F/N)?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"What's going on? You seem distracted."

"Piss off Eren."

"No need to get angry. I just want to help." You hadn't meant to snap at him, it just came out so easily.

"Sorry. I'm fine though, honestly. Where's that fucking car?" Now was not the time to start having a heart to heart, a prospect that was unnerving at the best of times. Finally, the sound of a vehicle pulling up met your ears and footsteps came closer, two men appearing with grim expressions and a holdall. Presumably they'd have some kind of black bag in there to stow Marco in, carry his form up the quiet alleyway to their ride. Nods were exchanged and you gestured to Eren to leave them in peace, start the next part of your mission.

It was a dreary day already, faint drizzle falling and coating you in a fine mist of tiny droplets. Hands in pockets, you hung your head down against the moisture in the air, body slumped and brooding. Before you could start to reminisce once more, the figure who trotted along next to you spoke. "I get I'm not exactly known for my people skills (F/N), but I can tell something's bothering you. And Connie told me what happened." You stopped, still looking at the floor, journey and inclement weather forgotten as those words were uttered. Only the two in the room earlier had borne witness to the violence, Mike on quite a few occasions as he spent a lot of time with the couple. It was like there was something personal about it all, a moment not to be shared with others unless tempers flared and couldn't be contained.

It wasn't embarrassment that made you hesitate, or potentially appearing timid in front of another person, but it was who had challenged you. Since he had joined the organisation, you'd taken to his passionate and often fiery disposition, accepted the way he could fly off the handle over such insignificant things. In that respect, he reminded you of yourself. Other times, Eren would be so ridiculously cheeky, an awful flirt but also rather child-like. Having been pretty much ignored by his real family unless it was to be smacked around or told how useless he was, the young man had one day decided to fend for himself, coming and going from his house as he pleased. No one said anything, they didn't care and as time went on, the visits home became less frequent until they stopped altogether.

The brunette shacked up with friends, acquaintances and the like for a while but even that came to an end. One by one, they got caught or killed, perils of the kind of company he kept and eventually he was left with nothing again. Luckily for him, two people had been watching carefully, taking in his every move and eyeing up the way in which he could fist fight with incredible strength, a power born from the anger at his family. Alone for only three days, he had been approached by those he was now so close to as he tried to obtain food from a lorry, a couple who were both intimidating but radiated a warm protection. He had no issue following, understanding the rules perfectly - work for us, show loyalty and you'll never have to worry about where your next meal was coming from ever again.

Eren had integrated well, making friends easily with his boyish charm and becoming part of the furniture within days. A year and a half later and here he was, part of the extended unit, standing staring at you with troubled teal eyes, any hint of playful or boasting jibes gone to be replaced by sorrow. You felt terrible to hear that he knew what had happened, given his past. "Look, (F/N), I know you want to protect me, but you're not my mother. Let me help you too."

Raising your gaze, you tried to keep any sign of the remorse deep down, retain the stony face you wore most of the time but it was impossible with him. He always broke you with ease, the juvenile glare paired with his usual pose that demanded attention. "Eren, I don't need protection. You know what I'm able to do on a daily fucking basis." It was the worst attempt at a dismissal he had ever heard.

"Bullshit. Everyone has their demons, I know that as well as the next person. Sometimes I have no control over my actions, see red but I'd never hurt those I care about. What he's doing…"

"Leave him out of this."

"But…"

"I mean it, Eren."

"How can I leave Levi out of this? He fucking hit you, (F/N)! And I bet I know where that bruise on your face came from too, and all the others I've seen before." Petulant rant in flow, the man came closer, eyes burning as you tried to diffuse the situation.

"I misbehaved. I have my rules to follow, just like you do."

"So what? Step out of line and you get a punch to the gut? He's just as bad as my fucking parents."

"Don't say that." The quiet way you spoke was wretched, hating the fact that he had come from violence and was surrounded by it all the time. Surely he didn't need it at home, too. "Listen, you wouldn't understand. You know we love each other, right?"

"That's not the point. Love isn't enough sometimes."

"It's always enough, Eren." That threw him, the vehemence in your recently meek voice returning the woman to normal. He'd obviously touched a nerve.

"Ok, if you say so (F/N). But I'm not happy."

"Fuck off. You're never happy."

"I am when I get revenge. Let's go find that fucker." Smiling with evil enjoyment, the man tried to move it on as this was clearly not a conversation that would go any further, at least not today. Starting up your walk again, now totally wet and bedraggled looking, the two of you made determinedly for the destination and whoever had killed Marco.

"So where is it? Up here?" The abode of the person in debt was nearby, address committed to memory as to write anything down would be as stupid as carrying ID. You pointed at an old apartment block, one in need of a huge refurbishment that the landlord obviously couldn't be bothered to carry out. The bleak weather made it look even worse, dark bricks pock marked and uneven, main door covered in graffiti and rubbish piling up in bags by the front entrance. "Oh great. Another shit hole." Eren had become acclimatised to the living conditions back home, rooms on the lower level not as plush as the one upstairs but still luxury in comparison.

You had no idea of the person's identity, just the address so you hoped there was only one human being inside. Creeping up the concrete stairs, smell of drugs and shit in the communal area, you cursed the modern world. Money could be sent and received anonymously so all someone had to do was agree to a loan by phone or email. It could have ended badly, faceless entities borrowing and disappearing, but there was always a trail, a connection to the computer or mobile number and no one ever got away with not paying.

The right place had been reached, dimly lit hall showing you the scuffed green wood and tarnished metal numbers that made up this bastard's door. Exchanging a glance, Eren took the lead and kicked in the entryway, smashing small pieces of it from where the quite useless lock had been fixed. Shocked eyes looked over as the seated person inside scrabbled for their gun, only to be stopped by a knife to the throat. You moved fast, very fast in fact and gave them little choice in the matter. There was something not right, though. Your companion stood as if frozen, unable to join in what he had been looking forward to as his green gaze took in what was in here, or more importantly, who.


	4. Unearthed

There was some kind of past here, bad blood between the two men and you pressed the metal in deeper, not enough to cut but it sent an important message. Eren came to, snapped out of the strange daze and closed the door before stalking over to the man you held prisoner. It didn't matter what had gone on before, all you knew was that the guy sitting here owed money, killed Marco and now he was causing a familiar look on the face of someone who was close to your heart. Using every last ounce of self control, you stopped yourself from ripping the windpipe out of your victim with your hands. A dark voice came from within the brunette, one you usually heard before all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck did you do, Jean?" Growling, Eren waited for an answer, one which would never be sufficient.

"I…I…" The man under your control couldn't speak, knife biting in and causing more pain when his neck moved.

"Oh shit, sorry. Am I hurting you? Aw, well fuck me, it's not like you deserve it or anything, is it?" Dripping sarcasm, you snarled into the light haired man's ear, hold on his body increasing as you gripped in from behind. Whatever this Jean guy had done, the worst thing was how he had affected the other male in the room, murderous look on the young features of your friend. Strained words came from below your grasp.

"Eren, I didn't kill Marco." Now you were thoroughly fucking confused.

"Wait wait wait. What? Can someone please tell me the whole story before I fucking slit this guy's throat?" Eren looked like he was struggling between finding out the truth and letting you get on with it, green eyes twinkling with intent as he tried to keep it cool. You were torn also, wanting to discover how Jean knew both of your colleagues and you waited impatiently, hair still saturated from the onslaught of rain on the way here.

"(F/N), let him speak." It came out in a whispered sound that was on the verge of catastrophic meltdown, a hair's breadth away from all out war. Easing your knife, you stood back and paced round to your friend's side, hand on his back in a subtle show that you were there for him. Licking his lips, Jean looked up at the two furious figures and took a deep breath. He'd be talking to save his life now.

"I was on my way home from a night out and Marco grabbed me into the alleyway, saying I had to pay now but I couldn't, don't get my wages until Tuesday." Pausing, he flicked his eyes between you and continued with a wry laugh. "You know what he's like, said it was ok, he'd come back in a couple of days, asked how I was doing, had a catch up." A twirl of a wrist from the woman told him to hurry it along. "Yea, so we were about to leave when someone else appeared. It was so dark, I could hardly see a thing but I heard the shot and…and…" Gulping, Jean tried to get the awful truth out. "It was horrible. Marco was on the floor in a second, lying there and clutching his chest." He shook his head. "Poor bastard, didn't see it coming."

"So you saw nothing?" Eren's grip on his calm exterior was wavering, fists clenched by his sides.

"No, not really. Whoever it was, they had blonde hair. That's all I could make out." It wasn't much to go on, that was if he was even telling the truth and you joined the conversation again.

"Why should we fucking believe you?"

"P-please, it's what happened, I swear!"

"(F/N), he's right. He'd never hurt Marco."

"Alright Eren, why? Want to explain this little threesome you got going on?"

"We went to school together. Those two were inseparable, always getting up to no good. Marco was ok, this one used to fucking start on me all the time."

"No I didn't Eren! You were asking for it, constantly getting in my way and annoying me!"

"Jean, shut up! You're an idiot! Just because that girl liked me better!"

"Fuck off, no she didn't!" It was getting tedious and you put a stop to the childish argument.

"Enough. Both of you. Grow up, for fuck sakes." Sighing, you shook your head and pointed at the seated man. "You're coming with us. Eren, call Levi, tell him we're bringing back a new toy."

"No. I don't wanna talk to him right now." Hot-headed wasn't the word and you rolled your eyes.

"Whatever. Give me your phone." He passed it over and you dialled, waiting mere seconds for an answer.

"What is it, brat?"

"It's me." A moment of nothing other than the sound of glass filtered through. He was drinking already.

"What's wrong?" There was a dark care to his tone, perhaps some hint of sorrow too. It was hard to tell by voice alone, you had to see his eyes to get a real picture.

"The guy who owed us didn't kill Marco. He's coming back with us. And it appears that him and Eren go way back. Prepare yourself for some testosterone fuelled bitching."

"Great. Just what I fucking need, (F/N)."

"How did it go with the other situation?" Judging by his early alcohol intake, you presumed the stolen drugs hadn't been resolved.

"Haven't even thought about that yet."

"How come?"

"Because I've got more important fucking things to worry about right now. Get back here." Call disconnected, you sighed and gave the phone to it's owner and grabbed Jean's gun, stashing it so you now had two. You could only imagine what had happened back home. What you hoped would have been a nice Sunday in with Levi had turned into a massive clusterfuck. The walk back was excruciating, the two men bickering and elbowing one another as they strode down the street in front of you. Not interested in what their squabble was about, you decided to carry on your thought process from before, the night you'd come back after your first kill.

~~~~~~

Confidently entering the house, you went first, Levi following with a smug smirk of pride on his face. Despite the fact that he had done a good job of cleaning up your visible skin, the rest of you was still pretty much covered in blood, stained knife in your hand and all eyes were firmly trained on the tainted body. Mike smiled and nodded, speaking with a congratulatory tone. "Good day at the office, (F/N)?"

"You could say that." Sweeping past the gathered colleagues, you went for the stairs and the shower that was desperately needed, hearing whispers from the crowd below.

"Now everyone can see what I knew was there." Your man sounded ecstatic, so glad to be able to parade you around as a cold hearted killer. Once inside your living quarters, Levi helped you out of the dirty clothes, taking care to place them in a thick bag which was presumably bound for incineration. "There you go. I'll take care of these, you get yourself cleaned up, then we'll talk." As he neared the door, you asked for a favour. It had been many years, but today was a good time to take up an old habit again.

"Levi? Could you get me some weed please?"

"Of course, anything you want. Just don't get too fucking wasted, we've got other business to attend to." The syrupy drawl sent shivers through your naked form, grin spreading across your lips as you skipped off to wash. Hot water and soap came together to remove any memory of the night's events, streams of liquid taking evidence away down the plug hole to some treatment facility that would never give away your secret. Now that most of the household had seen you return, it seemed obvious that your position was sealed as a woman worth her place here, not just some free loading whore or piece of skirt to be used whenever the boss felt like it.

No one had said anything, but you'd be naive to think that no words had been shared about the female who lived here and it felt great to prove yourself. You were useful, dangerous, earning your keep well. As far as you could tell, Levi and Mike were the only killers in the group and now so were you, part of an elite that demanded respect. It was an amazing thought and as you dried down, the sound of your lover returning signalled the start of something else that made you fill with excitement. Finally you'd discover what had been going through his head the day you met.

Flashing grey eyes followed you from the bathroom to the sleeping area, taking in the wonderful scars on your body that served to show the world how resilient you were. He didn't see it as a weakness, just testament to your tenacity. Many others would have given up, maybe ended it all or stayed in a loveless relationship, but not his girl. She had determination. Dressed only in a large t-shirt and knickers, you joined him on the sofa and were passed a bag of green buds along with everything else you would need to create a calming reward at the end of a magnificent day. "Thanks." Keeping your manners, the mechanics of rolling up came flooding back, like riding a bike - a skill never forgotten. Levi had some dark bourbon on the go and you settled against the soft cushions, breathing in deeply and saying hello to an old friend.

"You wanted to know something, (F/N)?" He sat close, gaze on you at all times as he watched smoke pour from your beautiful lips.

"Why did you need to have me? Why was I special?"

"I could tell you were strong, regardless of how blatant it was that you'd fled from a fucking asshole." The irony was not paid any heed, that man you'd married had no appreciation of the woman. "Of course you also looked fucking scared, but the fight inside was too good to pass up."

"Did you want to mould me?"

"No. Not mould. Aid."

"What do you mean, Levi?"

"You had this in you all along, just needed someone like me to bring it out. Show you how capable you could be."

"But I'm clearly not that tough." You didn't come out and say it explicitly, the elephant in the room was staring you both in the face. Levi tried to explain as best he could as you crushed out the now tiny dog end in the ashtray.

"Yes you are, (F/N). It's not arousing in the slightest to control someone who isn't strong enough to take it. Fucking trust me. I don't want to break you, on the contrary. I want to love you and keep you safe." It made sense and sounded ridiculous all at the same time, protection combined with abuse was surely a contradiction. But to the couple sitting together, it was truth, trust and a bond between you; one you had agreed to and promised to uphold. "Look." He moved in, noses touching, mouths nearly connecting as he purred his conclusion. "I own you. You're mine, (F/N), to do with as I please and in turn I'm yours, body and mind. Weaklings don't interest me. You do."

It was the rawest show of emotion you'd ever witnessed. To you it was a confession of love and commitment, even if it did seem like you were his to possess like a spoilt child who wouldn't share. But that was so off the mark, he'd given himself to you too, a shared devotion and declaration to be forever faithful and loyal. The layman probably would find you both certifiable, however neither of you cared. This was real, passionate and gratifying. "I love you, Levi." A deep kiss was his response, hands gently taking you into an embrace as your tongues explored, swapping the faint tastes of sharp whiskey and sweet smoke. There was a faraway collection of bangs and shouts, a fight having broken out downstairs as often happened. Too many men in one place all trying to be the biggest and the best would result in this quite regularly, so it was easy to ignore.

Pulling back, silver shards sparked in the eyes you loved to gaze into and in a sudden movement, he threw you over his shoulder, physical strength showcased as your partner smiled, taking you to the bedroom. Giggling, you squealed as your body hit the mattress, bouncing slightly on impact. Levi stared down with desire, ready to culminate the already adrenaline fuelled evening with incredible pleasure. Clothes were discarded quickly and soon he stood naked before you, authority seeping from his pores. "Off." Obeying, you dealt with your own garments and knelt on the bed, awaiting further command. Nights were always more forceful, a display of rough lust.

No words were given and he joined you, mouths together and hands everywhere, moans and sighs mixing with the sounds of smashing glass on the ground floor. Reaching down, you gripped onto his hard erection, pumping urgently as fingers slid inside of you, both working quickly as the frenzy built. Without warning, Levi was on his feet, pulling you up by the hand and dragging your body to the large, high armchair that sat under the window. Sitting, he pushed you to your knees and you shuffled over, eagerly taking his length in, tongue stroking expertly against his rigid flesh. Hands trailed through your hair, not forcing you down, just lightly touching as soft grey eyes watched intently. Holding onto his waist, you started to speed up, sucking harder. A yank on (h/c) locks disconnected your mouth and you groaned with impatience.

"I'm not wasting what I've got for you, (F/N)." Upright again, he tugged you up and chucked his woman on to the seat, knees landing on the cushion, chest pressing into the part you usually leant your back against. Pale hands arranged your figure, legs moved towards him and you held onto the frame as his tip teased at your entrance. Levi loved to have you this way, under his control and unable to do much more than just take what he would give, the alluring pink shapes on your back shining out either side of your spine. "So fucking gorgeous." The gentle growl was a polar opposite to the force in which he thrust into you, deep and filling you instantly from where he stood behind.

"Ahh shit…" It felt glorious, the slow yet powerful way he dealt with you, gripping your right hip and trailing the fingers on the left up and down your skin, running over scars with delight. 

"That's it, (F/N). Let me fucking own you." Closing your eyes, you moaned loudly, arching to allow him in further, the pace increasing slightly as the day's events started to excite the couple more. Calculated motions continued as hands moved to your breasts, back now pressed against his chest as harsh pinches were given to your nipples, driving you insane. 

"Fuck...oh god Levi, keep gong…faster…" Holding tightly to your waist now, the man complied as you dropped forwards again, words filling the room as a feeling inside begged to be released.

Levi was reaching a speed that would come to a head soon, slaps sounding out every time he pushed into you, bodies crashing together ferociously. "Fucking hell (F/N)…come on…shit…" Speaking in pants of breath, he knew what needed to be done to cause his lover to unravel and changed his grip, fingers rolling circles on your clit as he wrenched you back by the hair so you looked upwards, head on his shoulder so he could see your face, neck exposed. 

"Ahhh fuck…fuck…yes Levi…oh shit…" Gazing into his eyes that were so close to you, the world started to become fuzzy round the edges, the touch below mixed with the crazy pace taking you into ecstasy. "I'm…I'm…oh fuck…" Shouting loudly, you felt your body get taken over by the incredible sensation, legs shaking as your man sent you into waves of pleasure yet again, calling his name whilst he watched your features change. He loved to see it happen, the delicious moment your orgasm took hold. It never failed to do the most astounding things to him.

"God (F/N)…fuck yes…" With extreme power, he thrust in, the tightness around his shaft and those fulfilled (e/c) eyes making him unable to hold off any longer, yelling as he came strongly, climax intensified by the way you stared up in awe. "Fuck!" One last shout was offered and you both collapsed forwards, your head sideways against the back of the chair as Levi cuddled in from behind, kisses placed on your neck and cheek, warm, quick breath on your skin. "I fucking love you." It was mumbled into your ear before hands turned you gently and picked you up bridal style with care, placing your form carefully on the bed. Laying together to regain yourselves, small pecks were shared along with adoring gazes.

~~~~~~

That had been a good day, you thought as the destination came into view, trepidation now gripping your heart at what might be waiting inside. Eren and Jean had shut up at least and just walked in silence, sullen faces occasionally staring over at one another. With a deep sigh, you buzzed and were granted immediate entry, door pushed open to reveal a small crowd. Levi stood against the wall, glaring across from underneath a frown, arms crossed in a grumpy, questioning stance. Mike and Connie were to one side, a couple of small fry to the other and a guy you didn't recognise at all. He was large, blonde, had incredible brows and gleaming blue eyes. The man looked composed and slightly amused for some reason.

Pacing to the dark haired scowler at the back, you started a hushed conversation as Mike began to orbit Jean, intimidating the newcomer and sniffing deeply. "He saw someone, I think he might have got a better look than he's letting on."

"Why the fuck aren't you out there looking for Marco's killer, (F/N)?"

"I have no idea where to start and besides, you told me to get back here." It was a bit louder than intended but you weren't angry, just explaining.

"And who's this piece of shit you've brought back? Eren's wife?" Levi was furious, recent events making him frustrated with anything and everything.

"The witness and the guy that owes you money. You can thank me later once you've finished your tantrum." Now you were annoyed. He was asking questions that had already been answered. You weren't trying to provoke a reaction, just plain mad as your voices were raised even more, vaguely aware that everyone else had stopped any chats and stared over at the couple.

"What did you just say?"

"You've had a bad day, I get it, but don't take it out on me. I've just done what I was fucking told to do."

"Don't fucking speak to me like that, (F/N), I'm warning you." He never gave you a heads up, this was new.

"So what should I do, hmm? Walk around looking for anyone with blonde hair and start interrogating them? Because that's all I've got to fucking go on. Maybe it was him?" Gesturing to the unknown male, you gave Levi a look of pure exasperation, unsure what he expected of you.

"Fucking slut." Wide eyes around the entrance hall watched as a fast moving fist sent you flying, crashing to the floor in a heap, blood in your mouth from the punch. No one moved a muscle, frozen in place as they looked upon the woman who just lay there, no cries of pain, no attempt to get up or defend herself. The pale man moved quickly, foot connecting with your stomach to add to the blow inflicted this morning. Dropping to his knees, Levi held your cheeks harshly in one hand and twisted his grip to make you lock gazes. His face was so close and you saw something unexpected. Remorse. He'd warned you, been reluctant to do what was on the cards and now he regretted it. The softness in his stare would not have been spotted by anyone else and his words were low and mumbled.

"Don't make me look like a fucking cunt in front of the boss again." Standing, he kept his glare down for a moment, the dismay still clear and he snapped his head up, grabbing Jean. "Mike, with me." The three walked away, followed by who you now knew was the head of this organisation, someone you'd never met in three years. This must be bad. Eren was beside you in a flash, concern evident and that look of defiance in his eyes as gentle hands helped you up.

"I'm fine, trust me. I can do it." Wiping across your face, red liquid from your injury staining your palm, you sighed. There would be a very difficult discussion later.

"Fuck me (F/N). You can't put up with this shit."

"It's ok, Eren. Just leave me to it. Don't worry." Not about to relive the earlier exchange, you sloped off, trailing upstairs with mixed emotions. You hadn't wanted that and he hadn't wanted to give it. Perhaps this was becoming habit rather than a requirement on both of your parts. Inside, you shut the door quietly and let out a shaky breath. Everything was changing. Maybe that's why you kept recalling the past, bringing back old memories as you knew something was happening. Unsure what this all meant, you did the only thing that you were capable of. Washing your mouth out with water, you clumsily spat blood into the sink and took yourself to bed, crawling on and lowering your aching body to the mattress.

Downstairs, Levi fixed Jean in place with steely eyes as two figures stood behind him. "Tell me everything. And I mean, everything. None of this shit about it being too dark to see."

"I can't...I mean I don't…"

"No. Stop right there. You can't? Why not?" Fuck. The small man had picked up on the involuntary slip of the tongue. No point trying to lie his way out of this one.

"Ok. I can't because that guy scares the shit out of me."

"Oh? And I don't?"

"Y-yes, but he's bigger." A small laugh was offered in reply as a flash of raven hair came closer, dull grey shards looking up into scared, light eyes.

"So? That means shit and you know it. Mike." Jean was still pinned down by the livid gaze as something was passed over, a blade on his throat again in seconds. "Now. Talk."

"I don't know his name but I know where he hangs out." Silence asked for elaboration. "The bar down near the old power station." A veritable dive, one full of rednecks and brawlers. Fantastic. "He's huge and blonde, that's all I have, I swear." The knife was lowered and Jean smiled slightly out of relief. It was short lived.

"Alright. Let's move onto the matter of the fucking debt you owe."

"I get paid Tuesday! I'll have it for you then, I promise on my life!"

"Your life is worthless. I could fucking take it now."

"Please! No don't! Two days, I'll get it!" Levi didn't want to look weak in front of his boss, but money was better than a body to clean up.

"Two days. And my promise is to make you suffer if you don't comply. Get the fuck out of my house." Scrambling for the door, Jean ran into the street, never looking back. "I'll get Eren to shadow that piece of shit. Make sure he doesn't try anything fucking stupid."

"Can you trust the boy?" Strong, commanding words were spoken and the subordinate turned to face the one who had uttered them.

"Yes." It was all he could say. The truth. The large blonde seemed to accept it and nodded.

"Very well. Can I assume the matter of the lost drugs will be attended to now, Levi?"

"Already on it." He was confident and bordering on being insolent with his tone, but all he got back was a smile.

"I thought you might be. I'll get going. Let me know if anything else fucks up." Once he had left, Mike heard a low growl.

"How did he know?"

"What?"

"How did that big fucker know about Marco and the drugs?"

"I'm not sure, actually."

"Shit." It could mean a hundred different things, a train of thought he didn't want to entertain right now. "Ok. First things first. I need to have a talk."

"No shit."

"Don't be a smart ass, Mike. Get on the phone, arrange a meeting with the manufacturers."

"Will do. And Levi?"

"What?"

"Be nice." The man walked off to get the ball rolling, leaving his moody friend to ponder the impending discussion. It made Levi unusually nervous but all the same, he was prepared to remain honest as always with his woman, lay it all down and deal with any fallout that might occur. Reaching the door, he opened it and saw no sign of you. Frowning, the man approached the bedroom and stuck his head round the slightly ajar entrance, heart sinking at the sight.


	5. Precursor

The fragile form on the bed made Levi's heart break, the way it was curled up in the foetal position, legs hugged tight but face serene. You were fast asleep in the childish stance, protecting yourself as dreams invaded, small twitches denoting a vivid one. The blood on your chin had dried but showed a trophy that he was certainly not proud of, a result of his harsh strike earlier. He'd warned you, hoped with every fibre of his being that you'd take notice and listen, but no. The way he'd wound you up had meant you were on a roll, unable to stop and he cursed himself. Stupid fucker. Full of self loathing, the man wondered why he couldn't contain his wrath. It wasn't his woman's fault, just a series of fuck ups that ended with the arrival of his fucking boss. How the large blonde knew what had gone on was still a question with no answer and he stowed that away for now.

He'd seen it in your eyes and now in the way you lay. The last beating was not an enjoyable one, for either of you. Things had changed, whether that was for the best or worst, he didn't know and unusual fear gripped his soul. After all this time, was he losing the one he loved so fiercely? Levi had been well aware of your more frequent daydreams. Had you been living out the memory of a relationship already at an end? Saying goodbye with nostalgia? No. Whatever was going on, he would never say farewell to this. Sitting on the bed, he reached over to brush some hair from your face, causing you to shuffle slightly. Holding his breath, he hoped he hadn't woken your content snooze and gazed down with adoration. There was no way he was about to let you go.

Moving round, he slipped his shoes off and climbed on the mattress behind his girl and cuddled in tight, arm hooked over your waist and head nuzzling into your neck. This was peace and tranquillity embodied, just what he needed after such a shit start to the day. Sighing, Levi squeezed into your body, enjoying the closeness and loving gesture. Suddenly, a hand gripped onto his where it lay lazily across your stomach, the place he had assaulted twice today already and it wasn't even lunch time yet. Not sure if you were awake, he kept still but clutched back, holding strongly.

"Levi?" Here it was, surely a depressing and potentially disastrous conversation that he wasn't ready for but aware it needed to happen. Now.

"Yes?"

"I love you, ass head."

"Love you too, shit for brains." Smiling, he certainly hadn't expected that kind of initial reaction and started to tone down the panic a bit. You were pleased too, uncertain at first how that was going to be received and you turned to face him, seeing the way your lover flinched as he was presented with your swollen, split lip and red face that would be bruising soon.

"I mean it. I really love you, Levi. I can't live without you. But…" Frowning, he stroked your cheek, the unscathed one and steadied himself for the rest of the speech. "It's different now. I can tell you feel it too."

"It is, isn't it?" Smiling grimly, he started up a soothing trail through your hair, care given in the simple motion. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that I really believe this shouldn't happen again. For both of our sakes."

"Why has it changed for you, (F/N)?" This had to be a candid discussion, one that was open and honest.

"You love me Levi, yes?"

"I do. So fucking much."

"You still want to look after me, give me your full attention, loyalty?"

"Yes."

"And can that exist without violence?" It was plain and bare, the reality broken down and laid out in the most brutal form of truth and he winced, brows furrowed.

"It can (F/N). But I need to ask something." The glowing (e/c) eyes blinked once and he continued, concerned about the answer. "You enjoy it though, so what about that? If I take that pleasure away from you, what's to stop you leaving?" Despite the wound on your lips, you leant in and took his in a soft yet passionate kiss, mouths closed, just a moment of purity.

"I did enjoy it, craved it, but downstairs earlier, I…" Voice cracking, you started to say something that might upset your lover. "Levi, I hated it. I'm sorry, but I absolutely despised you at the time and I could see it in your eyes that you hated yourself too."

"I had to do it, (F/N). Erwin was there." He was almost pleading with you, trying to justify an action that until recently was a joy for you both. "I know that sounds pathetic and fucking cowardly, but it's the truth. I never give you anything but that."

"I know, and thank you. I guess I've just come to a realisation that I need to get rid of any weakness I once had. You've helped me become strong and shown me that love is possible without being ground down. And I swear to you now, I will always respect you and do what I'm told because I want to, not because I'm afraid of the repercussions." A glimmer of mischief crossed his steely gaze and a tiny flicker tugged at his lips.

"Do what you're told? Always?"

"Well. Most of the time." Smiling, you carried on. "So, our original agreement still stands, just without the…you know?"

"Yea, I know." Shaking his head, Levi let you in on something important. "I thought that you could be controlled, needed to be in fact and back then I think you did, if I'm honest." A nod told him you agreed. "I needed it too, (F/N). Violence begets violence." That was a deep statement, one which you had always been aware could be the case and now it was spoken out loud. Your man's past had been given but in sketchy outlines, leaving you to fill in the blanks with your imagination. Still, you wouldn't probe. Let him tell you when and if he was ready.

"Levi?"

"Mmm."

"This changes nothing else, right? All that's happened is we've grown out of something, helped each other get away from parts of our personality that we actually don't need?"

"Agreed on all points, (F/N). Very well put. I always enjoy your honesty."

"I'd never lie. Right." Taking a huge breath, you let it out slowly, moving on from the huge shift in both of you. "But promise me something?"

"Of course."

"If you feel like you want to do it again, tell me. Don't fucking hide it inside and resent me." It would be stupid to think that three years of habit would disappear in an instant and you expected there would be slips along the way, for both of you.

"Same goes for you." Another agreement had been reached, the couple happy with the outcome and almost ready to leave the open discussion behind. "Listen, (F/N)? I'm not going to apologise, I don't expect you'd want me to anyway."

"Never say sorry for being yourself." Kissing tenderly, the two of you sealed the new direction of the relationship, solidifying the love and the way you were on the same page. Levi felt a cheeky comment coming and drew back, eyes flashing.

"I still own you, by the way. And does this mean you're going to stop fucking blanking out all the time?"

"No way. I like reminiscing. And it beats listening to Eren and his ex have a tiff."

"Is that what the animosity's all about?"

"No idea, but surely you don't have that much wrath for someone you just knew at school."

"Maybe not such a good idea to get him to tail the fucker then."

"I'll help."

"I'll get Connie on it. I need you for something else, actually." The embrace started up again, feather-like and full of that all important care.

~~~~~~

Mike watched closely as his two friends descended, both with superiority as usual, no sign of a massive fight or break up. The injuries were evident on the woman's face, however she showed nothing to denote pain or distress. Strange creature. Perfect for Levi. Smiling to himself at the thought, he saw the man move off to speak to two younger members of the group, one who glared with angry green eyes. Eren was very protective, it was actually quite adorable. Grumbles followed the brunette out as Connie trailed behind, the pale man taking a moment to check his phone.

Mike got close, face by your ear as he breathed in through his nose. "You smell different, (F/N)."

"Like what?"

"Like confidence. More so than normal."

"Fuck off you weirdo." He laughed, convinced that the aggression earlier would slowly become a thing of the past, at least for now. Levi joined the pair, not caring what had been discussed and spoke darkly.

"Meeting sorted?"

"In half an hour. Best get going."

"Come on (F/N). I want all of us on these shits. We need fucking answers." Nodding, you felt the familiar shape of the knife in your denims, guns from earlier having been left upstairs for now. As the journey commenced, you hung back and let the men talk, taking the chance to recall the first time you and Mike had worked together, the day you followed up on the arms deal, intelligence you had killed for.

~~~~~~~

The information you'd elicited from the gambler had been put to good use as you made your way by car to the disused gas station. Mike drove, Levi taking shotgun. It had been a month since your first murder, the deal having been planned stupidly far in advance and it was the first time you'd been involved directly in anything with the friendly blonde. His facial hair made him look slightly wise, however the way he sniffed at everyone destroyed that and tipped him over to just plain odd. He was dangerous though, a mean streak within that rivalled Levi, one that you were honing too. The freaky, distant gaze of the giant hotdog statue came into sight, surface scratched and weathered as the vehicle sailed past in a recon mission.

You counted four cars, potentially five from each would mean the possibility of twenty people inside. Conversely, each could have been manned by one, a much more manageable number. Giving the other occupants your view, they nodded in agreement. Work on the worst assumption and be pleasantly surprised when it was wrong. From previous successful interrogations, it had been determined that this exchange was taking place between two factions, one selling one buying, neither of them well known, relative newcomers in the game. It was a good thing, novice mistakes and inexperience would be in your favour. Given the situation, a gun had been provided to you today, something that annoyed you but was required.

Parking up round the corner, three figures exited and checked their weapons, using the cover of trees on the mainly deserted road, just in case. "So (F/N)? How good a shot are you?" You shrugged. Practices had been carried out, silencers masking the sounds and you remembered how awful you were at first, making your lover swear and gripe the whole time. It improved over time, thankfully, and now you could be quite accurate. Levi answered Mike's question for you.

"She's a bit shit to be honest, but fast." It was true. Reloading and changing the direction of fire was something you'd taken to well and you were enthusiastic. You didn't retort, a spell of obedience in force so you smiled instead, giving a serene answer. 

"I'm ok actually Mike. How about you?"

"I prefer close combat, but needs must." The two of you had spoken quite a bit in the time you'd been here and you both had a mutual respect, albeit top heavy. He was well seasoned, been here years and had seen and done some horrific things, all the while remaining jovial and good natured. Although that might change now, you mused - the blonde in the heat of battle might be a totally different person. As higher ground was reached, a vantage point for assessing the situation, you thought of something important. 

"If there's two groups and four cars, it's got to be more than four fucking people."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean, Mike?" Crouching in the dense undergrowth, three figures trained their gaze on the building and spoke quietly.

"Transport." That would suggest a huge shipment, enough to fill a pair of large vehicles.

"Shit. If it's that much, how the fuck are we getting it all in our shitty car?"

"Don't be rude, (F/N). That shitty car is Mike's pride and joy." Silver shards flashed at you from behind a small bush, smirk clear and you smiled, enjoying the camaraderie.

"I wouldn't say pride and joy, Levi. Sure, she's got a name, but…"

"She's got a name?! This I have to hear."

"Watch it, (F/N). Delilah doesn't take kindly to piss takers." The man's small moustache twitched as he spoke, partly serious but also keeping it light and breezy. Letting out a tiny laugh, you shook your head, instantly snapping out of it when a person came into view. Nodding once towards the brick edifice, you signalled that whoever these people were, it seemed to be time to make an exchange at their vehicles.

"Dammit." Levi had hoped it would take place inside, easier to contain. Not wanting to presume, you all stayed still; this might not be what it appeared at first. Three sets of eyes carefully scrutinised body language and gestures, watching trunks being popped but then shut again. "It's show and fucking tell." Dark voice purring, your man wore a determined smile, thin line across his face that was both pleased and demonic at the same time. This was better, let them view the goods first and back in for the negotiating.

"I see six." Your words were hushed but also full of glee. Outnumbered technically, but this would be easy pickings for your smaller group. "What's the chances of any more inside?"

"Slim. They'd all want to be there for the big reveal." Mike was probably right and you grinned as the other men entered the building again. The faint rustle of leaves signified movement and a figure was by your side, free hand on your back as he spoke in your ear.

"Ready?" Turning, you found yourself touching lips with Levi's due to the proximity and took advantage, tongues introduced from the outset to share a passionate kiss, not a goodbye but a show of luck again. "Mmm." Drawing back, your man smiled with closed eyes, never tiring of the woman's soft mouth.

"Where's mine?"

"Fuck off Mike. Go get frisky with Delilah." Small snorts of hilarity met your retort along with safeties being clicked. It was time. Carefully and quietly, the pre-arranged plan was put into place, all exits covered. The blonde took the back door, lovers the front, no fear of being seen through the windows as they had been white washed a long time ago. Creeping to the entrance, you exchanged a look, unspoken feelings running between the locked gazes. Every time you went to work, it could be the last day of your lives, death and capture very real prospects so you took the time to have this significant moment. A wink was given and a watch checked, your heart beating hard and fast as Levi signalled the start of the no doubt bloody mission. Switching on your tough exterior, rate beneath your ribs slowing, the door was kicked exactly at the same time Mike crashed in at the back, double attack.

Sweeping inside, confused shouts rang out from all sides, weapons raised but you held the element of surprise in the dark area. No real natural light was allowed in and the deal seemed to be struck by the soft glow of someone's phone, electricity long gone from this place. Scanning quickly, six figures were located, positions committed to memory and you slammed the wooden door closed so the faint shards of sun were dismissed once more. In a decisive movement, you flew behind a man who had been standing to one side, grabbing his body as you delivered one shot to his temple, small popping noise from the silencer signifying his demise. The corpse dropped but you'd already moved on, forgotten him and carried out your job - clear the perimeter.

Mike had the same orders, leave the ones in the middle alone, they were probably the most superior and Levi would take them. As the second victim was reached, a swift glance informed you that your colleague had already dispatched his first and currently looked like he was about to use his knife in favour of the gun. Dim shapes were visible, the form of the blonde man thrusting his arm into his target's chest with strength and a growl of pleasure. One day he'd told you how he aimed precisely for the aorta, swift and efficient and always more satisfying than taking someone down with a bullet. It was beyond your skills for now but something you'd certainly be trying out in a less intense situation. Levi was nowhere to be seen and you gave the next man the same treatment, hole in the head to match the one you'd just created.

It all happened so fast, mere seconds and all that remained were two people in the centre as they were circled by prowling enemies, one male, one female. The prey were so intent on those who held them in place with guns, neither noticed the third who stood right behind. "Afternoon gents." A silky voice startled them and one started to move, ready to strike but you put a stop to that, aim shifting instantly to provide a bullet to the kneecap, bringing him down. Call that a bit shit? That was fucking brilliant, even if you did say so yourself and you smiled. "Thank you, (F/N)." Nodding once in appreciation, your lover stared down at the man who screamed in agony, clutching at his leg and whimpering between yells. Mike approached and took the only uninjured man into a choke hold, strong arms keeping him still.

Levi placed his foot on the screeching figure's head, pushing it back as he bent to get a better look. "Who the fuck are you, anyway?" Shining with his phone, he removed the shoe from the guy's face and took in his appearance, light hair and long sideburns framing his pained features. 

"T-Thomas…argh fuck…" Panting for breath and gritting his teeth, the newly introduced man tried not to show how much it hurt, but he knew it was useless. This was it, the day to die and he surrendered to the reality, no hope left.

"No, you stupid shit, who do you work for?"

"N-no one."

"You're telling me that you run this thing? I find that hard to fucking believe." Slits of grey burrowed into his soul, however the golden haired man wouldn't give up his employer, staying quiet. "Hmm. Fair enough. (F/N)?"

Given freedom to do as you saw fit, knife drawn, you crouched to the man's level and saw the resolute fear in his light brown eyes. "He's not going to give you anything." That was the first time you'd been able to see someone's decision despite it being unspoken, the way people held themselves in that depressing moment of singular clarity.

"Fine. Have fun." Stepping back to avoid the obvious and fast approaching blood bath, Levi looked down with admiration as he watched his woman sizing up her play thing, measuring how to deal with the man. Mike's actions were clear in your mind and you smirked; no time like the present. Kneeling by his side now, intent gaze searching for the optimum spot, you took the blonde hair in your hand and pulled his head back, no protest or fight from the penultimate victim. It looked like you would go for the throat again, but Levi had noticed where your eyes were trained and smiled at the experiment. With extreme strength, you slammed the blade into the man's chest, digging deep and keeping a close glare on the now choking face. Blood ran over your hand, warm and wet, soaking up your sleeve as wide orbs looked up in an expression of final shock. Spluttering, Thomas coughed up red spots of liquid as his body shook, last threads of life leaving him swiftly.

You didn't retract your grip at first, just held the now dead male in place to scrutinise the scene, basking in the revelation that you'd managed it. Suddenly, you wrenched your knife out and let go of the heavy head, allowing the corpse to fall to the floor in a growing pool of blood. "Stealing my moves, (F/N)?"

"It's good to have a repertoire, Mike. I learnt from the best, though." Standing, you let the sticky fluid drip from your arm, the sound of splats hitting the dusty floor now the only noise. Levi turned his attention to the remaining survivor, dragging his gaze with difficulty from his enraptured lover. Fuck, she was dangerously enticing, the sight of the woman totally caught up in the act of murder causing a stirring below. Stashing that lust for later, he graced the last man standing with an evil smirk.

"I presume you're saying fuck all?" The one he addressed stayed silent, unwilling to give up information on the emerging gangs. Fucking honour amongst thieves. So infuriating. Mike released his hold, moving quickly to one side as Levi raised his arm, gun pressed into the forehead of the man. "Sure?" Still nothing, and the pale figure shrugged, finger tensing as he delivered the last kill of the operation. Dropping heavily, the deceased landed with a solid thud and the three of you were alone again. "Could've been worse."

"True. So how are we getting it all in?" Your question from before was asked again by the owner of the car, now ready to see how two vehicles worth of weaponry and money were never going to fit by any stretch of the imagination. A good haul, granted, but difficult to transport.

"Take one of their rides."

"Levi, you know what happens when…"

"Any better idea, Mike?"

"No, I suppose not. Alright, let me clean up and I'll get Delilah."

"Fucking Delilah. Give me strength." Pacing, your lover tried behind the deserted counter, looking for anything to wipe bloodied hands on. He was clean, of course, but his comrades were filthy. A pile of old rags would have to do and he pulled them out, greasy stains making him wrinkle his nose in disgust as he threw handfuls over to the others. Wiping what you could, the once white cloth became redder by the minute and you wondered what would happen next.

"How do we tidy this up?"

"We don't, (F/N)." Standing close, Levi smiled lightly. "We burn the place down." It had been a while since that kind of action had been required, however the body count dictated drastic measures.

"What, now?"

"No, next fucking year. Of course now." Biting back an equally sarcastic response, you decided to just nod. Unknown to you, the dark haired man was internally disappointed that there had been no reply, no excuse to exercise his authority. Never mind. Soon. It was only a matter of time before you snapped and anyway, the pounding of another kind he would give you tonight would be brutal enough.

The operation was underway, loot carried between cars and stowed carefully. It left three empty vehicles and Mike parked them up close to the old gas station, the petrol within the engines promising to be amazing fuel for the blaze. Levi had found some more of the pungent liquid in canisters and set about splashing it around the interior of the building, guns of the dead gathered already. Back outside, he gagged slightly as the scent had got into his throat, strong smell eliciting the base reaction. Not a favourite job of his, but a necessary one.

"All set?" Two nodding figures confirmed and Mike's ride was revved, pulling away to make the journey home and leaving you with your lover. He'd led a trail of the noxious fluid to one of the dead man's cars and pulled out his lighter, soaked cloth in hand as he questioned you. "Can you drive?"

"Yea, haven't for years though."

"Any fucking good?"

"Not bad." You received a curt snort in response.

"Right. Get behind the wheel. Once this starts it's going to be fucking quick." Jumping to attention, you ran round and climbed in, mind whirring as you tried to recall how to get this started. Making the correct moves, the engine roared with life and you got into gear, foot tapping the pedal to create a series of growls. It was a nice sound, the sound of power. "Ready (F/N)?" Gesturing with a hand, you watched as the rag was lit and tossed to the ground, Levi joining you inside the machine in seconds. "Go." With a screech of tyres, you pressed down and shot away down the quiet road. In the rear view mirror, you saw the line of blue reach the building in no time at all and cringed involuntarily as a huge explosion rocked your vehicle. Ducking despite yourself, you laughed at the stupid flinch and flicked your eyes between the tarmac and the conflagration, hungry fire eating up the scene of the crime as you turned a corner, smaller bangs becoming more distant with every passing minute.

It felt good to be in control of a large chunk of metal again, the exhilaration of the day coming to a peak as you sped across the slightly pot holed asphalt. "Fucking slow down, you'll get us killed." The grumble was low but had a tinge of apprehension and you grinned.

"Don't worry, I have cat-like reflexes."

"Whatever. Just don't fucking crash. Jesus!" Now it was your passenger's turn to twitch as you took a bend at break neck velocity. Letting out a cry of satisfaction, you twisted the stick to change up to fifth, a grinding noise coming from the protesting mechanisms under the hood.

"Oops, shit." Struggling, you managed to ram it home with more twists of the hand and shouted again, a whoop of enjoyment as the wind whipped at your hair from the open window.

"You're fucking crazy."

"Tell me something I don't know, Levi!"

By the time you reached home, the man thought he was going to be sick, stomach churning at the assault it had just been put through. Slamming on the brakes, you came to a halt and looked up with pride as Mike frowned. "How did you get back so fast? I only just fucking got here?" The unusually unsteady form of his friend exited the car and shot him a look that said it all. "At least you didn't drive, Levi. Serious case of road rage, this one." The blonde directed the last part to you, explaining why he had been reticent to let the boss take the wheel.

"Shouting at fuckers who can't handle a vehicle is nothing. This," he pointed to his woman. "This is fucking suicide."

~~~~~~

"She ok?"

"Yea, just spacing out. She'll be back in a fucking minute."

Looking round, you saw two amused faces watching from where they had stopped outside an old bakers, street deserted and ancient shops all boarded up. Your recollection had been the first of many jobs you and Mike had walked into together, witnessed first hand each other's methods and ways of working and something gnawed at you.

"Whatever happened to Delilah?" The man stiffened and turned away.

"We don't talk about her anymore." Making the sign of the cross on his body, the blonde mumbled something and made for the door as you raised your brows towards Levi for elaboration.

"You were right. It was a shitty car."


	6. Foundations

After a sombre moment of remembrance for Mike's dearly departed car, business was being brought into play. Levi glanced over at his woman who was fiddling casually with a knife, angry marks on her face shining out as a sign of his recent assault. The words spoken earlier in bed had been honest as always, a sign of change in the relationship. He could live without violence, he would. Had to. It didn't excite him like it used to, sudden pivot in emotion that was as shocking as it was expected. Having you by his side was more important than anything, continuing the cyclic journey of brutality would only end in hatred or even death. Levi knew he must try to rise above what came naturally, offer his lover the care she deserved without reverting to aggression.

In a mirror of the man's own thought process, you ran your finger up the sharp blade, mind buzzing while you inwardly said goodbye to the weakness. Was it forever? That, you didn't know. It was evident that being controlled was attractive to you, the feeling of giving yourself to someone fully and obeying their rules and regulations. Maybe that didn't have to mean physical abuse though, even if it always had. Being faithful and loyal could be done with love and love alone, surely.

The treatment you had received for as long as you could remember involved some form of submission. It took a while for you to give into it and accept that this was your lot in life, the sad reality finally sinking in at the age of thirteen. Eight years of trying to fight back had been useless, foster families still came and went along with cruel care workers who saw their charges as a distraction, children that were in the way of their lives. One moment had become an awakening though, an incident that solidified the belief you held true until just over an hour ago.

After being delivered back to the home, as was inevitable, a man was waiting. He was unfamiliar but just as pissed looking as the rest of your supposed protectors. The person who you'd lived with for two months had informed him that you couldn't remain with them as scuffles were frequent, the girl was too much trouble and never did as she was told. What they didn't know was that the other teens had bullied you as the newbie, taunted and put you down at any opportunity, slaps and kicks inflicted when no one was looking. Your personality had still been defiant then, able to fight back but you did it in the open, making it appear that you were the antagonist in the household. That was all about to change.

New room provided, you had started to unpack your small bag with a sorrowful heart when the man from before appeared, standing in the doorway and staring over with disdain. "What the fuck happened to your hair?"

"One of the boys cut a chunk off." Patting your locks self consciously, you felt the patch where some of the hidden torment had been carried out, but no one ever believed you.

"Yea, whatever. Probably did it yourself for attention."

"No I didn't! Shut the fuck up!" And at that point, something happened. Your alleged care giver strode in, eyes burning as he slammed the door and paced close, fist raised. As he laid into you with force, the man's voice filtered through with a hiss.

"Don't fucking talk back to me, (F/N). Who do you think you are? I'll tell you exactly what you are, kid. Good for nothing…" Slap. "…piece of shit…" Punch. "…dirty mouthed fucker!" Floored, you curled into a ball to try and fend off the attack but it did nothing but provoke him further. Kicks were landed on your body as you felt a kind of serenity wash over you, listening to his words closely. "You do what I say, when I say it and maybe I'll let you live. Might feed you too if you're lucky." Large hands pulled you up and he surveyed your broken form, the blood trickling down your face and the frail way you stood all making the man feel empowered.

"This is all you're worth, (F/N). A punching bag. Someone for me to play with. Let's get one thing clear right now." He grabbed the already massacred hair on your head and spun you round so he now stood behind, other hand gripping your throat as he growled into your ear. "You tell anyone, they won't believe you. Try and fight back, no food for a week. Defy me, I'll throw you out to the fucking wolves. Plenty people out there would pay good money for a sweet ass like yours." Gulping, you came to the conclusion that this might be it, how you would live until able to escape the system. Something about how much attention he was giving you made you happy though, a distorted joy coming from the way this man had the time and inclination to bother exerting himself on you. Something inside your young mind clicked at that moment, all those years of trying to be strong and independent crumbling down at the prospect of someone taking notice.

"Ok, I'll behave. I promise." Voice thick and sticky, you stood perfectly still to show compliance and slowly the hold on you was released, body turned gently to face the worker.

"Good choice, (F/N)." A finger trailed down your cheek. It felt like his touch was burning into your skin as it got lower still, down your top as a manic grin was offered. "I'll look after you, don't worry." And that was that. The start of months and months of illegal abuse which you just took without complaint. Never leaving your room meant no fights broke out between you and the other residents and you just stayed in, letting him bring things. Cigarettes, alcohol, food, anything he felt like, providing you gave yourself to him when required. You hadn't seen it as rape, you'd agreed to it, obvious underage element locked up inside and pushed down. It was never enjoyable though, no pleasure gained from the occurrences and you just lay back and let it happen.

Eventually the day came when yet another person left you. He had never loved you. Conversely, the man was your everything, frail psyche infatuated and fully believing that this was real, hearts connected forever. How wrong you had been. Once old enough, you were kicked out and left to try and forge a life on your own, small apartment provided with bills paid for only a short time meaning that you had to find employment quickly. It had been quite easy to locate a job but hard to suddenly keep to a schedule and socialise - the veritable prison you had come from meant no one other than your keeper had been seen for such a long period. By that point, you were completely destroyed and open to anyone who so much as gave you a second look.

There must have been a scent or something, a kind of air about you that made all the wrong people gravitate towards your shattered soul, all of them promising the world but no one ever followed up on that vow. And now you were here, a long history of savage failed relationships hanging in your wake. It was different now, however. You shared genuine love and affection with someone who most probably had their own fucked up past that led to this moment. When you'd told Levi about that part of your life, he was livid, psychotic almost. You honestly thought he would run and tear the home down, brick by brick, bare hands clawing at the mortar and teeth ripping through the building. Common sense had prevailed, the likelihood of your abuser still working there ten years after you'd left was remote.

That first instance of companionship was similar in some ways to your current partnership, or at least how it had started. Sex was always consensual now, wholly gratifying and often caring but the way you were provided with anything you could wish for in exchange for obedience was comparable, perpetuating that cycle yet again. Until now. Now you could be strong and participate as part of an authentic couple with actual feelings, ones that ran deep.

A gentle hand on your shoulder made you jump, knife raised in a defensive pose. "Oi, watch where you're fucking pointing that thing."

"Sorry Levi, I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously. You alright?" He was concerned. The face before him was one he'd only ever seen once, a far cry from the nostalgic look you wore when recalling Delilah earlier. This expression was purely dark pain and the man felt his blood boil as he also started to recall the piece of shit who had taken your virginity so cruelly. That memory would be the only thing to cause such anguish on the features of the woman he loved. "Hey, (F/N)? Where are you?"

"Shit. Sorry, I…"

"Don't worry. He can't get you now." Arms held you tight but softly as Mike strolled around the building, checking out any potential exits and letting the pair have some time. He wouldn't allow much though, this was a dangerous situation that needed focus. This is why he never bothered with long term partners, too distracting. Plenty of other options were available to satisfy his urges, something that his stoic friend used to hold true also, but that had all stopped that day he brought the scared looking female home.

"Levi, it's not that."

"Then what, (F/N)?"

"Can I really leave that kind of mind set behind?" Already having doubts so soon, you looked up into the grey eyes that stared down with worry. "I meant what I said before, but what if I can't do it?"

"You can, you have to."

"I know."

"Look. There will be times where we go back to basics, fucking lash out like usual but not with each other. Not again." Levi had meant it too, determined to break out of the pattern and his stronger mind seemed to have taken to it with more ease than his girl's had. It was bound to happen, she was still so delicate inside. "We'll be ok. Trust me." Nuzzling into his neck, you breathed in the scent of this morning's early liquor binge that mixed with shower gel, warm flesh providing comfort.

"Thank you." A kiss was planted on your forehead at your gratitude and he winked, a small movement that always lifted your spirits.

"Right. Let's go crack some skulls." Plan already discussed, three figures gathered at the entrance and with a nod and Levi walked in. This had been organised, no need to break the door down. A duo of faces looked over with acknowledgement, wondering why they'd been called out so soon after an exchange. It was surely nothing to do with purity or quality, their product was flawless. But still, here they were being circled by vultures, all of whom well known by reputation and worrying to see. Connie usually met with them.

Staring down at the seated suppliers, you wondered how young they were. Perhaps Eren's age, denoting that they most certainly had a boss. Surely there was no way this was the pinnacle of their operation, two kids. One looked like he was going to wet himself in fear, the other had no expression other than the rather amusing intent to kill. Levi took the lead. "Which one of you brats is going to tell me what the fuck happened this morning?" Surprisingly, it was the timid blonde that spoke up.

"What do you mean? We did the trade?"

"Cut the shit, Armin. You were early."

"We always are, Levi." He'd never met the man but descriptions were shared around the criminal world. This was blatantly the notorious raven haired leader. The younger male watched as steely eyes were rolled.

"Let's try another question, then. Who the fuck did you give my cocaine to?" Glances were exchanged, the two figures unsure of how to answer that query. A female voice responded, quiet and coming from almost unmoving lips as the angry one glared up, scarf wrapped around her neck.

"She wasn't one of yours?"

"For the love of…right. Do you not check? Didn't you think it was fucking strange that someone other than that bald shit turned up?"

"How would we check, exactly?" The youth was trying to be defiant, exercising an attempt at authority.

"Mikasa, isn't it?" Levi was granted a nod. "If there's a break from the fucking norm, you make calls. Otherwise any dumb shit could walk up to you and take what they wanted." No one spoke. The intimidating man had made sense, called them out on their stupidity. You walked round behind the two, caging them in and flicking your knife up and down in your loose grip. Blue eyes followed your journey from under the mop of golden hair, scared gaze calculating just what chance there was of survival. Yet another person with a dark standing in these circles was close by, a human with a penchant for cutting people's throats. Armin had no desire to die today so began to try and make things right.

"She was blonde and stern, shorter than me. Said she worked for you and knew the password."

"Name?"

"None. But she was confident." Levi considered the information. Whoever had killed Marco was clearly a totally different entity, but they could be working together. A double strike on the same day was too much of a coincidence. His rival was upping his game, pushing further into the organisation and picking off shipments along with colleagues. Fucking bastard. He knew one person that might want to do all of this, but that was a long time ago. No way his shit eating uncle could manage this kind of operation anymore. Probably. Keeping that one to himself for now, Levi glanced up at the woman who stood across from him, familiar fire in her eyes, no sign of the uncertainty from before and he continued.

"Here's how it's going to be, kiddies. Go back to that guy who changes your nappies and tell him I want my fucking drugs. I've paid, so I expect delivery." Locking gazes with the female he loved, an unspoken order was given and he watched with a smirk as you bent and laid your arms on Armin's shoulders from behind, blade dangling lazily in his face. "I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you fuck this up too." A gasp came from the boy and his friend stiffened, both aware of what Levi meant. Moving, you tilted your head and spoke your own words of warning to the trembling male.

"I know someone else that would have a lot of fun ripping you to shreds." Mike smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Eren would have a fucking field day with these little cowards." Armin forgot about the killer leaning on him and snapped his head round to the man who spoke, the bearded one that had apparently once murdered five people in mere seconds. It might have been urban legend, but he somehow believed the story.

"D-did you say Eren?" It came out so small and tiny but made all three of the older occupants of the disused bakery flick their eyes up to one another.

"What business is it of yours, little shit?" Attention was on Levi now as the same small voice replied.

"Eren Yeager?"

"And what if it is?" You were scowling deeply, taking up the conversation as the motherly side of you made your muscles tense, body ready to snap in a flash as you snarled at your captive audience.

"We used to live together a couple of years ago, back before we…"

"Armin." Mikasa's wary tone begged her friend to stop, but he just kept on going, never knowing when to stop speaking the thought process that ran though his mind.

"We got taken by a couple of guys, bundled in a car one day, now we work for them. Eren must think we're in prison, or worse. How is he? Does…" A fist slamming on the small table he sat at stopped the next question and he shook, unable to move as your clenched hand remained on the wood, knife gripped tightly within and standing up to attention.

"I don't give a shit if you knew him. Stay away. He's got us now." Levi saw the hatred cross your face at the mention of the boy, someone he favoured too but his woman definitely treated Eren like a little sidekick. You all behaved like family to some degree, however the bond between you two was stronger than most others.

"Get our fucking drugs. You know the number to call." Ending this before any blood was shed unnecessarily, the leader turned to leave, expecting a couple of figures to follow. Only one did and the friends stood at the doorway, looking over at your sinister expression. "(F/N)." As the stern command was given, you raised the blade and slowly straightened, making sure the gleaming metal was in the youth's face the whole time.

"Remember what I said. Stay the fuck away." Everything in your being cried out to get rid of these two, remove any threat from Eren's life. He hadn't mentioned them so you presumed they were either inconsequential or people he didn't wish to remember, both options unsatisfactory. Storming out first, you squinted into the weak daylight and waited for the men to join you. The journey back was quiet, your companions allowing you space as the fury was clear and they walked behind the seething female, talking softly.

"A bit over protective?"

"No Mike. It's how she is with the brat."

"Why?"

"No fucking idea." In honesty, he knew full well why. From the moment you'd all met, even before, it was evident that the woman took Eren under her wing, as did Levi. Unaware of the conversation behind, you also started to think about that day.

~~~~~~

It had been a year and a half ago, a moment that resulted from weeks of intelligence gathering. Well, following the kid around. Levi had spotted the guy in the middle of a back street scuffle during one of his walks around the city, a way to unwind and keep an eye on his domain. Some unseen tracking had ensued and he discovered the brunette lived in a bedsit with about ten others, all crowding together to keep a roof over their heads. The rest of the group didn't interest him, small time thieves and gamblers running with all the wrong crowds, but this one was different, special. He seemed to fight for money and was damn good at it, a red tinge to his eyes every time punches were thrown, an unchecked potential.

A few days later and he brought you along to witness the furious rage that came from the youth, juxtaposed with the way he chatted and bantered with people with ease. "He's got fuck all, (F/N). Pretty much the clothes he's standing in."

"That is one a angry fucker."

"Mmm. I think we could use that strength."

"But he's so young?"

"So?"

"Are you sure you want to bring someone in like that? He might be able to turn his life around?"

"Not fucking likely, not on his own anyway." Your concern was adorable, but probably unwarranted. The guy looked perfectly capable of holding his own, at least with his fists if not in the matters of house keeping and nourishment. That could be seen to, though. "Come on." You left the scene for now, Levi intending to watch this person closely for a while longer before making a decision.

The choice was made for him in the end. A trip had been made to pay a visit to the little shit, only to find that the dingy place he called home was empty, no signs of life and devoid of anything at all. It hadn't escaped the dark haired man's attention that the amount of people coming and going had reduced recently and he frowned. Where was that fighter? He wasn't about to let all this time go to waste, or give up on the intriguing teen so the two of you set about searching places that someone on the street might go, an easy task for you. Hostels and shelters were checked over, food banks and soup kitchens scoured but no sign of the brunette. You'd been getting worried, protective nature emerging for no good reason other than how you saw something of your former self in the boy - uncontrolled and unrefined fury.

Nearly three days of hunting had gone by and you started to fear the worst, a whole variety of outcomes making your head spin and thump with tension. It was dark and you walked with Levi through alleys, trying the last destinations on your mental list. Whispering, you looked up into bored grey eyes, almost pleading. "What if he's…"

"Don't think like that, (F/N). We'll find him."

"But he might be…"

"I said don't."

"Maybe we should check the hosp…" A blow to the face came out of nowhere, your arm crashing into the wall and scraping at your skin; clement weather had meant you wore a dark t-shirt with no jacket this evening and the bricks made light work of your flesh. 

"Did I not just tell you to stop? I don't need you fucking chattering away in my ear all night, (F/N)." Silver orbs flashed in warning, fist still clenched and ready to go again if required.

"Sorry Levi."

"Thank you. Now shut the fuck up. You're giving me a headache." It had been a while since force had been required but you had carried on chatting despite requests not to. That kind of behaviour had to be punished. Shaking your head to clear your vision, you pushed off from the wall and trotted along to catch your man up, feeling terrible for wittering on.

Just about to give up, a corner was turned and the back yard of a supermarket came into view, truck left gaping open as the man delivered a crate into the store, produce still on display. A small noise made you snap your gaze round and the sight lifted your heart. Brown hair hurried by and the muscular form rushed to the lorry, hands grabbing anything they could. The figure was about to reach for a bag of carrots when a smooth voice halted him, blood running cold.

"Naughty boy." Slowly turning, the brunette came face to face with a pale, delicate facade, one which gave nothing away but disinterest and a faint twinkle in his steel gaze. Slightly behind the man was a friendly looking woman, (h/c) hair shining and a smile on her full lips. It looked like there were tears in her eyes and he noticed the swollen cheek, a sure sign of a fight. The red lines on her arm suggested a fall or throw. Who the fuck were these people?

"What do you want?" Ready to defend himself, the young male got into a stance, temper bubbling under the surface.

"Don't worry, we're not here to cause trouble. But I suggest moving on if you don't want to get fucking caught." The sound of the now empty metal trolley was getting closer, driver coming back for more and a decision had to be made. Stay and get discovered with stolen goods, or go with the couple. If it had just been the man he would have run, however the female appeared to be safe enough.

"Ok." Three figures slipped away into the night, alleys taken until far enough from the now depleted stack of food. Coming to a halt, you stood together to make introductions.

"What's your name? I'm (F/N)." The soft voice was calming and relaxing.

"Eren."

"Well Eren, today could be your lucky day." The second speaker was dry and the words were tinged with evil intent. "I'm Levi. Pleased to meet you." A hand was offered and Eren intended to show the guy how strong he was, crush the thin fingers in his grasp but he was surprised by the reality. The shorter man was surely made out of iron, grip tight and commanding. It was impressive.

"Eren, you don't have anywhere to go, do you?" There was pity in the (e/c) stare but also understanding. He reclaimed his hand and looked directly at the battered female.

"So what if I don't?"

"I'm not threatening you. I'm offering you a chance. Somewhere to live." Levi glanced over with amusement and admiration. He didn't mind, he was going to do it himself anyway, however he jumped in before his woman let the kid have a free ride.

"It's not without some rules though, brat." Eren considered it, dragging his eyes from you and now giving Levi a questioning glare. No further information was given, until that soothing tone came from the other person.

"Work for us, no whys or whats. Do as he tells you and you'll have some place to call home." There was always a catch.

"What kind of work?" It was the turn of the male to respond again and the stark truth was laid out on the table.

"For you, mainly intimidation I think. Collect debts, accompany weaker members, maybe some roughing up. We could use your fury." Eren knew his wrath was badly hidden and wondered how long the pair had been watching him. The overriding thought was to agree, though. It certainly seemed a good deal.

"Alright. If I say yes, what can you guarantee me?" A tiny laugh escaped thin lips, smug smirk meeting his demanding query.

"I like your vitality. Eren, we can guarantee you warmth, food and a comfortable bed. But also danger. Your choice." In his situation, the teen really had no option but to say yes. Also, the two made him feel at ease, (F/N) more than Levi, but even the sinister man emitted an air of protection.

"Ok, I'll come with you guys." The woman clutched at her partner's arm with a gleeful grin, eyes wide and tearing up again. Why was she so happy? Never mind, he thought. Let's start whatever this arrangement consisted of.

~~~~~~

Back in the here and now, you had returned home after meeting the drug runners and took advantage of the relative calm of Sunday afternoon, grabbing food from the stores to fill hungry stomachs. Levi and you had retreated upstairs to try and salvage some of the day that had started off as some time alone, not the shit storm that had played out over the last few hours. Your man was sending messages, gathering information on the location of Marco's killer, finding out what kind of clientele frequented the pub and if it was on anyone's turf. No good going in blind.

You sat on the sofa, pressed in to your lover's warm body as you trailed fingers up and down his leg in gentle motions, making his skin spring up into goosebumps. Once work had been seen to, he would take care of his girl, show her the appreciation she deserved. He'd start off with a back massage, ease the tension and then maybe address your injuries, the ones he had caused, hopefully never to be repeated. Humming with contentment, he felt the mindless touch on his thigh and smiled. This was how today was supposed to go.

Peace was shattered as the door was thrown open, privacy invaded by a fuming figure, voice growling and saturated in venom. "Levi, get the fuck over here now."


	7. The Morning After The Night Before

Looking round with shock, you saw the intent in the newcomer's eyes and started to speak. Levi held his hand up, silencing you as he rose to stand close with the other man, door pushed shut on his way. Your lover crossed his arms and rested on one hip, posture advising the taller person that he was not intimidated in the slightest. Half-lidded eyes met furious green ones and you held your breath. The two people closest to your heart were sizing each other up, stares locked and you couldn't move, couldn't say a word now. This was bad. Very bad.

"What can I do for you, Eren? I'll forgive the impolite introduction this once, brat."

"Don't give me that high and mighty shit, old man. You and me. Right now." Levi scoffed, smugness radiating from his still blank gaze.

"Why?"

"You know why! What you did, what you do…it's not right! You deserve to be locked up, rotting away in some stinking hole!" Eren was screaming, the righteous voice ringing out strong and true. No, not this. You weren't going to let the two men fight over you, it was ridiculous. The reaction to this morning's assault was understandable, but this couldn't happen.

"Eren, no. Please, just listen to…"

"(F/N)." That ominous tone was directed your way again and you stopped, eyes wide.

"Don't tell her what to do, Levi! She's not your property!"

"Oh yes she is, my possession, my woman. Not yours."

"What the fuck?"

"Eren, don't do something you'll regret. You have rules to abide by, remember? Or have you forgotten how I fucking took you in when you had fuck all? Gave you a home, a wage, food?"

"Levi, I don't want to fight you, but I will unless I get a fucking good reason why I shouldn't kill you." The brunette was livid, ready to snap and you tried again. 

"Please don't do this. Please?"

"I have to (F/N). I won't see you hurt again."

"This is hurting me, Eren! This situation right here! We're family, the three of us. Don't fuck it up over something you can't understand." Their gazes never flinched and they continued to stare each other down.

"Then make me understand. Not you, him. I want to hear it from this guy, right now." Indignation met stony indifference and Levi shrugged.

"Alright. You fucking want the truth, I'll give it to you." Groaning, you put your hands up to your face and waited for the inevitable. "This is our arrangement. Was our arrangement, should I say. She stepped out of line, she got punished. It was plain from day one, (F/N) knew what she was getting herself into." Pausing, the pale man watched the youngster nearly burst with anger and took another breath. He owed this explanation. His woman was right, they were family and with that comes openness and honesty. Softening his glare slightly, he saw Eren falter, the youth not expecting the break in the armour.

"I won't go into the background details, that's not for me to tell. All I will say is what you saw this morning won't be happening again. We've put it behind us, moved on. It's no longer pleasurable."

"Pleasurable?" The teen frowned and looked shocked all at once, eyes flicking between the people he loved but couldn't quite figure out right now.

"That's right. I enjoyed it, (F/N) enjoyed it, for our own fucking reasons. Don't try to get involved in something you can't fathom."

"But…" He was really confused now, the blatant truth was something he hadn't counted on and now the fact that this had been all part of some fucked up desire made his head pound.

"Eren, just leave it at that. Levi's told you how it is, how it was. It's done with now, let it lie." He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to punch the man in the face still, however mostly he just wished that he was a million miles away. You spoke gently again. "Eren?" Snapping out of it, the brunette gazed at you, the one who protected him fiercely. She looks calm, he thought. At peace. Maybe this had indeed been a mutual thing, not simple domestic violence. Eying the other in the room with slight suspicion, he decided to try and respond.

"How…why…(F/N)?" As always, he looked to you for advice or clarification, so much respect for the woman's opinion. You sighed.

"Not now. We'll talk later, ok? Buy a girl a drink?" Despite the situation, Eren smiled. He could break your exterior but it worked both ways. "Don't think any less of him, please. We love you, right?" You were granted a nod, albeit hesitant, but it would do for the time being. Poor thing, walking head first into this and being put in a fucking weird position.

"Listen. Do what the lady says. And she's right, despite your childish fucking tantrums, we're rather fond of you." Reaching up, Levi gave brown hair a light ruffle, a gesture he hadn't made for months. It placated the younger man and the bashful smile got bigger, slight blush on his cheeks.

"Stoppit." Eren didn't mean it really, he loved the attention.

"Now get the fuck out, go eat. We'll talk about your wife later."

"Jean's not my wife! He's a fucking dick!" Still grinning, he did as he was told and went to get some food, stomach rumbling at the thought. If the hitting and kicking had stopped, that was good. Whether you liked it or not was somewhat inconsequential, but also lifting to hear. It hadn't just been blind rage inflicted for selfish control. By the time he got to the kitchen, Eren already felt much better about the whole thing.

Back upstairs, Levi joined you on the sofa once again and you looked across with unease. "What am I going to say to him?" He shrugged, arm draped around your shoulders, left leg laying sedately over his right knee.

"Just the truth, (F/N). He deserves it."

"Yea, he does. That's going to be fucking awkward."

"Maybe so, but it needs saying. We can't let him get so upset again. Anyway, it's better than having to fight the kid over your fucking honour." You smiled. Sweet Eren, always looking out for your well being.

~~~~~~

"Are you serious?" Teal eyes stared into yours with disbelief, the beer in his hand stopping near his mouth as you delivered the last part of your story, the agreed conclusion of the seemingly now redundant relationship of compliance or abuse. You'd gone into everything, it was only fair; the whole history from age five onwards, no cherry picking the facts, just the cold, hard reality.

"Yep. Afraid so, Eren." Chugging your own drink, the bubbles tickled at your mouth as you downed the sixth of the evening. This was never going to have been a sober discussion. No one else was around so you had the small living area to yourselves, sofas and chairs in here instead of the larger room full of guns and drugs.

"Fuck, I'm sorry (F/N), that's some shitty life story."

"Tell me about it. I made it worse, to be honest. Could have stopped it all happening but no, I fucking liked it. Oh well. Can't change a personality, huh?"

"No I guess not." Eren finished his beer and reached round, bringing out a bottle of dark liquid and two glasses. "Can I ask something, though?" Pouring with an unsteady hand, he passed you the bourbon. He had no intention of remaining fully coherent, either. You raised the drink to signal he should continue.

"If that's your personality and you can't change it, how are you and Levi going to stop?"

"Together." He nodded, happy with your answer and sipped the harsh alcohol.

"He said he enjoyed it too. Do you know why?" That was something that you still didn't have an answer for, not wanting to press the man upstairs to reveal anything he wasn't yet comfortable with.

"Nope." Lighting a cigarette, you sat back and stretched, aches gone thanks to the amazing and attentive massage that Levi had treated you to earlier. That and what followed soon after had made you unwind beautifully, the combination of muscles relaxing and passionate sex causing pure ecstasy. "So, you going to tell me yours then?" Eren eyed you closely, head bobbing slightly from intoxication.

"What?"

"Jean."

"I told you, we knew each other at school. He was a prick who kept picking fights, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Fuck off (F/N). I'm sure. He's not my type anyway, not with that fucking long ass face." Laughing, you shot him a look and leant forwards.

"So who is your type, Eren? I've seen you flirt like a pro but you've never brought anyone home." He was pretty wasted, unfocused gaze on the table as you watched him consider his answer.

"I like a bit of both, no harm in trying out what's on offer. But there was one girl I liked. Jean always used to think he was the better man, would get her before I could. Neither of us did in the end." He was sorrowful, pain etched on his boyish features along with the thought of a wistful memory. "She's probably dead now. I gave her a scarf once. God, she wore it every day (F/N). At first she came over a bit smothering, like you." He elbowed you playfully. "But I grew to realise it was more than that." Eren sighed and shot back the remainder of the whiskey, not aware of how you stared at him.

"What was her name?"

"Oh, Mikasa. Such wonderful hair..." He got misty eyed again, only to be dragged back out of contemplation with an unexpected revelation.

"Eren, she's alive." Hazy teal eyes shot up and held you in place, so you decided to let it all out. "So is Armin." The look of both shock and relief crossed his face and transformed the previously solemn expression into total joy.

"Where? Oh my god, are you lying? Is that true?" He clutched onto your top, almost unable to believe the news and listened intently as you explained the meeting earlier, shrill voice squeaking back. "Shit! So they got taken! They're not dead! (F/N) they're not dead!" Before he knew what he was doing, the male pulled you close and gave you a big wet kiss, lips still lined with bourbon and clumsily enveloping your mouth. Sitting back, he stopped, a serious gaze now staring back at you. It was meant as a friendly gesture, nothing more, but alcohol had given him some kind of bravado and he leant in again, eyes closing.

"Eren, no." You spoke with gentle love, knowing that this was only down to a mixture of drink and excitement over the news. The teen halted his approach and looked down at his feet, mumbling back.

"Sorry. I'd better get myself to bed." Struggling to stand, he swatted your hand away as you tried to help and shuffled off down the hall. Shit. You hoped he didn't resent you, hate you for deflecting his advances. It was a tricky situation, one where you were not in the wrong but it still felt like it nonetheless. Sighing, you picked up the square bottle and began to drink directly from it.

By the time you staggered up to your room, you were quite hammered, vision blurred and you crashed inside. Levi looked over from where he sat, numbers being crunched on the laptop, business kept ticking over. He had a drink in his hand too, smaller than your large receptacle and he smirked. "Went well then (F/N)?" You weren't going to divulge the incident from before, it had almost been forgotten and mischief took you over.

"Meh." Placing the nearly empty vessel down, you closed the door and made for your man, the need to meddle in mind. Sitting down heavily on his lap, you bent over and tried to read the screen without much luck. Everything was doubled. "Whassat?" Pointing with a wavering finger, you tapped the image as arms wrapped around your waist. Levi knew exactly what you were playing at.

"Income and expenditure."

"Borrrrrrring."

"Quite. But necessary."

"Fuck it off. C'mon. Give me another one of those back rubs."

"No. I'm in the middle of something." Dropping your head sideways onto his chest, face full of fresh linen, you laughed.

"Don't play hard to fucking get." Not even a day. Twenty four hours hadn't yet passed and you were picking and prodding to get a rise out of him, something he wouldn't be baited by. Gently removing you from his knees, Levi set his woman down on unsteady feet and stared with a gentle gaze. "What? Not man enough? Show me a good time." The slurs were pitiful, (e/c) eyes hooded and bleary as you tried to provoke him. The man stood and came closer, twisted smile on your face as you imagined the inevitable blow that would be delivered soon. However, it didn't happen. Sadness poured from the orbs that were locked on yours and you watched him cross his arms as he looked down.

"No." One word was given instead of the punch or slap you had expected.

"Why not?" Sighing at your insolent tone, Levi rubbed a pale hand across his tired face. Alcohol. That's all it was, reckless bravery supplied in liquid form.

"Because I don't want to (F/N). And you don't want it either."

"But I do, I need you to make me pay. I was talking back?" Childish questioning was painted across your features, frown in place as your clouded mind tried to make your man happy. He liked it, of course he did. "Come on, just once. It'll feel good." It was like two recovering drug addicts, one taunting the other into relapsing and falling off the wagon. Misery loves company, as they say. Levi had to be the strong partner in this, his girl was incapable right now and in honesty there wasn't even a tiny part of him that wished to strike you.

"I said no. You need some rest."

"Fuck off, I'm fine. Are you going to be a dickless shit? Just fucking do it. Right here." Tapping your cheek, you leant forwards and stumbled into the muscular body, realisation starting to hit. You raised clenched fists and weakly pounded them against his chest in despair like you were demanding entry through a door, a begging action with no force behind it. "Please Levi? Please just…fucking hell…I deserve it…show me how much you love me…please?" Wailing, you continued the useless beating and started to weep uncontrollably, both in frustration and disgust. It had been agreed only this morning but you couldn't even make it until tomorrow. How pathetic.

Arms gathered you up into a hug, caring, loving arms and your already failing resolve shattered, tears streaming and sobs loud in the otherwise quiet room. "Shhh it's ok. It's alright, you're alright (F/N), calm down." Soft yet silky, the voice began to soothe you instantly, strokes on your back letting you know he was there for you.

"S-sorry, I'm a fucking mess. What's wrong with me Levi?"

"You don't want a fucking answer to that. Now, sleep. Get your head clear and we'll talk in the morning." Unable to object, you allowed him to lead you to bed, tender hands removing clothes and helping your swaying body under the sheets. Placing a kiss on your forehead, Levi scrutinised your wet face, wiping the salty drops away with a loving rub. "Love you, piss head."

"Love you Levi." No witty retort, just three simple words and you passed out, deep in drunken slumber so easily. The man scowled, lines above his nose forming as he processed the last five minutes. He knew it would be harder for his woman, but had hoped for a higher success rate this early on. Trying to brush it off as a result of the bourbon, he left the sleeping form and returned to his boring work.

~~~~~~

Light pierced your eyes, invaded your brain as morning sun met your awakening. The taste of last night's drink was still on your furry tongue as you tried to peel it from the roof of your mouth. God this was bad. If someone had offered you death right now, you'd take it. Anything had to be better than this hell. "Morning." Rolling over with a groan, you set eyes on your man, lying fully clothed up on one elbow, head resting on his hand casually, smug superiority on his face. "Bit rough, are we?"

"You have no idea, Levi." He reached over and presented you with two tablets and a bottle of water. With thanks, you swallowed them down and gulped at the liquid, no care in the world for what you had just taken.

"They'll make you feel better soon. Trust me." The tiny capsules must have been some kind of prescription strength pain killer or the like, but he wouldn't have given you anything dangerous. Flopping back down, palm over your pounding forehead you mumbled to the person beside you.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry." As drunk as you had been, every single thing from yesterday was clear as a bell, recollections vivid and distressing.

"Don't apologise (F/N). This was bound to happen. Maybe stay away from the fucking hard stuff until you're in a more stable place." Yet again, the harsh truth was dished out and you moaned in acceptance, annoyed at how stupidly easy it had been to slip into your standard way of thinking. Not only that, it hadn't been fair on Levi to put him in that position, serving yourself up on a platter to be used and abused. Like always. The cold light of day made you think again, desperate resolution to ensure this worked.

"You're right. I was an idiot. I won't do it again."

"You might, but that's ok. At least I can keep a handle on my fucked up habits." He was gloating, enjoying the way he had prevailed over your weaker insistence. It was easier than he had imagined it might be so far, the singular goal to be a better person for the love of his life and it filled his soul with a new feeling - control, but over himself. His demons. That in itself was exhilarating.

"Shut up Levi. What time is it?"

"Half ten. Hungry?" A muttered syllable confirmed and he picked up the next gift, paper bag containing a much needed bacon sandwich. He'd been out for a walk to a local café, taking in the quiet morning and understood how important this sustenance would be.

"Holy shit, that's what I'm fucking talking about." You made quick work of the breakfast item, eating as if your life depended on it, all the while watched by soft silver eyes.

~~~~~~

Hands. They were everywhere, touching and stroking. Images of bodies, two of them, the sensation of being inside the female below and filled by a male behind. It felt good, so unbelievably indulgent and a voice moaned. Names were called out, three of them chanting with perverse pleasure as figures moved together with insistent thrusts. It was becoming urgent, the highlight of the tryst almost upon him and he started to twitch.

Eren woke suddenly, the dream still so realistic in his mind, not leaving him in the slightest. Well, that was fucked up. He supposed it was a result of the strange admission that (F/N) had delivered yesterday combined with how he had wanted nothing but to punch Levi, only to be brought back down with that amorous pat on his head. Fuck. There was something else but he couldn't remember what. It was just a dream, he told himself. Means nothing. Nothing at all.

Shifting position, an ache beneath the covers made itself known, a filthy remnant of what could potentially have been a rather wet awakening. There was no option but to take care of it, no way he could function properly with that hanging over him. Despite how absolutely wrong this probably was, Eren reached down and grabbed hold of his erection, keeping the lucid smut firmly in the forefront as he started to relieve himself of the painful throbbing.

~~~~~~~

You'd showered, dressed and brushed your teeth. Whatever those pills were, they had certainly done the trick, just like Levi said. You felt epic. It was a shame nothing was planned for today because surely you would have been on the fucking ball, ruler of the universe and all you surveyed. Sitting downstairs, (e/c) eyes watched people going about their business, guns and drugs organised, checked over and catalogued. Buzzing with authority, your confident stance was joined by another presence, one which placed a hand on your leg in greeting.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fucking superb Levi." He nodded with a smile, glad of his careful choice of narcotic.

"Good. Those runts are bringing the cocaine round soon. You can go play."

"Their boss agreed already?"

"Must have. I'm not about to let my fucking guard down though. I need you on point. Didn't want to chance the possibility of another intercept, that's why they're coming here."

"Good idea. After that, we can go upstairs."

"Can we?" Smirk on his face, Levi turned to see the seductive features of his woman, the slight pout on her lips entrancing. In a swift movement, he was on you, mouths connected and a grip on your waist. This was his place, his empire pretty much and he couldn't give a fuck what anyone thought. "Shit (F/N). Those kids will have to deal with us being late." A few people glanced over with faint smiles as the embrace started up again, the couple standing quickly to presumably rush to the upper floor. At the main hallway, a slumped figure approached and you wondered how much Eren remembered of last night. His eyes looked shocked, guilty almost and swiftly were averted to stare at the ground, not wanting to make contact with the two of you.

"Alright Eren?" Levi drawled his words, tugging at your hand to climb the stairs. He didn't get a response and stopped. "What's wrong?" Hopefully the openness when explaining your relationship hadn't been too awkward. He wouldn't want to upset the boy.

"Erm…Im ok. All good. Umm…bye." The brunette scuttled back the way he had come from, still looking down and leaving a pair of confused people behind.

"What's he up to?"

"No idea Levi." Maybe he had recalled how he kissed you?

"I've seen that expression before, (F/N)."

"And?"

"Sexual regret." The ascent started again and you followed closely, waiting for the rest of the story. "It's how Mike looks after fucking someone he shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?"

"It's one of two things. He's either stuck it in someone he's embarrassed of or had a bit of alone time."

"Nothing wrong with that?" Reaching your room, you closed the door to find out why option two was such a bad thing. Eren was a hot blooded male, after all.

"Depends on what you're thinking about, (F/N). Whatever it is, he's ashamed."

"I'll talk to him later."

"Good luck trying to fucking discuss a hormonal guy's wrist actions." When put like that, it probably was best to leave it alone, you thought. Ridding yourself of that image, you turned your full attention to the man who showered kisses upon your neck and you smiled.

~~~~~~

It turned out that the drugs weren't being dropped off until an hour later than previously thought, Levi's lapse in concentration slightly odd but he'd placed his mind firmly on other matters when your self assured form had come into his line of sight. Currently, you were searching for Eren. Despite the possibility that a conversation would be extremely inappropriate, the behaviour of the guy had still worried you - and you wanted to let him know his old friends would be here soon. Pacing the halls, you arrived at his room and knocked gently. Shuffles and thumps let you know he was inside and the door opened a crack, green eyes staring out with uncertainty.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?" Attempting to sound nonchalant, the teen kept in his hiding place, not ready to face the woman who he had such an improper dream about recently. It was out of his conscious control, however it bothered him deeply. What had gone on after had certainly been a deliberate action, though.

"Can I come in?" Sighing, he allowed entry, giving in to the request. He couldn't deny you anything. "Talk to me."

"What about?"

"You seem off, Eren. Let me help."

"It's fine."

"Look, if it's about last night, I won't say a word." Confusion sprung across his face and you realised he had no idea what you were talking about. "I mean about how smashed we got." Turning it to seem like you were protecting the way he had succumbed to alcohol so quickly, you smiled.

"Oh right. Thanks." There was still something wrong, the usually vibrant guy had disappeared and was replaced by a troubling and unsettled person.

"You can tell me anything, you know?"

"Yea, I'm ok though (F/N)." Unconvinced, you nevertheless let it be.

"Mikasa and Armin are coming round soon." That spark was back and you saw the grin you loved spread over his lips.

"Really?! Why?"

"Bringing the drugs."

"Oh yea, of course. Can I see them?"

"Don't be stupid, you haven't got to ask!" Matching his wide smile, you relaxed a bit and watched his excitement. The two of you chatted a while about the pair who would visit shortly, any sign of trepidation washing away as Eren started to forget about his morning. No one would ever find out and it wasn't like he'd done anything wrong, just fantasized based on a silly dream.

The buzz of the main door alerted you and bodies were everywhere, ready to make sure the newcomers knew their place. Levi stood with crossed arms in the hallway and shot you a wink when you walked in. Following closely behind was a happier looking kid than before and grey eyes caught hold of his teal ones. Raised brows questioned the youngster but all he got in return was a bit of a blush. It was due to something unknown. If he had been able to read minds, Levi would have seen the still lingering strands of naked images and heard his own sultry voice in Eren's ear, but he remained oblivious. Strange kid. Adorable, but strange at times. Regardless, the pale man was lifted by the return of the former fire in the boy's soul and nodded to Mike, signalling that the reunion could commence - both the homecoming of Levi's cocaine and his favourite fighter's reconciliation with long lost friends.


	8. Shelter

Two figures stood at the threshold, large bags on their backs. In the distance you made out shapes in the shadows, protection detail for the delivery and you also knew armed men would be upstairs, sights trained on the surrounding area. Just to piss the visiting guards off, you waved enthusiastically, pointing out in the gesture that they were not very well hidden. Mike closed the door, nervous eyes shining out from the couriers as they tried to look as steady as possible, but what happened next was certainly not what the pair had expected when they walked in here. A shape rushed over, fast and blurred and they flinched, ready to try and defend against the onslaught.

"I can't believe you guys are ok!" Strong arms wrapped around them both as Eren threw himself on his friends, realisation descending as the trio reunited with cries of joy and relief. Levi appeared by your side, pulling you in sideways by the waist, gaze soft and warm while he watched the display of affection.

"Enough to make you fucking melt, don't you think?" It was said with sarcasm, but you knew he meant a part of it deep down by the way he looked upon them.

"It's good to see him so happy. Never did find out what the problem was."

"Fuck that. Doesn't matter anymore. Looks like he's forgotten all about it now." He had. Any thoughts from before had been dispersed like a fog clearing in the early morning sun, all attention on his comrades. They chatted with loud and fast words, catching up on the past year and a half, maybe more. You had no idea when the two had been taken. Frowning, you started to wonder what kind of bastard abducted teenagers off the street and forced them to work. Levi gave everyone a choice, left it up to the individual to decide what to do, he didn't bundle them in a car and drive them away. The dark haired man was now engrossed in his lover's expression, could nearly see the thought process ticking over and that intense need to protect those younger and more vulnerable than herself. Smirking, he leant in and whispered, surrendering to the new found persona.

"Ok (F/N)."

"Eh?"

"I'll offer them a job. We've got plenty room, two of them will have to fucking share though. We can let Eren decide what flavour he prefers at the moment."

"Are you…don't mess with me…you're serious?"

"Well, I can use them for runs, Connie needs help so why the fuck not?"

"What about their boss?"

"Piece of piss. That guy's thick as shit." The way your eyes lit up was sensational, a look that did things to his soul, almost rivalling the effect you had on him when you locked gazes at the height of passion. Almost. You didn't know what else to say, so opted for a physical display of gratitude, arms clinging on tightly as you began to well up. For someone who could be so ruthless and aggressive, Levi certainly knew how to act like a huge sentimental idiot at times. "I'll make the calls. You can give then the good news." Leaning back, you stared up into the silvery flashes and shook your head with a smile.

"You're unbelievable. Better not let everyone see your caring side too much. Bad for business."

"Cheeky shit. Off you go before I change my fucking mind." Something had switched in him since yesterday, the new agreement obviously played a part but he seemed more placid in general, definitely taking to this with more ease than you had. It wasn't a shock though, the man was stronger minded. Or so you thought.

Out the back, Levi retrieved his phone and lit a cigarette, breathing out slowly as he looked down at the device. It wasn't just his girl that held a desire to shield those young and at risk, it was part of the reason he had been so interested in Eren, that and the youth's skill. No one should be pushed into a compulsory situation, every person must have the option to pick, a courtesy not offered to him in the past. Or (F/N), he mused. The man you'd married hadn't been honest, fake love declared so you were in too deep, same with the cunt of a care worker that raped you over and over. Again, false hope, promises of being together forever that never came true.

People he'd killed had made their choices the moment they entered the criminal world, but he did still give them a last chance, asking for information and such like before pulling the trigger, wielding the knife, whichever suited best. In his youth, that had also been decided for him too, methods dictated and ordered. Trying not to delve too far into his own upbringing, Levi sighed and dialled the necessary number, ready to let the prick know that the two teens were now in his employ. The screams he'd heard from inside had confirmed their acceptance already.

Eren was attached to you, ecstatic shouts almost deafening. "Thank you (F/N), fucking hell that's just…shit!" Squeezing hard, he left a kiss on your soft cheek and suddenly froze, frivolity still ringing out from his friends. Straightening, green eyes that were wide with shock stared down and his mouth worked soundlessly at first as the previously drunken haze cleared, the memory of what had happened last night now clear. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm so so s…"

"Eren? Forget it. Water under the bridge." The blush on his face was beetroot and he quickly looked to his feet. "Hey? Don't worry, you were shit faced. Anyway, enjoy the moment here, be happy, ok?" He raised his head and grinned.

"Ok. At least I can say I got to kiss you though, right?" The teen nudged you, making you smile in return at the flirtatious side that was always ready to make an appearance.

"Best not to?"

"Oh, yea, ok. Probably a bad idea." He skipped off to join the others and you made introductions to your confused colleagues.

Levi had finished the call, an all too simple one. That guy couldn't give a shit about who he had working for him, no sense of loyalty. Distinct recollections clawed at him, threatening to spill out and send him into a trance similar to one of yours. Thankfully, a head of brown hair broke the memory and he was being hugged strongly, stumbling back slightly in the outside space as the force of Eren crashed into him. "Alright brat, watch the clothes." It wasn't anywhere near serious and he returned the embrace gently, grateful that what happened last night didn't come to blows. All seemed forgiven and he smiled over to where you stood by the door. "Ok that's enough. You're making me feel fucking emotions."

Eren released his boss, father figure, friend, all of those things and grinned widely again. "Thanks Levi. You're the fucking best."

"I know. Now go sort that cocaine out." The boy almost floated inside, completely on cloud nine and you pinched his arm on the way past in a childish motion.

"Don't touch what you can't afford, (F/N)!" he sang, a statement that earned him the middle finger and a laugh. This was nice, you thought. People are happy. You were happy.

~~~~~~

A kind of party atmosphere had descended on the house that evening, all now acquainted and sitting together in the smaller living room. Alcohol was flowing freely, containers of take-out food were shared and chatter filled the whole space. You sat sideways on Levi's lap, legs draped casually over his and your head on a strong shoulder as you sipped at a beer. He'd produced some more of the tablets from this morning at your request and you felt incredible, surrounded by cheerful faces and vibrating with the amazing sensation of serenity and narcotics. Your lover, however, had been brooding quietly, unable to keep his thoughts at bay, the ones that had been unearthed by the two new arrivals and choice, or lack of it to be precise.

Eren was talking to his reunited friends, pointing over to where his closest family were with a grin. Armin eyed the couple with suspicion, not surprisingly seeing as how you'd last met, but the brunette was obviously doing a good job at winning them over. Mikasa was glad to be out of that hell hole, grateful for the new start even if it was still in illegal circles but this seemed better. Safer. More caring, even. And of course Eren was here. Laughter came from Mike, a no doubt filthy story shared with Connie as the two men dragged deeply on their joints, basking in the relative calm. It wouldn't last, never did and they took the chance where possible.

"Any news on Marco's killer?" No response was given to your query so you lightly elbowed the man you were laying on.

"Hmm?"

"I said was there anything back on who shot Marco?"

"Oh. Yea, the place is a fucking dive but no one seems to have any control. They wouldn't want to, just a shitty pub full of trash."

"What's the plan?"

"Jean tomorrow, blonde shit the next day." He spoke in grumbles, words quiet and tired.

"You ok?" Concerned, you wriggled round to get a look at his eyes, the dead stare sending a shiver down your spine.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Levi…" The lifeless grey orbs met your frown and he sighed. No point bullshitting, this woman had a knack for reading gazes.

"Ok, I'm just thinking some things through. Don't worry." Knowing to leave it alone, you squeezed his hand, offering support. "Actually (F/N), let's go. I can't be around all of this noise right now, it's making my head spin." The worry you held increased; he sounded defeated and worn out, something that seemed to come on after the kids had shown up. As the two of you rose, Mike whistled and held up a beer.

"Be gentle, Levi!" Giggles surrounded you and the man by your side tensed, ready to snarl back an offensive retort. Trying to keep the peace, you replied for him.

"It's not me you should be worried about Mike. Later." Raising a hand in a goodbye, various calls met your gesture, some lewd and others friendly. Levi had already stormed off and you jogged to keep up, stairs taken two at a time. The sounds from below were muffled a little by the door closing but not much. Your man slumped to the sofa and glared at the television, something that rarely got turned on. Taking the hint you hit the switch, late night news scrolling by with scenes of destruction and dull celebrity stories. It didn't work.

"Fuck sakes. All I want is a bit of fucking peace."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"It's pissing down."

"Ok, how about something to help you sleep?"

"Like what? Fucking ear plugs?"

"Not a bad idea, but I was thinking more along the lines of sedatives." You knew he didn't usually do that kind of thing, but his temper was raging and the circles under his eyes were darker than usual. He needed to rest before he snapped. It had been a fraught couple of days and Levi nodded.

"Alright. Nothing too strong though, I don't want to miss a whole fucking week." Smiling, you made your way back down to the empty room, going straight for the cupboard on the wall. It was where the standard stuff was kept, all legal but not readily available without a doctor's say so. Most of this was used by the residents, some was sold but generally it was for the taking. Selecting an appropriate bottle, you shook one out, small pill laying in your palm.

"Date rape!"

"Fuck off Mike." He giggled again and started picking through the other goods. Leaving him behind, you once more ascended and delivered the item to the stoic man. TV off, you held out a hand and pulled him up into a hug. "I love you, you know that?"

"Better fucking do." Rubbing his back, you nodded into his neck, hoping that whatever this was would either pass soon or that he could let you in, let you help. Once he was ready for bed, he swallowed the tablet without water and grimaced. "If this kills me, I'm coming back to fucking haunt you."

"Don't be stupid." He got under the covers and you turned the light off, lying by his side but fully clothed - the buzz in your veins wouldn't allow slumber anytime soon. Stroking his onyx hair, you kept your eyes on him and maintained the soothing motion, dread eating away at your heart. Such a change in demeanour, so fast and unexpected. When you heard the sounds of deeper breaths, you retracted your hand and let out a puff of air. At least he was at peace for now, face loose and free of any hurt or worry. You lay there a while, staring at the wall but became restless, regretting taking the capsules earlier. Carefully, you got up and decided to go back downstairs to see if anyone was still awake.

It was definitely quieter and you poked your head round the door. Mike and Connie were flat out on comfortable chairs, tiny eyes red and small smiles on their faces. Totally fucked. Eren and Mikasa were nowhere to be seen and Armin sat alone, looking a bit less timid than before. A couple of others talked softly in the corner so you approached the meek blonde.

"Hey. About yesterday…"

"It's ok. Work is work. But (F/N)? Why did you want to keep us away from Eren?"

"I didn't know how close you were. Could have been anyone for all I knew."

"You're very protective, aren't you?"

"Of him? Yes." He digested the information, nodding lightly and sipping a beer. You grabbed your own and sat next to the youth, aware of his blue eyes on you.

"What happened?"

"With what, Armin?"

"Your face." You'd forgotten all about it, yesterday's beating seeming like it was a year ago.

"Fight." He accepted it for now and moved the conversation on.

"Eren's told us all about you. It's a strange combination to have, but you sound like a nice person. Obvious violence aside." Laughing slightly, you shook your head.

"I can be at times. Where is the little shit, anyway?" A blush sprung up on his face, blue orbs cast down as he picked at the label on his bottle. "Oh. Ohhhh. Reunion going well, then?"

"Something like that."

"Did anyone show you where you can stay?"

"Not yet." You sized Armin up. He had nothing, no personal belongings and you wondered if what he did own could be retrieved from his old place. For the time being, he could borrow.

"Wait here." He complied as you hurried down the hall, making for Connie's room. Grabbing some clothes that would be considered suitable sleeping attire, you went to the store room to pick up toiletries. Eren could sort out his apparent fuck buddy for the night himself. Beckoning to the ridiculously youthful looking male, you struggled with your load and shouldered a door open, revealing the comfortable space. Wide blue eyes stayed at the entrance though and a small gasp came out. "You ok?" Tossing the items down on the bed, you watched Armin walk in slowly and look at his new surroundings.

"This…this is for me?"

"Well, yea. When I said you could stay, did you think we'd make you sleep on the fucking floor?" He seemed in a daze, unable to believe that the place was his. "Armin? What was it like before?" The slight terror in is gaze was heart breaking and you steadied yourself for the reality.

"It was awful. Dirty, no running water, no food, no beds. But we had no choice, (F/N). At least we had a roof over our heads." There was undoubtedly more, but he left it at that, sitting down on the mattress and bouncing slightly as his feet swung side to side.

"You're here now. Safe. Well, as long as you're inside. Obviously you need to work, but…"

"Oh I know, I don't mind that." He locked onto your sympathetic stare and spoke softly, breaking into your emotional side with a simple statement. "I won't let you down."

You'd stayed to chat a while, sharing stories about Eren and their past. The three certainly sounded like quite the trio, inseparable until that fateful day. It still made you clench your jaw to think about the treatment they must have endured but that had to be pushed away, forgotten. This was the future now, hopefully a good one too. Leaving the guy in peace, you closed the door carefully and yawned. Finally. Sighing, you trailed down the hallway, crash hitting you as the come-down settled into your bones, fatigue seeping in with gentle, imaginary fingers that ran across your tired body. Suggestive sounds came from Eren's room and you smiled - he ended up getting the girl in the end after all, it would appear.

Levi was still soundly asleep, in exactly the same position as when you had left him earlier, deep in a slumber that came to those who needed it desperately. You hoped he'd feel better in the morning.

~~~~~~

Softness enveloped you, a sensation like clouds surrounding your being, fluffy and warm. Dragging yourself from the grip of an indecipherable dream, the feeling continued and realisation kicked in. Kisses on your neck were waking you up, tender and kind. "Mmmm. Someone's in a better mood today?" Words were mumbled against your skin in response.

"Best fucking sleep ever, (F/N). Thank you." Smiling, you tilted your head to give him better access, flesh exposed. Levi hungrily took advantage, lips devouring and hands wandering over your naked form. "Now let me take care of you." Rolling sideways, you joined the embrace, mouths together in an affectionate kiss and you felt a familiar dig from below. Hooking your leg over his waist, you pulled in closer and ran your touch across his strong back, grinding your hips towards him. "Damn (F/N)…every time…" Your man was referring to how easily it was to turn him on in the morning, the unspoken rule always being that this was to be an amorous moment.

Levi reached down, placing himself expertly as he pushed slowly inside of you, moans coming from both of your throats. Moving with deliberate strokes you clung together tightly, kiss broken, eyes locked as gasps and whispers were shared. "Fuck…so beautiful…" The man gazed with enraptured delight, enjoying his woman and how he could give you sweet pleasure.

"Levi…oh yea…mmm…" Foreheads pressed together as the same strong yet slow pace continued, allowing you to feel every part of each other, minds consumed with nothing but powerful desire. Your lover groaned lowly and changed the position, now on top but arms still wrapped around your body, faces close as he thrust in and out, each time filling you completely.

"(F/N)…I need you…"

"You've got me...forever…ahhh…" There was an intense spark to his silver eyes, a deep necessity that meant more than just sexually and he let out a shaking breath at your declaration of never ending love. Increasing the speed, Levi held on to his gorgeous girl with a fierce grip, right hand sliding down to hold your waist. Curling your legs round his, you bucked up in synch and lost yourself in the intense stare above, swimming in the grey lakes that were being overtaken with black discs. "God Levi…oh my fucking god…" Gritting his teeth, he pounded harder but retained the same fond care, watching closely as (e/c) orbs widened, his favourite part of the day fast approaching.

"Yes (F/N)…let me see…fuck…" Speaking with a hiss, Levi was ready to go, allow the joy to wash over him but not yet, not until he saw the pleasure control you.

"Ahh shit…oh god…oh god…yes, Levi…ohhh…" Calling out with nonsense cries, you succumbed and bright shocks shot through your being, body shaking with the powerful orgasm that rendered you incoherent. It was as delicious as always, the tranquillity encompassing you completely and the man growled, fixated on the change in your eyes. He could no longer hold back, abdomen aching.

"Shit, I…oh fuck…(F/N)!" Shouting out your name, Levi gasped then moaned loudly, climax causing his vision to blur and become unfocused, the soft flesh beneath him still trembling along with his own tremors. "Jesus fucking christ…oh fuck." Dragging in air, he relaxed as the unsteady words spilled from his lips, face buried in your neck. You swallowed in between pants for oxygen and smiled, hands tracing across his muscular back. "I fucking love you (F/N)." Kisses were placed on your lips, light and soft. Levi moved over to lie next to you, gazing at your form in the early morning sun.

"Love you too," you breathed, tangling your fingers in his. There was a thoughtful look on his face, peaceful but also entrenched in something else as his eyes lingered on your ribs.

"Did he ever say why he did it?" Breaking the grip, he touched the scars he adored so much, realising out of nowhere that a hot iron wasn't a weapon that was always easy at hand. Your ex had obviously chosen it specifically, a favourite perhaps? You knew what his question meant. The obvious answer would be that your husband wanted to make you suffer, however the way Levi stared let you understand the query.

"To brand me."

"Make you his?"

"I don't think so, no. Maybe a bit. More like he was fucking intending to make me unattractive so no one else would have me."

"He couldn't have been more fucking wrong, (F/N)." That glimmer was back, the dead glare of yesterday forgotten and something suddenly popped into your head.

"Do you want to?" No more explanation was needed. It was clear what you were alluding to and he shook his head slowly.

"No. These are mine now. I don't need to add any more, you're fucking perfect just the way you are."

~~~~~~

Levi scowled at the screen, trying to make the numbers add up and balance correctly. Money was virtual these days, a series of figures that didn't exist in a solid form and he was ensuring his future at the same time. All the while, mechanisms were put into place to protect himself and those closest should anything happen, a back door to the cash which only a select few knew about - you, Eren and Mike. Not even the main boss, Erwin, was aware. That made him think about the inexplicable way the blonde had turned up on Sunday right in the midst of a fuck up. Typical. Couldn't have popped round last night when everyone was happy, but no. That would have been too much like good luck. If that wasn't enough to darken his mood, yesterday's recollections were threatening again and his head started to hurt.

A tapping noise came from your general direction, nails ticking slowly on the coffee table as you hunched forwards reading a book. It was an unconscious twitch, uncontrollable motion that always happened when you were concentrating but this time it picked away at his sanity. With every click on the wood, Levi felt his temper rising, fingers digging into the desk he sat at as he ground his teeth. Glaring over, he said your name once in a low warning tone. Nothing happened. So far engrossed in the read, you had shut off all other senses. Taking a deep breath, he let it out with a puff to try and contain his ever increasing rage, leg bouncing up and down.

"(F/N)!" A bit louder this time and you hummed with disinterest, scanning the pages of what must have been an exciting part of the novel but that goddamn sound continued. Looking up at the ceiling, he whispered. "Don't. Don't fucking do it. You're not him. It's not needed. This isn't who you are." It didn't help at first so he slapped at the thigh that jiggled underneath the desk. "Fucking stop it. Just calm down. Jesus." Pulling together all of his strength, Levi imagined how it had felt last time he struck you in front of everyone, sending you to the floor. It wasn't fun, hadn't been arousing. Filling himself with that same remorse, he breathed with a measured pattern and dampened the need to raise his fists.

"Did you want something, Levi? You ok?" Finally, you peeled yourself from the fictional world and saw the look on his features as he bored a hole in the ceiling with dangerous eyes.

"No. I'm not. Please stop doing that."

"What?"

"That fucking tapping (F/N)." It sunk in. Stopping, you wore an expression of pure sorrow and flew across the room towards the tense figure.

"I'm so sorry Levi, I didn't realise…"

"Don't. Just…just go somewhere else." You put up no resistance and hurried out of the room, aware of how much of a struggle was going on inside of your lover. But he'd contained it, not exploded and lashed out so that had to be a good thing.

Counting to ten, Levi calmed and shook his head. It would have been easy, so damn easy to just revert to his usual behaviour and resort to violence. Sweeping over to the drinks cabinet, he poured a large scotch and downed it in one with a shaking hand. Hopefully Jean wouldn't have the money he owed, give the piece of shit a good kicking. That would be satisfying.

~~~~~~

A few hours passed. Levi had come downstairs at some point, but strode straight through to one of the back rooms without a second look your way. That was fine, whatever he needed. You were talking with Eren, teasing him about the noises you'd heard last night coming from his room. Despite the blushes, he had no shame whatsoever and took great glee in trying to give you a blow by blow account.

"Eren, please! I don't need to know!"

"It's been a while though (F/N), I need to share!"

"For someone such a cute little face, you're pure filth, you know that?" Pinching his cheeks, you grinned as the flush increased.

"Stop it! I'm not cute."

"As a button, Eren. Deal with it." Giggles came from the youth, thoroughly satisfied with his lot in life right now. He had a place to stay, family and reunited friends, all topped off by finally getting with the girl he had been daydreaming about for what felt like his whole existence. You were about to say something else when a familiar sound came from near by, a laugh you knew only too well, one which made your skin crawl. Kenny. He hadn't been here for ages, nearly a year and the peace had been wonderful. It was only a matter of time before he came shuffling back in though, probably to get some money out of his nephew.

Sighing, you said goodbye to Eren and went to find some food in the kitchen. Jean would be visited soon and you weren't doing that on an empty stomach. Low voices got closer, too quiet to make out words. It meant nothing, only that the conversation was private so you intended to just keep going, but something stopped you. An inbuilt flash of gut instinct kicked in, one that had never felt so strong and your heart began to thump in your chest for no good reason other than pure dread. Turning in slow motion, you looked through the partly open door and saw two figures, one tall and imposing, the other smaller and oddly meek, blood relatives.

Wide eyed, you watched as Kenny pointed down, his back to you so no expression was evident but Levi looked horrifically different. Scared wasn't the correct word, compliant might be better. His head hung slightly, hair spilling over his face and his eyes were lowered, gazing at the floor, body language screaming at you. He was totally submissive, a step away from cowering before his uncle and a few snippets reached your ears. Something about being inferior, stupid enough to allow one of his men to be killed and you felt your soul darken. Your lover looked like a little boy, one who was being scolded for breaking a toy and you held back the snarl that was forming in your throat as Kenny prodded his finger into Levi's chest.

The pale man made no attempt at retaliation, just stood and took it, never moving. What happened next made you feel sick and murderous at the same time, a pivotal moment that explained so much. In one swift sweep, the taller of the two delivered a horribly strong blow to a porcelain cheek and Levi staggered to the side. He managed to remain upright and you drew your knife from your back pocket, ready to slaughter the filthy old man for what he had just done. A barely noticeable gesture was made, a tiny shake of the head that was used as a signal when out on a job - stay put, not yet. Why? Why let him get away with it? You could easily take him down. Another sign was given while Kenny stretched, attention briefly elsewhere. This one was even worse, a slight tilt which usually meant 'retreat'. So, he was asking you to leave.

Respecting his wishes, you hurried away to the kitchen, mind spinning. It made sense, something Levi had said recently ringing in your ears - violence begets violence. He had obviously grown up under an aggressive command, much like yourself, the only difference being that they were actually related. You wondered just what he had been subjected to in his youth, apart from the physical abuse. It took years of mental beatings also to cause a person to continue the cycle, instil it as the norm. Shit. The arrival of Eren's friends had probably triggered the introverted mood, reminders in the man's head of how young humans were dragged into this kind of life kicking and screaming. And with morbidly great timing, now his fucking uncle showed up.

Any hunger you had was gone and you held onto the counter, gripping tight and growling your breaths as Kenny's actions played over and over again in your mind. You wanted to kill the fucking prick. Kick the shit out of the bastard and make him pay, protect the one you loved but it couldn't happen. You'd been ordered to move away and you understood why. Habits don't break easily.


	9. 180 Degrees

"So this is where you're hiding, (F/N)? Come here, give your old uncle a hug." The slimy figure strode towards you with authority, black coat flapping around his tall frame as a demonic grin split his face into a treacherous expression. Previously, you'd viewed Kenny as a nuisance, full of empty words and the remnants of a lost empire but now it was different. His true nature had been observed first hand and you bit your tongue, not wanting to let him see how much he had riled you. There was no point in stopping it, the inevitable physical contact and arms were wrapped around you, lecherous spark in his gaze as rough facial hair irritated your skin when he leant in for a ridiculously polite kiss on the cheek. A hand slid down and cupped your ass, squeezing tight and you gulped back the rising taste of acid in your throat.

Dull grey eyes stared over at your surrendering form, limbs hanging by your sides as the embrace was suffered badly, (e/c) orbs scowling back. Levi clenched his fists but stayed still, there was nothing he could do about it, years of programming making his brain incapable of defiance against this man. Hatred ran deep inside and he would have no trouble dealing with his relative but mentally, he couldn't. And it enraged him. Before his eyes was the reason for his abusive nature, the person who had taught him from an early age that violence was the correct way to show love and retain control, the instigator of the way he had beaten his woman time and time again. Fucking cunt.

Finally, you were released with a wink and you snarled, struggling to hide your distaste. "What do you want, Kenny." Spitting his name, you watched his features contort and that cackling laugh sprang out, making your flesh crawl.

"That's no way to speak to your in-law, (F/N). Now, be a good girl and get us some beers."

"No." It was Levi who spoke, voice low and dangerous but tainted with subordination. Kenny turned slowly with raised brows, smile tugging at his lips.

"No? What's the matter, need to be taught a lesson again, runt?" He wasn't hiding it anymore, the reaction knowingly slipping out in front of you for the first time.

"We've got business to attend to now." Seemingly satisfied with the response, the taller man nodded.

"Alright. Later, then. I'll let you sort out the heap of shit you've gotten yourself into." Attention back on you, he reached over and stroked your arm, touch making you feel like ripping your flesh off, wishing you'd worn ten jumpers instead of a vest top. "See you soon, (F/N)." He licked his bottom lip, the action sending your stomach churning with nausea and he walked away with a spring in his step. Stopping at the kitchen door, he looked back over his shoulder. "Yo Levi? Don't fuck anything up this time." He pointed a finger across, thumb up like he was shooting, a gesture usually given as a show of something like 'go get them', but this most certainly was more of a threat and he strutted off.

"Fucking piece of shit," you growled. "I can't wait to make him suffer."

"(F/N)? Get Eren. It's time to go." Levi sounded tired again, giving in to what had just happened during his uncle's visit and the fact that you had witnessed his weakness. He was in no mood to even think about discussing it now so turned to work related matters, hoping you'd take the hint and leave it alone. The wretched way he felt would surely end up with him snapping if you tried to do anything but comply, earlier calm now completely evaporated.

"Ok, let me grab a hoodie first." As you walked past your lover, a hand was placed on his arm gently in support, lingering a few seconds to convey the things you wanted to say but knew you couldn't. Once you'd gone, Levi slumped, shoulders down and head hanging in shame. She saw it, he thought. Saw it all, and now she's going to think I'm a fucking inadequate, spineless human being who get's bullied in his own home. Fuck.

~~~~~~

Eren had been located and wrenched from Mikasa's grip, herded into the main hallway as you waited for your man to join you, mood dark and uncertain. You thought no less of him, in fact it just served to bring the two of you closer, lives more parallel than you could ever have imagined. The brunette by your side was jumping up and down, looking like he was warming up for a boxing match, arms shaken out by his sides. Adrenaline. Any time he went out to work, the excitement took hold of his already hyperactive body, eyes shining with anticipation. "Ready?" A grumbled word made you flinch as Levi had approached without a sound, expression still heavy with something like grief.

"Can we bring Mikasa?"

"No Eren, this isn't a fucking picnic." Snapping, your lover strode out to leave the two to follow in his wake, make the journey across town to visit Jean. The leader of the trio kept up the fast stalk to allow some distance between him and the others that chatted behind, blocking out their voices so he could bring himself to recall the things that made him who he was today.

Beatings had happened frequently. If they didn't, he used to wonder what was going on, waiting for the inevitable blow out that would be more savage than normal. He had been a frail child, completely at his uncle's mercy as the man taught him how to fight, how to kill and how to rule. Kenny had been building his nephew up to be the next big thing, carry on the family name whilst maniacally slaughtering anyone who got in the way of that dream. Physical abuse was used as a means to an end, showing Levi exactly what would occur if rules were not obeyed to the letter, if failures were experienced. It was all he had known, love given in the form of a fist, kick or in extreme cases, isolation and starvation.

Bit by bit, his strength increased along with his compliance, the ability to strike back made impossible by the way he had been ground down from day one. When younger, he took it as a necessary evil, just a manner of expressing how important he was to his uncle - not just anyone got treated like that, why waste effort on someone who wasn't going places? As he grew older, Levi still held a reverent fear for his only relative as it had been drummed in, indoctrination from such an early age, something that was hard to shake.

Eventually, it was deemed a suitable time to let the raven haired teen go it alone, build his own reputation and make his way to the top, all the while supporting Kenny in what could only be described as retirement. Laziness, really. Slowly, Levi commanded respect and power, taken on eagerly by Erwin when he himself was still relatively young, shown the ropes of modern crime as things had changed since the reign of his uncle. One day, he was left to it, in charge and defiant, heartless and uncaring.

Levi had never felt real love before, so when he met you, the inbuilt dogma that had been forced upon him just came spilling out. Show those closest to his heart that affection was only true when combined with punishment. Fucked up, yes. Inescapable, no. Not at first, anyway and your perfectly mirrored outlook made it all the more delicious. His counterpart had been found in you, complimenting each other expertly. It was obvious now that it wasn't the way it would always be, both of you helping to break the violent pattern.

As he walked behind his woman, Levi wondered if this was a sign of sorts. Were these days numbered? Could the two of you survive out there in normal society? A deep longing had started to pull at him to take you away from all of this, use that contingent money and leave, be together as a proper family. Flicking his gaze over, he sighed. That brat Eren would no doubt form part of that unit too, neither of you about to cut him out of your lives. You came as a trio, that was how it went.

The apartment building was approached and Levi made himself a solemn promise; once this shit had been sorted out, that was it. Kenny's visit earlier and seeing the two young friends arrive yesterday had made up his mind. He was through. This atmosphere wasn't healthy.

Oblivious to the new path being forged behind you, the main door was opened and three figures prowled upstairs. Eren had been implicit - he had no issue giving Jean a beating, but you hoped it wouldn't come to that. Preferably, the guy would have the money he owed and that would be it, job done. Back home to take care of Levi. Not that he'd allow it probably, but you wanted to let him know you were there, the one to help him through anything.

Pausing, you let your lover go first. His face was stony and unreadable as a pale hand knocked for entry. Nothing. Harder this time. Still no answer. Connie had thought he'd been clever and retrieved the guy's phone number to use as a tracking device, meaning he could stay in and keep watch without having to do anything. All of it depended on Jean taking his mobile out with him, but Eren had convinced him that his old acquaintance would do so. Actually, the light haired man hadn't been seen to exit his home once, perhaps not unusual, it had only been two days but still unnerving.

A nod was given and the brunette grinned, gleefully taking the opportunity to kick the shit out of something, even if it was just some wood. With a decisive action, the door was once again subjected to an assault and it swung open. Levi frowned. "Weren't you supposed to be fucking trailing him?" There was little left in the small home, only a bag of rubbish and a table. Walking in, you cast your gaze around and saw a tiny remnant on the surface.

"He took his sim card out."

"Eren?" The dark voice was sinister and deep, making you fear for the repercussions on the youth. Stepping in between the two men, you fixed Levi in place with a serious stare. He just sighed and spoke with exhaustion. "Tell me what the fuck happened." The brunette peeked out from behind you, eyes wide and hands up in supplication.

"It was Connie's idea." Throwing his colleague under the proverbial bus, Eren continued. "Track his phone."

"Fuck sakes. Never mind. Apart from the fucking money, we got what we needed out if him. Not a fucking word to anyone." Levi had no intention of striking the younger man, he couldn't give two shits about Jean, even if it meant he wasn't going to get to give him a kicking. His resolution from a moment ago still stood and he was tired and rich enough to do something about it. It surprised you to see your lover just turn and leave, no harsh words, no violent streak, only quiet retreat.

~~~~~~

It didn't need to be a massive push. All that was required was a simple utterance and you cuddled in tightly to your man on the sofa back home, speaking softly. "I love you no matter what, Levi." Basically advising him that he could talk to you freely, your heart thrummed faster than usual as he sat you up, hands on your shoulders. Face emotionless, he let you into what he had been thinking about earlier, his upbringing and how Armin and Mikasa had brought it all flooding back. You listened silently to stories of being locked away for days after losing a fight, stamped down both body and soul until it was the only way he knew how to live. The way your backgrounds were so similar in a sense was incredible but also an intriguing view into the human psyche. One had conquered and pretty much led people into battle, the other had crumbled and become so pliable and meek. Nevertheless, it was abundantly clear that neither of you wished for this to continue, however the next admission shocked you.

"We have to get out of this (F/N), go somewhere far away and start being fucking normal."

"How?"

"Money. Plain and simple. Make sure everyone's looked after and leave this shit hole behind." It was daunting but also refreshing at the same time. And it made surprising sense.

"Ok Levi."

"Are you sure (F/N)? Standard family life? You can do that?"

"As much as you can do it, I imagine. If you want something badly enough though, you'll manage." He smirked, thumb stroking your beautiful cheek as you noticed his own had started to swell slightly. That sealed it even more. This had to work. "But Levi?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm not very good at cooking."

"Fuck it. That's what restaurants are for." Laughing at his reply, you shook your head.

"Bet you never thought this time would ever come."

"(F/N), I'll be honest, I thought I'd be dead by now." He really did. No wonder so many of this world's players were so young; life expectancy was greatly reduced in criminal circles. "And just so you know, the brat's coming too."

"Wouldn't have expected anything else." Something bothered you, unfinished business. "What about the guy who killed Marco?" Levi considered it. He could go after the guy in a show of revenge, but why? What was the point? It was horrifically selfish but he was good at that when it came to those close to him. To hunt down the large blonde would prove his standing, one which he suddenly had no desire to maintain anymore.

"Leave him to rot in that stinking fucking bar." You understood, there was no reason to continue if his mind had been made up. In an about-turn, your existences were changed, Sunday being the pivotal moment that would alter reality forever. Such a short space of time that some wouldn't consider long enough to have thought it through, however this type of profession allowed little chance for hesitation.

"When?"

"Start now. It'll take me a fucking while to sort everything out." There was no doubt in either of your hearts, snap decision agreed to and put in motion instantly. Why not?

"What do you need me to do, Levi?"

"Sit there and look pretty."

"Fuck off." Playfully slapping at his arm, you smiled. It quickly disappeared. "Eren's friends?" Your lover had thought about that too.

"If they want, they can tag along. Provided they don't piss me off."

"That's going to be a mind fuck. Just got here and then out again." They might not even entertain the suggestion, want to stay instead of following two strangers god knows where.

"Listen, (F/N)?" Levi looked stern yet loving, silver eyes searching yours. "It's going to be different. Probably boring. I don't fucking care though, as long as we're together. I know it's all a bit sudden, but I have to do it. We have to."

"I know." The arrangement to remove abuse wasn't enough, the whole scenery had to be changed, not just the characters.

"Right. I need a fucking drink, then we can talk to Eren and Mike." Nodding, you watched as Levi collected two glasses and a bottle from the cabinet, large measures poured. "If you want to get anything out of your fucking system, take someone with you."

"What do you mean?"

"That knife of yours can come with us as a souvenir, but nothing else. So if you need to go psycho before we leave, don't do it alone."

"You think I'm that crazy?"

"No, I know you are (F/N)."

~~~~~~

"So, I can go to the cinema? Go shopping?" Eren's huge green eyes were wide as the realisation hit, grin in place.

"Yes, just keep those fucking fists to yourself."

"Ok, thanks Dad." He spat the last word and tried to pout, the smile still on his lips.

"Eren? Never fucking call me that again."

"Sorry Levi. What about Mikasa? Armin?"

"Welcome too, only if the shits behave." Strong arms enveloped the pale man, gripping tight as tears began to fall. Never had the youth been so happy, the promise of a life away from this was unprecedented, no more struggles. As much as he enjoyed fighting, he would trade it all in for some semblance of peace with those he held so close. Maybe he'd join a gym, boxing club too, give an outlet to his skills. Removing the need to intimidate people meant he could enjoy his power rather than be controlled by it.

You looked over at the men's embrace and felt calm. This was going to be a fresh start for you all. Unable to contain yourself any longer, you joined in, taking both bodies in with a hug from the side. They shifted position to allow you to get involved properly, one arm around your shoulder, the other your waist. Struggling, you gulped the lump in your throat down to remain collected on the outside. It didn't go as planned, soon sobbing like a baby.

"Fucking hell. Can't either of you act your age?"

"Shut up, Levi. Don't be so stone cold." Your words were far from the truth and you knew it, aware that he was just as joyful as you and Eren.

You'd stayed like that a while longer, waiting for composure to set in and leant back, holding the two at arm's length and staring with love. A few more discussions had been held around keeping this secret for now, promises given and chats about the first time you'd be able to go out to a supermarket together. It seemed so juvenile, inconsequential too but for the three of you it meant freedom, from yourselves more than anything.

"I'm going to go eat. Shall I get you guys something?" Two heads shook in response to your query and you gave Levi a kiss, lingering and passionate. The way his eyes sparkled with life was captivating, a flash you'd never seen before lying deep within. How quickly things could turn, you thought as you pressed your lips in again, heated moment increasing as tongues came into play.

"Ok, that's enough, I'm gonna hurl in a minute." Pulling back eventually, you smiled.

"After what you did last night Eren, you have no right." He blushed at your jibe but still grinned as Levi added his own comment.

"And you're going to have to put up with much fucking worse if you want to come with us." Laughter sounded out and you left them to discuss whatever they needed to, making for the kitchen. Unusually ravenous, you rustled through the cupboards and grabbed what was in reach, eyes eating it up already. You'd had no breakfast and it was way past lunch, stomach grumbling with the treatment it had been subjected to. Once your feast had been compiled, you took it to the smaller living room to commence demolishing the meal.

"Hungry, (F/N)?"

"Just a bit, Mike." He grinned, sipping at a beer, no work due today. Scoffing down the food, you spoke in between mouthfuls. "How did you end up here?" As much as you'd got to know each other, the blonde's past was relatively shrouded in shadows. Mike frowned, wondering why you were now so interested in that kind of chat. There was a faint scent about the woman, one particular thing that he decided to ignore for the time being and just answer your question.

"It was so long ago, it seems like a million years have passed." Swigging his drink, the man looked you up and down while more of the late lunch was shovelled in. Shaking his head, he kept talking. "I met Levi before he worked for Erwin, back when he lived with Kenny. There was a respect there between us. I think we knew that we'd be a good pair."

"Because you're both as fucked as each other?"

"Watch it (F/N). You can include yourself in that little club, you know." Giving him the middle finger, you waited for him to continue. "Anyway. So when he started up business under that walking set of eyebrows, he brought me along as the first employee of his empire. And the rest is history."

"Mike?"

"Yup?"

"I meant how did you get into this kind of life?" The usually jovial man darkened, face changing instantly and you regretted asking. "Don't worry. Sorry, none of my business."

"No, it's ok. You've told me things, I can only owe it in return." Your full past hadn't been divulged but he could pretty much fill in the blanks. "I was in and out of prison from a young age. Well, institutions as they called them for the under-sixteens." Snorting a wry laugh, he finished the beer and grabbed another from his side. "I didn't have a bad childhood, it was all standard stuff but I just couldn't be happy unless I was causing destruction, be that to property or people. I guess I just have that disposition. A product of my own twisted mind, not anyone else." It was an honest answer, one which didn't surprise you as much as you thought it should. The expected tale of woe was replaced by an admission of the fact he was just, well, fucked up.

"But never mind that (F/N). What's going on?"

"With what?" Shit. Was it that obvious you were doing something akin to reminiscing? Levi came to your aid as he called Mike over for a private conversation, the blonde leaving you with a point that meant this wasn't finished, a playful glint in his eye.

~~~~~~

Three weeks had gone by. It certainly did take a while to get things in order, it seemed. False identities were being created by a trusted source, money siphoned and added through a series of legitimate accounts, ready to land in the new banks of a select few. Mike had decided to go it alone, return to where he started off in this world and see if he could locate his family. Connie was going two cities over to stay with his old girlfriend who owned a string of eateries, amends made by a number of grovelling phone calls. Eren and his friends were solidly following you and Levi, not wanting to be split up again. The others would receive cash and a warm handshake, set up for a while until they made a choice as to where to go.

Business continued as usual so on the outside it looked like normality prevailed, drugs sold, arms traded and debts collected. Erwin would just one day realise the operation had ceased and be able to do nothing about it. No more pick ups were made so the stock you had was slowly being exchanged for payment, filling the coffers even more every hour. You'd made a few visits, keeping up the appearance of a woman to be feared, threats made but no kills. Levi's supposition that you needed to become that person again hadn't materialised yet, but it might. Never say never. The man himself was busy arranging everything, making sure no loose ends remained. Enquiries into Marco's killer continued for the sake of it, ensuring no alarm bells would be raised.

No one knew the exact end date, that would be announced suddenly once the boss was satisfied with how things stood. Levi was in front of his laptop constantly, eyes more hooded than usual due to the time spent staring at the screen and he spoke with monosyllabic noises, taking food and drinks from you when offered, sleeping little. It was to be expected - winding down a business that had been in existence for so long whilst keeping it quiet was hard. You'd alleviated his stress at night, sharing intimate evenings as always but now with the added sensation of excitement at the impending departure.

On top of it all, you'd recently been feeling out of kilter. Levi had noticed the way you screwed your face up in discomfort more frequently, worry eating at him but the right time never manifested. Once darkness fell, it would escape his mind and you always seemed fine. That moment was nearly upon you again, the day swimming away in a splash of pink across the sky and you gazed up at the clouds, the way they were strewn in fluffy, haphazard patterns. It was a beautiful yet sad thing at the same time, colourful sprays that would be gone all too soon, enveloped by blackness. Standing in the back yard, you sighed. It had to be wrong. Surely it was a mistake. Glancing down, you saw what concerned you again and shook your head. No. There it was. Fuck.

Trailing upstairs, your body shook with nerves and you closed the door quietly. For a change, Levi wasn't at work, just sitting on the sofa and reading a book. A finger beckoned you over. Complying, you sat down carefully as your palms became clammy, unable to keep still. "(F/N)? Talk to me. What's been bothering you? Are you having second thoughts?" He couldn't handle it if you didn't want to leave. His woman might not be able to let this world go just yet, a thought that terrified him but the response he received was most unexpected.

"No Levi, that's not it at all." Taking a shaky breath, you smiled weakly. "I'm pregnant."


	10. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I guess my tags say enough but I wanted to give a warning for this one. There will be some rather brutal shit coming.

Levi couldn't breathe. His heart had more than likely stopped and his eyes widened. He couldn't quite believe what the woman he loved had just said and managed a small croak. The only thing you were capable of doing was producing the stick from your pocket and showing him the digital display that made it all so real, tiny symbols telling a tale all of their own - pregnant 2+ weeks. In a probably calculating way, he decided to hold his cards close. It wasn't out of cruelty, quite the opposite. He needed to find out your feelings on the matter before making his known, not prepared to have you do something against your will just to please him.

Able to speak now, he whispered lowly. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." You hadn't thought about it yet, shock still firmly settled in your bones but now it was time to address the issue and let your brain dump out whatever it held. "I never really considered having children before, it wasn't on my radar. But now…could we? Could we make it work?"

"Do you want it to work?" Remaining stoic, he betrayed the racing beat in his chest.

"I think so, yes. Not if you don't want it though Levi, I…" Lips stopped your imminent ramble, warm and soft as arms wrapped around you. It was the answer he had hoped for. Similarly, he hadn't really thought of this instance, however the imminent shift in lifestyle meant it could be possible, finally allowing him to become whole. Yes, whole. That's how he felt. Pulling back, you saw tears in his silver orbs, the way they were flecked with shards of light made you realise he wanted this too.

"(F/N), I don't know what to say." Hands gently cupped your face, thumbs stroked at your skin and he began to smile, a full and genuine one. "Are we going to do this? We're going to fucking do this, aren't we?" Answering his own question, he laughed. Actually laughed. You joined in, crying and giggling all at once and held onto his waist tightly.

"We must be fucking insane, Levi."

"Quite possibly, (F/N). But I know one thing." He turned serious, a thread of wetness running down his cheek as he spoke through gritted teeth. "That kid is going to be loved so fucking much, protected from everything fucking awful out there. We'll do it right, erase our shitty pasts and show our child how life is supposed to go." Weeping with pride, you clung onto Levi's body, face pressed into his chest. He stroked your hair, jaw steely and a strong determination running through his veins. This was where the two of you started again, a second chance. No, scratch that - the three of you. Leaning back slightly, he stared at your gorgeous face and smiled, placing a hand gently on your stomach.

"What if I'm a shit mum, Levi? What am I going to teach it? How to quickly kill an adversary?"

"The way you take care of that brat downstairs tells me all I need to fucking know. You'll be amazing."

"Am I strong enough?" As always, self doubt entered your mind before you could stop it.

"None of that kind of shit, (F/N). Look at you, everything you've suffered, by my hand too." He carried on so you weren't able to argue. "And you're still here, stronger than ever and the most kind hearted person I've met. That's all you need. What we've done, it's over. This is our chance to put it all behind us. Believe in yourself. I do." His speech was sincere and bolstered your nerve.

"You're right Levi. Thank you."

"No, I should be saying thanks."

"What for?"

"Carrying my child." Kissing passionately, tears mixed with lips and you felt complete. The timing was impeccable. A month ago, this would have been disastrous but now it seemed like the most sensible thing that had ever been passed your way. Sitting back, you gazed into one another's eyes and smiled. Levi's orbs flashed and you waited for the inevitable remark. "So I presume that pill you take every morning isn't worth shit?"

"Nothing's infallible."

"No, I suppose not. How are you? Do you need anything?" His constant care was always evident in his own special way, but this was different. It was extremely protective.

"I'm fine, thank you. Been feeling a bit sick sometimes but nothing major. I'll live." He stroked your bare arm, enjoying the sensation that this body contained his flesh and blood, a currently tiny unnoticeable speck that lay within.

"Once we get set up, we'll find a doctor, check you over, do whatever it is they fucking want to make sure you're ok. Both of you." It was obvious that in the short space of time the person was growing inside of you, alcohol and drugs had been consumed and you nodded. Levi's touch was still on you and he smirked. "Can we still…?" The usually crass man was suddenly avoiding his normal vocabulary and you grinned.

"Of course we can, idiot." He smiled and brought you in for an embrace, one full of intense love as he gently started to take care of your clothing.

~~~~~~

Another two days had gone by and you flopped back on the sofa, naked body alight with ecstasy as a pair of sensuous grey eyes looked up. The feeling was exquisite, the way his tongue worked expertly between your legs sending electricity through your being. "Shit Levi…oh god yes..." The grip on his hair made him increase his motions, the man still fully clothed still but this wasn't about him, it was a display of sexual admiration. You'd been intimate earlier today already, suddenly unable to keep your hands off each other, more so than usual. Barely leaving your room for those forty eight hours had led to a ridiculous amount of orgasms, both of you alive with the need to give yourselves fully to the other.

Hips moved without coherent thought and Levi held tightly to your waist, his licks and small bites sending you insane. "Fuck…don't stop…please don't stop…" It was almost game over, the stimulation below bringing you close to the edge yet again as you muttered in between gasps. "Levi! Oh yes! Ahhhh!" Twitching, your peak hit and pleasure washed over you, moans continuing as his mouth kept up the delicious laps. Feeling you relax, he slowed and finally stopped, wiping a hand across his face with a smug smirk.

"Come here." He pulled you up carefully and took you into a fierce hug. "You can pay me back later." Laughing, you gave him a strong squeeze.

"I said I'd do what I was told, so it's only fair." Before he could reply there was a knock at the door. With a squeak, you leapt up and ran for the bedroom, bare flesh fleeing as Levi watched you leave, the pink marks that he still loved to look at standing out vibrantly. Opening the entrance, he greeted Mike with a small smile.

"Having fun, Levi? Again?"

"Always am. What do you want?"

"The last message went out, someone's replied."

"Where?"

"Guy in a launderette. Says he knows who's behind all of it." The rival. The one who had been quiet since that fateful Sunday.

"Ok. Leave it with me, I need you to start shutting down. Couple of days, maximum."

"Understood."

"I'm coming." The extra voice came from the back of the room as you walked in, denims in place but on top you just wore your bra, midway through dressing when the news filtered through. One last job. No way you were missing out. Both men looked over, one with an expression that said 'Not on your best day', the other confused and shocked. Mike had never seen your scars. You spotted where his eyes were and saw his fist clench and spoke quickly to eradicate any misunderstandings. "My ex husband did it." He didn't change his stance.

"Can we make the bastard our last curtain call?" The way you all looked out for one another was yet again made clear and you smiled lightly.

"Thanks Mike, but I have no fucking clue where he is. Anyway, it's in the past. It's fine." The man seemed to accept it with reluctance and nodded.

"Let me know if you change your mind." He left, door closed quietly and Levi scowled.

"You are not coming (F/N), I mean it."

"I know you want to protect me, but please, let me have a bit of fun with some piece of shit, get it out of my system like you said?" Levi was conflicted. Part of him wanted to wrap you in cotton wool and stab anyone that came within five yards of you and the rest wanted to see you in action a final time. It was small fry stuff, some man with apparent information to share, no need to beat it out of him and besides, he'd bring Eren, plenty back up. And you were far from weak.

"Ok. Any sign of it going south, you get the fuck out. Let me and Eren sort it out."

"Agreed." Sharing a kiss, you hummed and rushed off to get a top on.

~~~~~~

You and Eren waited outside as Mike grinned at Levi, just out of earshot so you couldn't hear what the blonde said.

"Congratulations by the way." A stony gaze was offered that broke easily into a smile.

"You and your fucking nose. You probably knew before I did."

"I think I knew before (F/N), actually." The taller male laughed and brought his friend into a manly embrace, slaps on the back given along with laughs. "Take care of them."

"I fully intend to Mike, you fucking weirdo." Waving the trio off, the man with the amazing sense of smell shook his head. Who would have thought it?

The walk didn't take long but you had to stop a few times to dry wretch in alleys, the scent of food from restaurants making you sick to the stomach. Eren put it down to a hangover and thought nothing of it, even when Levi would stand rubbing you with soothing motions, sympathy showed with gentle words. Once you had recovered from the last bout, you straightened and sniffed. "Great, now I'm fucking hungry again."

"I'll get you anything you want when we're done, ok? Whatever you fancy."

"Thanks. Right now, I'm thinking about eight burgers. Actually, no…shit." The mere thought of the grease was enough to make your legs quiver and the gags came again, nothing left to be dispelled.

"Maybe not, (F/N)." The dark haired man smiled with an empathetic look and held you steady until it subsided.

"Fucking hell. Let's go before I throw up my actual stomach." Maybe I should have stayed at home, you pondered. You hadn't been expecting how badly affected you would be by the various aromas of the city. Later than intended, the launderette came into view and you gripped the handle of your knife, the end of your vicious reign closing in. Striding through the door, three figures circled the owner, a man who looked afraid despite having called for this meeting. Levi let you take the lead, the way you still swallowed frequently showing that another episode was threatening. He knew it was harsh on you, a horrible byproduct that had been slowly increasing, however he couldn't help but find it adorable, especially when you grumbled your greeting.

"I'm not in a good mood so just fucking get on with it." Your temper was frayed as it was, so this idiot had better talk soon.

"Y-yes, of course, this way." He shuffled out the back and Levi followed first, gun in hand as Eren took up the rear behind you, flanking the woman. The room was full of clothes hanging in plastic and loud machinery that was cleaning, pressing and drying, atmosphere so thick with moisture that it felt like breathing through a wet towel. Something was wrong. You knew it. Grabbing your lover's shirt, you yanked back but it was too late. The door to the main shop and freedom was shut, enclosing you all in as you heard a cry. Eren was held by a shadowy figure, one much larger than he was, bright hair shining out. It must have been Marco's killer. Fuck. Should've gone after him, that was sloppy.

Levi had exactly the same self-loathing thought just as his gun was taken from him, arms of an unseen assailant pulling him backwards. You screamed their names, it had all happened so fast that they were caught by surprise and you watched with dread as they were tugged kicking and yelling into yet another back room, leaving you to face the final man, one you most certainly recognised.

Gnashing his teeth, Eren's wrists were bound tightly and attached to something on the wall, restricting his movement. Levi broke free and landed blows to the guy he didn't know, the one who had taken him but there were two available now and they laid into him with force. It allowed him to be restrained also, side by side with his young accomplice. This was all his fault, lapse in judgement that would probably get the three of them killed. No, four. That thought made him snarl and pull against the rope, bindings digging into his flesh as he tried to break out. The others laughed, shaking their heads at the useless struggle.

"Where's (F/N)?" Levi growled whilst still working at his wrists, yanking the metal ring he was tied to.

"Patience." The unidentifiable one spoke, clearly enjoying himself. Eren started shouting as the pale man sized up his captor. He was smaller than the other blonde giant, but strong, shaved head still showing his hair would have been dark if allowed to grow and features that were quite forgettable. He turned his attention to their surroundings, empty save a small window with bars and something which made his blood run cold. A chain on the other wall to the side with a hoop at the end, higher than the one that held his hands behind his waist. Anyone roped to that would have their arms up. The blonde laughed again and left, strolling out like he was just on a sedate walk.

"See you later." His role was evidently over and before the door could shut, a form was thrown through, hitting the floor with already secured wrists in front of her body, handcuffs instead of thick brown twine. Two voices called out, the prisoners rattling against the metal to free themselves, come to the woman's aid. Another man entered, glared at by silver and green eyes, hatred seething from their orbs. Levi was livid.

"Erwin, what the fuck?"

"Oh Levi, sorry. I have my own commands to follow, you understand?" He was smiling, pacing around the small space.

"What? This bald fuck?"

"Yes. I take orders from him, always have. Only, he discovered something recently, so we had to make a move."

"To sabotage your own fucking business?"

"Not really. I'll let the boss explain." The man with intense blue eyes nodded at his superior. "Enjoy." He left too, a slam shutting them in as the remaining free male loomed over your body. Looking up, you gasped.

"Karl?" Levi tensed as you spoke. Your ex fucking husband. "How? What?"

"First things first." Grabbing a fist full of hair, he pulled you to your feet to more protests from your family. He stood, checking you over for a nice place to strike and noticed something. The way you were standing, slightly bent and secured hands up at your stomach. This was too good. "Ohhhh, you're not? You are, aren't you? How far? Not much, you're not fucking fat yet." Eren's eyes widened, everything making sense now as the man by his side spoke.

"Don't fucking touch her or…"

"Or what, Levi? Hardly in a position to make demands, are you?" He pushed you to the wall, your hands raised and attached to the hoop, body exposed. "Right. That's better. Ok, story time. I've always done this for a living, (F/N). I wasn't some shitty trader. You're so fucking stupid." He kicked your shin, hot pain shooting up your leg but you made no noise, giving no satisfaction to the prick. "And I found out you were shacked up with this runt a couple of months ago. You've certainly been busy, huh? Making a name for yourself?" The other shin was provided with the same treatment.

"I had Erwin set up some falls for your little group. Couldn't have you going around thinking you ruled the place. Sorry guys," he said with no remorse whatsoever. "It's all down to her. Worst mistake you made, taking this whore in."

"So you want to make me pay for leaving you?" Your tone was murderous despite the position you were in, defiant to the end.

"No!" Karl laughed whilst the word giggled out. "I was glad you went, gave me a fucking break. I'm doing this because I can, (F/N). Because I want to. No other reason, just pure uncensored sadism." It sounded about right. "Now, I'll make you suffer in front of your fuck buddies. That'll give me something to jerk off to tonight." All three of you shouted as a punch was delivered to your lower abdomen, cries of pain and threatening words, those closest to your heart wrenching frantically at the ropes, faces twisted in rage as they bucked and writhed around. You closed your eyes as a multitude of blows were showered in the same place, all attention on your unborn child, unending strikes, right hand then left over and over again. Conserving your energy, you blocked out the hurt, ignored the shouts and morbid thoughts and concentrated fully on one thing alone.

Your feet were failing you, legs unable to take much more but you had to carry on, willed yourself to finish what you'd started. It was something you'd found out you could do when younger, a skill that was never useful other than to make people feel sick until now. Thumbs were painfully dislocated and moved into place, allowing you to slip out of the cuffs. Dropping to the floor, you startled your ex, rendering him unable to move at first and you shot out of the room in a ducked position, clicking your digits back with a yell and you grabbed the gun and your knife from the counter where Erwin had stupidly but thankfully left them. Big fucking idiot. In seconds you were back, pointing the heavier item at Karl's head, a torturous ache in your stomach.

"You piece of fucking shit." Lowering the weapon, bullets hit his left knee then the right, speed at changing direction coming in handy. Pushing away the fact that you could feel wetness below, undoubtedly blood, you focussed your hazy eyes on his form, body curled on the dirty floor and screaming with agony. Swiftly, you released the others with the blade, cutting the rope easily. Levi had to stifle the inbuilt desire to hold you close and stared down at your attacker. 

"(F/N)." As always, the order to kill was given and you spent no time considering it. Kneeling carefully, you winced and projected all of the hatred and pain onto the man beneath you.

"This is going to fucking hurt, Karl. I hope you like it as much as I will." Stabbing deeply, you went for the gut, twice, three times, all the way to ten. Strangled shouts told you it did indeed hurt. Good. You wanted to leave him to bleed out but there wasn't time, so moved round behind him, holding his head up under the chin to give optimum access. Pausing, you let him suffer that little bit more and grinned with a terrifying expression as you passed Levi then gun, watching with glee as he fired into your ex's groin. His screeches were music to your ears and you gripped the knife tight, ready to finish it off. Eren stopped you, landing a series of kicks to Karl's exposed ribs and stamping down on the hand that lay to the side, crunching his bones. With a grim smile, you brought it to a close. "See you in fucking hell, you worthless cunt." The metal tore through his throat but you did it slowly, not offering a swift death. Leaning back to avoid the splatter, you growled with satisfaction as the end of his neck was reached.

At first no one did a thing, just listened to the dying chokes from below. Levi was the first to move, picking you up gently and with care. "Eren. Phone." The brunette complied and brought it out, passing the item over quickly. Grey eyes flicked between you and the screen, their owner not liking how all of the colour seemed to be draining from your face. "Mike. Come get us, it's all fucked up. Call Hange too, tell her to come by the house." Explaining the whole situation swiftly, he left his friend with a warning. "Don't trust Erwin."

Both men helped you slowly exit the room, strong arms holding tight as the front of store was reached, owner still standing there. "Where did he go?" Questioning the man, Levi hissed his words and raised the gun in his free hand.

"H-he drove off, long gone."

"Thank you. Now this is what you get for fucking setting us up." With one pull of the finger, a bullet smashed through the man's forehead, blood and brain matter spraying the counter as the sound of an engine approached. Making sure it wasn't the enemy, the three of you hurried out and got into the vehicle. "Quickly Mike." Levi sounded on the verge of a mental breakdown, voice wavering as he clutched your hands tightly, lowering your body down on the back seat as he sat beside you. Eren stared out the front window, mind reeling with the recent swift events and the revelation of your pregnancy. He had seen blood on your jeans, a lot of blood and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to think about the potential outcome.

You drew breaths with trouble, air shaking in and out as the worst pain imaginable coursed through your body. For two days you'd been insanely happy. Two fucking days. Groaning, you turned your face towards the cushion, pressing it into the fabric to try and make this all go away, rewind to earlier and not walk into the back of that fucking shop. Home was close so it took no time at all, the same arms assisting you as an involuntary scream came from your lips. Concerned faces crowded at the door, all jumping back to let you enter and a woman with glasses stood by the stairs.

"I need her laid down." She spoke with sombre tones and you wondered how nearby she had been to get here already. Levi glanced at the brown haired female, a query asked without words at the lack of equipment she seemed to have. "One of your guys helped me up with my stuff." Carefully, you were led upwards, legs ready to collapse and the softness of the bed enveloped your body as Connie finished off setting out the things. "Everyone out. Now. Even you, short stuff." He trusted the somewhat crazy woman and her medical knowledge was vast, an important fact second only to her ability to keep quiet. Before leaving, he kissed your clammy forehead.

"Love you (F/N)." All you could do was mumble a few noises and Levi cast his eyes around the room. Blood pressure cuff, vials, swabs, shit loads of cloth and a basin of water. A machine was being plugged in by the bald man, one with a screen and a strange keyboard, also an attachment with a rounded end - portable ultrasound scanner.

"I mean it. Out." Frowning yet sympathetic orbs looked from behind glasses and the men filed out, taking the stairs with reticent steps. "Ooooh kay. Right honey. I'm Hange, I'm going to look after you, my sweet. How far along are you?" Wincing in agony, you panted and moaned the reply.

"Took a test a couple of days ago...mmmm shit...it said two weeks plus."

"I see. I can give you something to ease the discomfort. It's safe, don't worry." A needle scratched your arm and another question was asked. "How many times were you hit?" Gritting your teeth, you tried to speak without crying.

"I don't know. A fucking lot." Hands were undoing your denims carefully, pulling them down as the same soothing tone sounded out.

"Alright, just relax. Poor Mike was a bit flustered, bless him. He's a good man, isn't he? I like his hair. You been here a while?" It was a bedside manner, nothing but nonsense to take your mind off the here and now. Blood soaked underwear was removed and a gentle warning given for something cold and wet. Water was rubbed carefully to clean you up as Hange hummed a tune. You weren't embarrassed, it wasn't the first time you'd been introduced to someone whilst naked from the waist down and besides, there was a much more worrying thing to think about.

A blanket was placed over you for modesty and hands pushed your top up, a whistle coming from above. "Oh my little darling, who did this?" Expert eyes took in the scars on your sides with a scowl, voice still sing-song.

"The guy who just fucking beat me." Painkillers were starting to do their work and you found it easier to speak now, chest slightly less tight.

"Well, I hope you fucking killed him, (F/N)." The good natured tone betrayed the words and you laughed once without humour.

"I did indeed. Long time coming."

"Mmm hmm. No doubt. Ok, this might hurt a bit but I have to push the scanner down on your tummy to get a good look I'm afraid, sweetie. Might not be able to see anything if you're only two weeks but those tests can be a bit shit. We'll see." Gel was applied to your stomach and you steeled yourself for the pressure.

Everyone downstairs heard the yell. Word had spread and the assembled crew were solemn, all aware what was at stake in the upper room. Levi flinched at your cry and paced the floor, cigarette hanging from his lips and glare full of rage. He shouldn't have let you come. Shouldn't have left Marco's killer free. Shouldn't have walked into that launderette. Fuck. As far as taking your eye off the ball went, he'd just excelled horrifically. Thoughts of leaving had been paramount and blocked out his usual calculated mind. Actually, the thing foremost in his brain had been those which were currently fighting for survival near by - his woman and child.

Eren stared at the floor, green eyes flaring up with fury. There were still two guys out there, Erwin and the other hulking man with bright blonde hair that took his old friend's life. He'd rip them apart, limb from limb, bare hands were all he needed to do so. The desire to inflict damage on them was intense, a fire that burnt through his being, a righteous promise to get revenge. A switch had been flicked and he was hungry with blood lust, breaths measured and deep. Mikasa glanced over with trepidation as she saw the familiar expression, a look which would lead to only one thing - destruction.

No one spoke, tensions ran high and the only sounds were the footfalls of the boss and decreasing whimpers from above. Mike sat with his head down, blonde hair falling to the sides of his stern face. If he had been more insistent, four people would have taken the trip earlier, a quartet that could outnumber the enemy. Casually, he twirled his knife in his hands, thinking about how he would ram it straight into the chests of those responsible, the people who were still alive for the time being. They'd pay. God, they'd fucking pay.

"Levi?" The medic's voice broke the relative silence and the noise of shoes on floorboards ceased as the man being addressed halted his stalking motion. Crushing out his smoke, he took a deep gulp of air and ascended. There was nothing in the female's voice that gave away what kind of scene he would be walking in on, no suggestion of outcome, good or bad. Worried eyes watched him climb the stairs and everyone held their breath.

The dark haired man entered the bedroom, your prone body lying under the covers. She looks so small, he thought. And serene. That was it, a total calm that started at your closed lids and ended at the way you lay still, just like you were asleep. Red-stained cloths were bundled on the floor, his lover's life essence soaked into the fabric in a pile of macabre cotton. Clenching his jaw, Levi held the bespectacled woman's eyes in place, waiting for the punchline.


	11. Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medically, I may have just performed a miracle but go with it...

"Well?" It was too much to handle. Levi stood strong, no outward sign of distress as he crossed his arms and demanded an answer. The voice that spoke was weak and tired, totally exhausted and came from the bed.

"Look over there." Pointing, you opened your eyes and gestured to the small screen. It was paused and Hange hurried round to press play on the recording she had taken. It was grainy and indecipherable. Grey eyes were narrowed and lips pressed together as he watched a small, dark thing which had a faint, tiny blip that moved in a regular fashion.

"What the fuck am I looking at?" Levi was hunched over, face centimetres from the monitor as he scowled.

"Oh shorty, always the charmer. That," she tapped the glass. "Is a heart beat." The rhythmic flicker on the monochrome picture was inside what could only be described as a blob and he realised what was going on. That was his child, still embryonic, but his child nonetheless. And it was alive. Thankfully, Hange wasn't totally socially inept and left the room, closing the door behind her to wait in the main living area.

"Fuck me. Jesus fucking christ (F/N). Are you seeing this?" You smiled and hummed an affirmative as Levi sat on the bed, gripping your hand tight. His eyes never left the image, enraptured by the sign of life on the screen. He managed to drag his gaze away and looked down at your peaceful features. "I didn't think there would be anything left." Whispering, he swallowed deeply to rid himself of the dark thoughts that had been swimming round his troubled mind a moment ago.

"Hange wants to check again in a week to make sure. Sorry."

"Why are you fucking apologising? You saved our baby. All of us, in fact. Any longer and we'd all have been fucking dead."

"It means we can't leave yet, Levi." A pale hand dismissed your concerns.

"Fuck that. We've got shit to sort out first anyway."

"Erwin."

"And that other fucker." Nodding, you understood. They couldn't be allowed to survive. Quiet contemplation followed, the recording playing over and over on repeat. Levi had so many questions he wanted to ask, so started with the one which confused him the most as he went back to staring at his unborn child. "How can there be something to see so soon?" You laughed lightly.

"She said those tests were shit. Judging by size, it's more like five to six weeks, not two." Your cycle was erratic, the lack of any monthly occasion hadn't even alerted you. What had was a strange sense of knowing.

"Shit." He breathed the word out and suppressed the recollection that threatened to cause immense grief, the memory of kicking you when you were down. That had been less than five to six weeks ago. Moving on with a slight wince, he continued. "What made you take the test?"

"I don't know. Some inbuilt fucking instinct I guess." That raised another part of the answer. "Maybe that's why everything changed. Maybe I knew. We knew." As ridiculously psychic as it sounded, you wanted to believe it was true. Lips pressed gently to yours, love shared along with relief and he pulled back, smile on his face.

"How the fuck did you get out of those cuffs?" Laughing again, you shook your head and shifted on the mattress to get comfortable, pain still throbbing dully in your stomach.

"Magic, Levi." Gazes were once again on the monitor as Hange returned, figuring enough time had passed.

"Ok missy, you need to stay in bed for at least five days. No arguments, no disobeying. Rest and nothing else. So hands off, shorty."

"Piss off, shitty glasses."

"Love you too, Levi. Now (F/N)? I'll be back to check on you and the bubba in a week. Hopefully you'll be able to see a bit more next time!" She gathered up her things and the screen went black, both of you sighing as the tiny dot disappeared. Giving your thanks, she smiled and carefully took the equipment downstairs, arms full and stacked precariously. The woman just walked straight out, no words given to those waiting impatiently for news. Anyone who had been here long enough knew that her presence meant significant medical attention was needed.

Levi sat for a moment, stroking your hair. It was relaxing, the constant motion easing your aches and soon you drifted off to sleep. He watched your deep breaths and placed his hand gently on your lower abdomen, ecstatic that you had both survived the ordeal but also intensely enraged at those who had made it happen. Obviously your ex had been dealt with, however it left the matter of a boss as an enemy and the man who he was using to fuck things up. He didn't want to leave, wanted to stay by your side for the whole time you had to rest up, provide everything his woman could wish for. That relied on action, though. In order to take you away to safety, he must place himself in danger.

Unease spread through the members of the organisation. No sounds had been heard from upstairs since the screams of pain and now the medic had left with no sign of Levi. What was going on up there? Eren feared the worst, imagining his friend had lost the battle, her body lying dead in her room, never to smile at him again or give life to another human being. But if that were true, surely shouts and cries of grief would have been evident, the anguished tones of the pale man. Mike was frowning at the blade in his hands, refusing to believe that you or the miniscule foetus had gone, however his mood grew darker with every passing minute, the need to kill running strongly through his veins. Grinding his teeth, he slid a finger up the blade and drew blood. Today. He would take the guy's lives today.

Footsteps descended and everyone froze, staring up with expectancy and grim horror. Nothing was evident on his face, the way he could keep feelings deep down being shown by the way he just stalked down the stairs, cold and bored stare straight ahead. Was it despair? Anger? Indifference? No one could tell. His low voice seeped through the room as he stood in the doorway. "They're ok."

Cheers and yells of joy rang out. Mike nodded with a treacherous smile - this made the impending murders all the more sweet. He wouldn't be fighting for revenge over a fallen comrade, but to show the bastards how resilient his people could be. Eren's tears fell unashamedly, the arms of his two friends wrapping around him to share in the elation. Connie flopped down onto a chair, rubbing a hand across his forehead to try and dispel the migraine that had been tearing his brain apart. "Shut the fuck up, for fuck sakes, she's asleep." The loud hiss hushed the occupants of the living area but grins were still plastered on those gathered.

A brown flash of hair flew across the room and Eren held Levi tightly in an embrace, one which was reciprocated just as fiercely. "Levi, I thought we'd lost her."

"Don't be fucking stupid you shit. She's strong, you know that."

"I know." He sniffed, face buried in the man's neck. "So is your kid by the sounds of it."

"Of course, look who it's fucking parents are." Levi felt a smile on his skin and sighed. It was time to hit back, send his colleagues out with no real promise that they'd come back. That included Eren, someone who was about to make a wholly endearing statement.

"I'm going to be an uncle, Levi! Uncle Eren. I like the sound of that shit." Leaning back, the older of the two smirked.

"Such a fucking emotional wreck, aren't you? Tch. Come here." Hugging again, they kept the moment alive before business had to rip the frivolity apart. It was as inevitable as the sun rising. "Enough of that. We need to get serious now, brat." They stepped apart and unspoken words were passed between their flashing eyes, understanding shown in the steady gazes. "Everyone." Loudly, Levi commanded the entire room to approach, crowd of determined faces staring over with resolution as he crossed his arms, feet apart and planted strongly on the floor. He looked like a man in charge, someone capable of giving orders and having them carried out without question.

"Erwin is in on this. Do not fucking trust him. The other guy is unknown. Big, bleach blonde with a frown. That's all we know."

"He's the one who shot Marco." Eren was by Levi's side, snarl on his lips as he added his piece. A few murderous murmurs sounded out.

"He hangs around that shitty bar outside town but I doubt he's there now. They were last seen at the launderette on Maxwell Street. You," he pointed at four members of the group. "Check the surrounding area. You." Another sweep of a hand addressed four more. "Take the streets around here, make sure they're not getting ready to attack." Nods were given from both sides and he gestured to another bunch. "Connie? Take those three up onto the roof. You're on point." The house needed to be protected and despite his useless tracking, the bald man was quite a good shot.

"Mike, Eren? With me. We stay here, prepare." They knew what that meant. Guns would be loaded and calls made.

"Eren's bitches?" Mikasa and Armin looked up. Their friend had explained how the dark haired man could be and took no offence. "Contact anyone you know from before, put the word out that I'm looking for that piece of shit. No mention of Erwin though." Levi placed his hands on his hips, silver eyes scrutinizing those he ruled over. "Everyone fucking clear?" Calls of 'yes' met his ears as bodies moved off quickly, all ready to start their missions. "Call me the second you lay eyes on one of the fuckers." Shouting, he forgot about your slumber and flinched. Shit.

The faint noise of shoes on the staircase and your lover's loud voice made you jump. Yawning, you looked over to see it had only been ten minutes since Hange left. What was happening? It sounded like battle stations. An alarm wouldn't have been out of place, blaring chimes alerting soldiers to their posts. Ignoring the woman's orders, you carefully got out of bed with a grimace, intending on finding out what the fuck was in progress. Your efforts were thwarted as a delicate finger held you in place, pointing from the entrance.

"No no no. Lie down." Levi swept over to assist, gentle hands tucking you in like your first night here. "Sorry, that was my fucking fault. Get back to sleep."

Two shapes followed him in though and you smiled. "Hey guys."

"(F/N)! Don't scare me like that again, you hear?" Eren bounced across, held back by a hand on his chest.

"Careful."

"Shit, sorry Levi." He made do with a squeeze on your shoulder and a massive grin.

"I can't believe you have to retire, (F/N). At least I'll get my title back as the only maniac around here." Mike was enjoying himself, the action in the building making him vibrate with glee.

"Not yet. I'm not out of the game." Giving him a look, you winked but narrowed grey eyes came into view.

"Yes you fucking are. I can't let anything happen to you again, (F/N)."

"Eren, come on. Let's get started." The blonde man led the youngster away, leaving the couple to talk.

"What's going on, Levi?"

"Pay back. That's fucking what. I've got everyone looking for those two cunts. We'll find them and bring them down."

"Be careful. Please."

"I'm not going to lie, (F/N). Never do. It might go fucking tits up, it might not." Holding your hand, he sat on the mattress. "All I can offer is my promise to try my fucking hardest to get back to you two."

"You'd fucking better. Love you."

"Love you too. Now, rest. I'm not going anywhere yet."

"Don't leave without saying goodbye, Levi." You felt a flash of terror and gripped him tightly, trying to hold on and not let him leave. Sorrow welled in your chest and you bit back the tears. It was wrong to have him go out without you, put himself at risk and you couldn't be there to back him up.

"I'm not saying goodbye. Stop being such a fucking wimp and concentrate on getting better. Do you need anything? Food? A book?"

"Just you." A light kiss was given, mouths connected with intense adoration.

"Fucking hopeless romantic." Levi smiled as he chided you lightly and left you with a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." You knew he was just going downstairs to sort out weapons, phone people, take calls but it felt like farewell. Watching him leave, you screwed your features up in pain. Hiding your discomfort was difficult, however you didn't want to lay that kind of worry on him right now. He needed his mind sharp.

~~~~~~

"Where." Only half an hour had passed and the news came through, low voice growling into the device. "Ok. Keep on him. We're coming." Pocketing the phone, Levi took a huge intake of air. It was on. "Eren? Mike? Time to go." They appeared with stern expressions, guns and knives stowed as their friend and boss stashed his own weapons. "One minute." Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed across the top floor to the bedroom. You were sleeping, frown on your pretty face and he brushed some hair away. "See you later, (F/N). I love you." He didn't want to wake the resting form, the slumber much needed to regenerate cells and work on growing a small person, keeping it safe and giving the bundle of DNA everything it required. Instead, he studied you closely, each and every single thing taken in and etched on his memory. This would be the star shining bright, the picture to hold on to during the excursion, a reason to fight and come out triumphant. He'd return. Of course he would.

It was nothing new, this kind of mission had been seen through countless times with minimum damage, but this seemed different. The decision to leave this all behind played a part, as did your pregnancy; life had shifted gear and the imminent task signalled the beginning of the end. Kissing a finger, he placed it on your head softly. "I'll come back to you."

Mike looked round the hallway, staring at the familiar fittings and fixtures, the shining floorboards that he had walked a million times, the stairs that led upwards to the room he had burst into on many an occasion only to be met with his friends mid-flow. Smiling, he laughed through his nose. Who would have imagined that after all this time, they'd be embarking on something so pure? The filthy words he'd heard so often during the heat of the moment were a total opposite to the promise of new life, a flawless child that didn't even know it existed yet.

There was a sense of achievement in his chest. He had done well here, worked side by side with people he admired and loved, watched them grow and change as months went by. Mike had changed too. The deep need to inflict pain was still there, would never leave but those around him had softened his edges slightly, shown him what care and protection looked like. Maybe he could really go back to find his blood relatives, start afresh and make amends. It was a scary yet exciting prospect, once which he was looking forward to immensely.

The brunette stood in the large living room, tables empty now. Once they had been filled with drugs and items that were used to kill and maim, but nothing any more. Stretching his muscles, Eren recalled the moments he had spent in here, stories and laughs shared along with more sombre times. The first time he had seen Levi lose it with (F/N). The reunion with his once lost friends. Along the corridor was his room, the place he called home and was allowed to relax in, keep safe and warm all because of two people who took him in. They'd be leaving together soon, five people connected by the same desire to move on and triumph. And of course, the new addition to the team that lay dormant upstairs, oblivious to this kind of life.

Eren imagined what his new house would be like. Perhaps they could get a pool? Go somewhere quiet and secluded, but not too closed off. He still needed some kind of city near otherwise he'd probably go insane. Smiling, he paced to the hallway and met the man that was soon going in a different direction. Eren would miss Mike. Miss this place, actually. Not the lifestyle, though. He was ready to start over. After this was dealt with, it could become reality.

Levi hadn't moved. Part of him hoped you'd wake up so he could see your beautiful (e/c) eyes before he had to go. A noise made him turn and he was joined by two figures who spoke quietly. "Bye (F/N). Bye little bean. Uncle Eren's coming back soon."

"Later, psycho." Mike's farewell was met by a small laugh from the youngest man and they all gazed down. You were completely unaware of the group by your side and the way they all felt how final this day was. Bags lined the walls, most of your belongings already packed in a mirror image of the rooms downstairs, everything ready to go.

"Come on. Let's go fuck shit up." Levi spun on his heel and marched out, flanked by his dearest friends. Closing the door, he sighed as they made their way out to confront the unknown assailant who had killed one of their own and assisted in the capture earlier.

~~~~~~

"I can't see him." Eren scoured the scene, busy outdoor area of a pub that was filled with people smoking and drinking, enjoying their days with no idea of what might be about to happen. Levi groaned internally; public places were not a favourite of his, but needs must.

"There." The man had been located towards the back, Mike pointing over as the target sipped a beer, scowl on his face. They strode through the crowds, eyes trained on their prey. He noticed and dropped the bottle he held, glass smashing on the ground as the large blonde ran, closely followed by three fast moving and pissed off males. It made the shortest of the trio happy to get away from civilisation as the chase took them through winding alleyways and deserted streets.

"Cut him off." Snarling, Levi threw a hand to the side, Eren taking a different route. They knew these roads better than anyone and the stupid piece of shit had put himself in a position that would be easy to block. Mike tore off round another corner, cornering the fleeing enemy as they closed in. Silver eyes flashed as their owner slowed, pacing menacingly down the dead end passageway and smirking with evil intent. The four he had sent to track the son of a bitch down were still on look out so he felt safe in the knowledge that he would be alerted to Erwin if he should approach. On each side, two other men appeared and they all stalked towards their victim, devilish grins making them seem like caricatures of serial killers.

"I don't actually give a shit about the answer, but what's your name?" Levi came to a halt, weight on one hip as he pulled his gun, safety clicked.

"Why?"

"It's only polite."

"Whatever. Reiner. Pleased to fucking meet you."

"Oh, we've met before, but this time it's me that's in control. Me that's going to make you fucking suffer. I only have one question left." Reiner flicked his gaze between the three who were ready to pounce. It was over. He knew it. The final query was asked. "Where's Erwin?"

"Fuck off. Shove your question up your ass."

"No thank you. I'm not a lover of anything shit-related. One last chance?"

"Go to hell."

"More than likely, but not before you do." Raising his arm, Levi aimed casually for Reiner's chest. "This is for Marco." Pulling the trigger, he hit exactly where the man who he had employed had been struck and watched with bored eyes as the body slumped, last gasps coming from the slack, square jaw of the blonde. Any sign of life faded and Mike checked the jugular. A nod was offered. Dead. "Right. One down, one fucker to go."

~~~~~~

No one had heard or seen Erwin, so eventually the trio returned home, phones silent as still no word came through. It was getting late as they opened the front door to the almost empty house, eerie silence descending. Connie was still on the roof, the assembled men taking turns for breaks but they knew the importance of getting this right. Mike had a thought, one which grew stronger as he locked the entrance and flicked a light on.

"Maybe we should take the car. Track him down." A low voice put an end to that idea.

"No. He's going to come here. It's what I would fucking do."

"But half our men are out there?"

"Not anymore. I just sent them messages to return. We need to defend ourselves."

"Why would he come round if he's blatantly outnumbered?" Eren added his concern to the conversation.

"To finish this off. Loose ends. If he's been watching somehow, he'll see we're low on numbers." This had all occurred to the pale man about five minutes ago. "What he doesn't know is the eight people on their way back will be hidden, not in the fucking house."

"Ambush." Mike nodded as he spoke that one word.

"Exactly. We need to get everything in the car. Once it's done, we're leaving. Shutting this fucking thing down and moving on. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The other two said it in unison.

"Ok. Eren, send a message to everyone, tell them what's going down after, let them know it's the last day. Get your friends back inside here quickly before it all kicks off. I'll help (F/N) down." Mike gathered bags and belongings, those that were his and the brunette's. He'd fetch the couple's in a moment and Eren's friends had fuck all anyway.

Upstairs, you stirred as a face swam into focus. "(F/N)? It's time."

"What?"

"Erwin's coming. We have to get ready to go once we take him out."

"But…"

"No. This is how it has to be. The guy who shot Marco is dead. Guys are on the roof, the others will be back soon to box the fucker in. This ends now. Today."

"Ok." Struggling up, you let him aid your fragile form as Mike appeared to get your things. Levi grabbed the laptop and flicked it open, power cord pulled harshly from the wall. He'd kept it on at all times for the past couple of weeks, ready to go. Pausing, he made sure you could stand on your own and pressed some buttons. Instantly, the final movement of money took place and he checked the success. Green ticks shone out and he smiled with steady determination. The sounds of voices alerted him to the fact that the two youngsters had returned already and he nodded. Good.

Closing the computer, he shoved it into the last remaining bag and made sure the all important envelope was still there, the one that contained all of your new identities, bank cards, histories. Zipping it shut, he shouldered the backpack and took your waist strongly. "Let's go." No last glances were given, no reminiscing, just slow, painful steps that pulled at your stomach.

"What about Hange?"

"I'll call her tomorrow." Reaching the ground floor, two young, scared faces stared at you in fear.

"It'll be ok, don't worry. Just stay hidden and do what we tell you." They nodded quickly, eyes wide but they understood your order.

Bags were passed out and loaded into the trunk of the car that was parked right outside the front door. It was eerily quiet, darkness descending on the city as you picked up a light item, wanting to be useful. Levi didn't stop you, all hands on deck and his woman seemed to be alright for now. Suddenly, you stopped dead. Something was wrong.

"Levi…"

"Fuck!" The shout came from above at the same time as a small whizzing noise, followed by three more in quick succession.

"Everybody down!" Four bodies huddled behind the car at the pale man's command, guns pulled as the sound of bodies falling from the roof made you groan. Connie and the others were gone. Glancing round, you saw his shattered form, blood oozing from his bald head and eyes open, staring at you. Right at you.

"Shit. Where is he? Where are our men?"

"I don't fucking know, Eren. Concentrate."

"Sorry Levi." They spoke in whispers as silence crept in once more. A faint mewl came from behind you and (e/c) eyes connected with timid ones that sat beneath a mop of blonde hair. Tilting your head, you motioned Armin to get inside, take cover. Thankfully, he complied and you were handed a firearm by Mike. He winked and mumbled into your ear.

"Welcome back." Smiling, you checked the safety and trained your senses. The discharge of the weapon hadn't been heard so Erwin must still be relatively far away. Another shot sounded and you all ducked out of instinct. That one was closer.

"Maybe two streets down." You muttered to Levi and he smirked.

"This one can smell stuff no one else can and now you can see with your fucking ears?"

"Piss off. It's called listening properly."

"What is it, sonar?"

"Shut up Levi." He elbowed you playfully at your last grumble, everyone including yourself forgetting about your condition. This was how you all worked together, banter mixed with a dark resolve. A bullet flew past above the car. Getting nearer.

"Come out, let's play." The double-crossing head of the organisation had to shout to be heard clearly, confirming your theory. Five more shots were made swiftly and the sound of a gun being tossed to the floor met your ears. Six more. Mike frowned.

"Fucker must be armed to the eyebrows." You snorted laughter at his quip, however it wasn't just you - the three men joined in.

"(F/N)? If it's a boy, can you call it Eren?"

"No way. One of you is enough."

"Aw please? Actually, how can you be sure it's not mine?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You do know how babies are made, right?"

"Yea (F/N), I'm an expert. But one look from my eyes is all it takes, you know."

"You've got issues, you know that Eren?"

"But you love me still, right?"

"Fucking right I do." Four shots. The sound of metal on asphalt. Taking the opportunity, Levi rose at the same time as Mike and they fired blindly, no target in sight. Back down, the pale man gave the lay of the land.

"He must be hiding in doorways."

"Shit. Draw him out." Eren nodded at your suggestion and stuck his arm up. Three bangs and you stood, aiming slightly to the left and pulling the trigger. Erwin spun back to the safety of an abandoned building. That was the only kind of edifice around here, empty structures that used to house the poorest occupants of the city. Crouching, you informed the others where the shooter was for now. "Eren? Again." Before he could carry out the baiting move, four pings of metal let you all know that the car was under fire.

"Fuck the lot of you. I'm coming!" You heard fast footsteps approaching along with his battle cry. Erwin's patience had run out and he was just rushing in guns blazing, literally. Shot after shot prevented any safe counter-attack and you sighed. Glances were shared and the look in all of your eyes confirmed the course of action. He'd be on you before his ammunition was spent and would have the upper hand, so the only way was to do something that happened in trenches during war - over the top. A rushed conversation was held as you reloaded.

"Fucking love you guys."

"Don't be fucking soft Eren."

"I love you the most though, Levi."

"Oi!"

"And you too, Mike."

"We can group hug after. Let's kill that bastard first." Your words were the last as you all stood, arms straight and ready to rip the guy to pieces. None of you had banked on how close he had gotten, blue glare manic as he bore down on the car, gun in each hand. Yelling, the four of you opened fire, riddling his body with holes but not before he got his own shot in there. Erwin fell backwards to the floor as another body slumped down against the vehicle. You screamed. It was the only thing you were able to do as the pool of blood grew larger, the dead figure killed by a single shot to the head just like Connie had been. Before any other coherent thought entered your mind, one thing stood out with macabre clarity - this was an exchange for the life inside of you.


	12. Gone But Not Forgotten

Clutching at the lifeless man, you sobbed uncontrollably. It wasn't fair. Four against one and you still couldn't all come out unscathed. Your final words to him had been that the group hug could come after, but you'd never be embracing this person again. His dead eyes looked up and you closed them softly with shaking fingers. He had so much to do still, so much to give and now he was lying in a puddle of red. "(F/N)?" The voice was muddy as you swam in and out of the present, memories flooding in and you could almost hear the fallen male speaking instead. "(F/N)? Someone else is coming, we have to go. Now."

"But we can't just leave him here? Or the others? We never leave anyone behind?" Even Marco had been cremated, ashes scattered in the local park. The sound of shots was unfocused and dull, covering fire provided by the other survivor as two fearful teens ran towards the car.

"We have to (F/N). I don't like it any more than you do but seriously, unless you want us all to fucking die here, you have to get up. Please." The vehicle's door was opened and reluctantly, you let yourself be placed inside. A blonde woman was getting close, shooting as she prowled closer. Spinning at the impact, she was downed by the person by your side but more could be following behind. It was time to go. Before you got fully in, you looked down at the fallen man and whispered.

"Sorry Mike."

The journey was made in relative silence as Levi drove, you in the passenger seat and the three friends in the back. Staring out the window, you watched the dark world flash by with a morose glare. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Your friend was going to see his family, start afresh and now he was laying alone, cold and abandoned. Eren rested his head on Mikasa's shoulder, mourning quietly and mumbling what he would have said if Mike were still here, last words to his lost colleague. The man behind the wheel remained calm on the exterior, but inside he ached. His loss would likely manifest and come crashing down later once safety had been reached. Glancing over, he saw the way your forehead was pressed onto the glass and spoke gently.

"Almost there." You'd been on the road for three hours, night upon you fully. A motel would be used before figuring out next steps, two rooms sufficient. He'd asked Armin to call ahead to make the reservation using one of the newly created personas, bank details accepted without any trouble.

Twenty minutes later, the destination was reached and the blonde went to collect the keys as small amounts of luggage were removed from the car. Mike's bags were in there too and you gazed down with sorrow at the sight, reminders of how his future was going to be so bright.

Lying on the uncomfortable bed, the pull of agony in your stomach was joined by the pain in your heart as you heard Levi on the phone to Hange, explaining the situation. You paid little attention and were soon no longer alone on the mattress. No words were needed, you knew how much he must be hurting and gathered your lover in your arms, holding tight as he let his anguish out in low moans of despair. Tears flowed and he gripped your clothes, disbelief turning into pure horror. Mike was gone. All those years and just like that, he disappeared. No more strange sniffing, suggestive comments or hilarious quips. No more barging in when you were having sex. No more smoking too much weed and passing out with a smile on his face. He just didn't exist.

Life went on, of course it did, but right now Levi couldn't bring himself to believe that. Everything seemed so bleak and empty, the woman embracing him momentarily forgotten as he wept into her neck. All that was left was a black hole of nothing.

With no idea how much time had passed, something happened inside of him. In a way of compartmentalising his life as he had always done, the death of his oldest friend was dealt with, stashed and locked up. Levi sat back and you saw the dark circles under his eyes combined with the steely expression. "Did you pack those tablets, (F/N)?" You nodded. "I need to sleep."

"Ok hang on." You went to get up but a pale hand stopped you.

"Tell me where they are. I'll get them, you stay there. I don't want you lifting a fucking finger." Speaking weakly, you directed him to the relevant place, watching as he swallowed one down. The two of you remained clothed and slid under the covers, almost ready to try and get some rest when a knock sounded quietly at the door. Frowning, Levi rose and picked up the gun from the night stand. He looked through the peep hole and sighed, weapon placed back down as he unlocked to let the newcomer in.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Eren looked like he'd been crying for days, green eyes lined with red and hands wringing together.

"Sure." The older man secured the door and pointed at the bed as he spoke. "We need to stick together." Nodding, the brunette slipped his shoes off as you shuffled over, bed relatively small but this was what you all required. Lying on your side, Levi climbed in behind you, arm on your waist and Eren scooted across, back facing you. Offering the same as was given to your body, you placed your hand on the teen's hip and pulled him closer, the three of you laying like pieces of a puzzle that all fit together as goodnights were shared in your own inimitable ways.

"I really do love you guys."

"I know Eren. Love you both too."

"Fuck off."

~~~~~~

"…all progressing normally…"

"…welcome to your new home…"

"…did you feel it Levi? That was a big kick…"

"…need to go…"

"…just one last time, you can do it (F/N)…"

"…so beautiful…"

Strands of the his new life filled Levi's mind as he stood in the living room of the house. It wasn't flashy, just enough to be comfortable and have ample space but still be cosy. Your cover story was one that painted the man as a wealthy heir to a successful investment company, no need to work, living miles and miles from the city you once dragged yourselves from.

"Eren! Be fucking careful, he's not a toy!" Grumbling, he watched the brunette grin and continue what he was doing.

"He fucking loves it though, don't you? Yes you dooooo, oh yes you doooo!" Grey eyes were trained on the younger man as he bounced Levi's one year old son on his knee, up and down with vigorous movements that made adorable yet dirty giggles come from the baby's very core.

"Just watch yourself."

"It's alright, listen to that laugh. Pure filth." You joined your lover and cuddled in to the arm that was offered, gazing over with admiration as you spoke. "So fucking funny."

"Maybe, but I could do without another major fucking incident today (F/N)." Mikasa and Armin sat opposite their friend, sipping beers and enjoying the sun that shone in through the open patio doors, glass that spanned one whole wall of your living room. The dark building you had come from dictated light and airy accommodation. The three others lived four streets away, close but still far enough for privacy and the area was serene, suburban bliss. Someone had actually brought you a homemade cake when you moved in, a gesture that almost made both of you burst out laughing. If only the neighbours knew the truth.

"Is it ready?" The purring voice by your side was in your ear and you nodded. "I'll get it." Levi went to the kitchen and you retrieved your boy from Eren's borderline grasp. He got carried away quite easily. Taking up position on the sofa next to the man you considered family, you looked around at all the balloons and gifts, new toys for your child's first birthday. The cake was brought through carefully and everyone bar Levi started to sing, loud and joyful voices clouding ever so slightly as the last lines were delivered.

Clapping, your son joined in with glee, chubby hands slapped together, understanding absolutely nothing that was going on around him. Levi placed the item down on the coffee table and all eyes were on it, the letters that made up your child's name iced by you earlier today. A simple message that meant so much; from death came life. "Happy 1st Birthday Mike."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Still feel bad for Mike...


End file.
